The Prophecy
by Green-Eyed-Girls
Summary: Loki starts a secret affair with his chambermaid. All is well until he is forced to marry. Secrets are revealed, women rise and enemies resurface as Loki battles the inner workings of Asgard. In the end this can only lead to one thing. Ragnorak. Will Loki and Tia survive as the future of Asgard hangs in the balance? (A love story with my twist on the classic Ragnorak tale.)
1. Where it all began

It's dark and gloomy when Ash enters the old weapons room. The cold, hard floor creaking under her bare feet. The darkness relaxes her. Ever since she was a child she has lived in the shadows. The ghost in the night. Moving forward she feels a cold hand grip her wrist, pulling her into a strong body. The man smells of mead. His breath comes out in short bursts and it fans her neck like a cold wind.

"You must be the asset.." The chilling voice whispers and she only hums her response. "The King wishes for you to meet him here in the morning. He has a special mission for you."

And with that said, Ash hears his heavy footsteps leave the room again. The door closes and darkness engulfs her once more.

Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

He watches her. The woman who has captured his attention for the past few days. His piercing green eyes taking in every inch of her delightful body. Her short yellow dress highlighting all her main curves, perfectly formed curves. The material riding up her naked thighs as she reaches for another candle. Her long brown hair floating across her back as her green eyes narrow at the out of reach candle.

Loki suddenly appears beside the young woman causing her to jump. "Tia you should really ask for help the next time you can't reach something." He whispers, lifting the red candle out of it's holder and handing it to her. "You ending up in the healers ward would be all I need. Who would wash and fix my clothes after battle?"

"You'll have a wife to do that for you soon." Tia replies, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Your my chambermaid." Loki touches her chin with a cold finger, her green eyes lifting to meet his. "Maybe I don't want a wife.. maybe I just want _you._ "

"I wish that was possible." She whispers, lowering her head before slipping away.

* * *

"Wait!" Loki calls out, his long legs carrying him down the long corridor after her. "Tia."

She stops so he can catches up. "Yes Prince Loki."

"I just want you to be careful." Loki whispers, his hand gently touching the small of her back. "You would still be my chambermaid and the Palace designer even if I get a wife."

He feels her pull away slightly. Breaking contact. "I look forward to the day." She replies, rolling her eyes. "Can I get you anything before I come to prepare your chambers for bed?"

Loki shakes his head. He smiles down at her. "No thanks, just come at your normal time."

* * *

Tia knocks the door three times before gently pushing it open. The room is filled with a golden haze from the candles. "Prince Loki?"

She sees the bathroom door slowly open revealing a naked Loki, a towel the only thing covering his lower half. "Sorry I had a bath. Could you prepare the bed?"

"Of course." Tia whispers, she sets the plate of grapes on the nearby table and begins rearranging the bedsheets. "Anything else Prince Loki?" She asks turning to face him once she is finished.

He lounges on the sofa beside the fire. "No thanks.. you could do one thing though." She can hear the break in his voice.

"What would that be?"

"Talk to me." She sees his hand motion for her to sit beside him on the green sofa.

"What would you like to talk about Prince Loki?" She asks, lifting her gaze to meet his. His green eyes focus on the fire. They shine like an emerald in a dark room. Bright. Colourful. His pale skin and sculpted face a stark contrast to the golden glow of his bedroom.

She watches his eyes slide to the side so they are now focused on her face. "Tell me about yourself." He leans back causing his towel to ride up his lean legs. "I just haven't got to talk to you since you started this position three days ago."

She can feel her face heat up. He really was gorgeous up close. "Erm.. I'm also a designer. I help organise and design the Grand Hall as well as the Palace for feasts or celebrations." She looks away from his intense gaze. She can hear him hum while she speaks. "I'm a teenager in Asgardian terms. Eighteen in Midgardian years.. your nineteen right?"

"I _am_ nineteen. How did you get a job here?"

"My mother worked as a chambermaid for the Queen. She was considered one of the best before she died. My dad raised me until I was the right age to work here." She can't meet Loki's eyes. They draw her in and she can't allow that.

She feels Loki's hand cup her face forcing her to look up at him. His thumb caresses her cheek. "Do you know why I chose you?" Loki whispers. Tia shakes her head. "I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.. that maybe I could help you become some kind of nobleman's wife. Have a better life than this." He takes his hand away. The warmth of the fire heating the area his cold hand had rested upon. She misses the cold. "I made the mistake of talking to you."

"How is that a mistake Prince Loki?" She whispers, her hand reaching for his shoulder.

She watches him flinch away before standing. "Now I _know_ your beautiful.. inside _and_ out." Loki replies, he moves towards the door before opening it wide. "Your dismissed."

* * *

Loki barely slept that night. Tia flowed through his veins. Her bright green eyes imprinted into his mind. How could he be so silly as to talk to her? Obviously talking to people was a good thing but when they were as beautiful as Tia then it became a problem. He had seen her constantly clean over the past three days. She seemed to love helping others. Servants with their washing or opening doors for the elderly council members. He didn't know why this woman can seem so perfect and actually _be_ perfect. She seemed to have no flaws.. that bothered him greatly. He was good at picking out people's flaws and using them in a mischievous way against them.. then Tia came along!

He made his way to the library thinking he would get tired reading and fall asleep then. Most people his age got drunk on a daily bases at the local tavern but Loki was more a bookworm. He would spend days reading and studying. Thor on the other hand..

Loki opened the library door to an already bright room. He scanned the room but couldn't find anyone. The fire illuminated the room in a golden yellow. The bookshelves filled with thousands of books, dictionaries and poetry from across the nine realms. The pale walls a stark contrast to the dark wooden floor and furniture. Loki always loved this room. He loved to learn, to study and to experience new places through reading. The only times he got to travel was if a war had broken out in one of the realms but even while there he wouldn't get to look around.. Thor would always have something else planned before they went home. It usually involved drinking until you forget who you are.

He settled at one of the tables with his favourite book in his hand. A book he had read as a child but occasionally it helped him fall asleep at night due to it's slow pace.

After a few minutes reading he hears the door of the library open and light shuffling before a squeak leaves the person lips. Turning he spots Tia rushing for the door again. "Sorry Prince Loki, I'll leave."

"No stay!" He calls out, Tia freezing before facing him. "Why are you here so late?"

Loki watches the brown haired woman sit on the window-seat facing his table. Her green eyes focusing between the book in her hands and tray of cheese she had been carrying. "I come here some nights after finishing my work. It's a nice space to relax with a good book."

"So you like to read?" Loki asks. Tia nods, lifting a bit of cheese then offering him the tray. "No thank you."

He watches her lift her book and begin reading. The cheese occasionally being eaten. Going back to his own book he almost forgets about her. _Almost_. After an hour she speaks up. "Your nicer than I thought you would be."

His tired eyes snap up to meet bright green. "Thanks. Don't be fooled by the calm exterior though."

He watches the smirk appear on her face. "Oh I'm not.. I've heard the rumours." She replies, sitting up straighter so she can fully face him. "Prince Loki the mischievous Prince. Prince Loki the trickster. Prince Loki.. the liar.."

She continues listing the many rumours, counting them on her fingers while the smirk stays on her face. "Ok yes.. I may be those things but I can be nice." Loki replies, his voice sounding husky compared to her fruity voice. "The times I help my mother with her garden or when I go to battle and stop many more deaths from happening.. I do have _some_ good qualities."

He watches Tia stand up. She leans down so her lips gently brush against his ear. "We'll see about that _Prince_ Loki." She whispers before shimmying across the room and out the door. Leaving him and his racing heart alone.

* * *

 _Feedback is always welcome :) Sorry this has taken so long but life happened. Back now though!_


	2. The seduction game

_Loki has a suspicion and he isn't letting go of it any time soon._

* * *

Tia sits at the chambermaid table. She can feel Loki's eyes on her but she can't spot him in the growing crowd.

Brenya keeps talking beside her. Brenya is Prince Thor's chambermaid, she is also Tia's best friend. A petite blonde who can easily outdrink the eldest Son of Odin. "Prince Thor is just _so_ beautiful!" Brenya suddenly exclaims, breaking Tia from her search for Loki. The hall goes quiet as Tia watches Brenya's face turn a bright shade of red. "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"Neither can I." Tia replies, rolling her eyes when Brenya runs off.

"You should go after her." She hears his silky voice whisper before the tip of his finger lifts her chin. Her bright green eyes meet honest green eyes, full of unspoken truth. "She could use a kind word after that embarrassing moment."

"What would you know about kind words?" Tia asks, her green eyes still focused on his as she stands to face him. He's a good foot taller than her but she stands tall.

"I told you last night.. I do have _some_ good qualities." Loki whispers, his ice cold finger moves from her chin to her temple before he taps it lightly. "And you know it."

Before Tia can reply Loki disappears into the crowd again. A ghost in the night.

* * *

"Brenya?" Tia calls out, she walks faster down the long corridor searching behind each pillar. "Brenya I came to see if y-oh." Tia turns away when Thor and Brenya emerge from the shadows in a state of undress.

"Tia please don't tell anyone about this.. we.. we just.." Brenya begins, she can hear the tremor in her friends voice.

"I wanted to see if you were ok but I guess _he_ sorted that.. I'll leave." Tia whispers, shuffling back towards the Grand Hall.

Tia is suddenly yanked back by a strong grip on her arm. "Tia stay with your friend, I'll leave." Thor replies, his hand still gripping her arm. "If I hear you have told anyone.."

"You'll what.. kill me? How wonderful." Tia says, rolling her eyes when Thor's face turns a shade redder.

"Now you listen here girl-"

"It's ok she's always like that.. leave Thor." Brenya interrupts, she takes Thor's hand off Tia's arm and pulls her friend away. "You can't use that sarcasm with Prince Thor. Tia he could get you hurt."

"He can try." Tia huffs out, turning to face her friend. "Anyway what were _you_ thinking? He's a Prince.. nothing can actually come of this. You sleeping with him doesn't automatically end with you marrying him you know!"

She watches Brenya's face fall. "He loves me." Brenya whispers, tears forming in her eyes.

"Is that what he told you?" Tia asks, her hand gently stroking Brenya's tearful face. Brenya nods allowing the tears to fall over. "He's using you. That's what they do. They are Royals, they play, they do what they want.. when they want. If you start having feelings for them then they will leave and it will just prove that they win at everything." Tia takes Brenya's hand leading her towards her bedroom. "Your coming to mine. I'll make you a nice bath then we can sort this.. ok?" Brenya nods again.

* * *

Loki watches Tia lead her friend to her bedroom before closing the door tight. Why is she so perfect? Everything she does it seems to always be good.

Loki carefully opens the bedroom door, the heavy wood creaking under the pressure. He steps into the room, closing the door quietly behind him. The room is small. Tiny compared to his. _Is this how staff live?_ Looking around he notices a few things. The dark wood covering the floor matches the two doors within the room, green curtains cover the two small windows but they will probably have the same wood. He knows the main bedroom door and guesses the other leads to a bathroom. The room is full of little boxes, many filled with sewing items, others filled with more practical things such as makeup. A heavy duvet covers the double bed in the middle of the room between the windows. Examining the rest of the room he notices small bottles sitting on a chest of drawers. Smelling one of them he realises it smells awfully like arsenic. Maybe she wasn't as good as he thought.

"Prince Loki, what can I do for you?" He hears Tia ask from behind him and suddenly the potions and ingredients are covered by a large bowl.

He turns to face Tia with a smirk playing on his lips. His green eyes meeting hers. "I was.. curious about what your room looked like. You see mine all the time." Loki whispers, knowing Brenya is just in the other room. "How's your friend?"

"She's fine.." Tia replies, her eyes still narrowed in an almost challenging way. "Why would you want to know what _my_ room looks like?"

"It's only fair. You see mine everyday."

"I don't think that's the only reason you came here." Tia whispers, her finger gently running along the skin at the neck of his tunic. "Is it _Prince_ Loki?"

"You think you can win this battle of seduction.." Loki replies, his own voice low as he stops her wandering finger before kissing the tip of it. "You can't Tia."

Tia pulls her hand away from him. "I can't win.. or your afraid incase I _do_ win?" Her green eyes meet his. "How does one win anyway?"

"Say I kissed you right now.. if you let me then I win." Loki whispers, leaning his head down so his lips are mere centimetres away from hers. Bright green meet fiery green. "Simple." Then he's gone.

* * *

When he whispered the word simple, Tia felt as if her heart was about to explode. The silkiness of his voice as he whispered that _one_ word against her lips.

"Tia I'm done." She hears Brenya call out from the bathroom. "I'll get redressed then you can help me dry my hair."

"No problem, just come out when your ready." Tia calls back, moving to the dressing table on the other side of the room and pulling out the chair.

She hears Brenya's soft footsteps come closer before she sees her friend sit down on the chair in front of the mirror. "Were you talking to someone?" Brenya asks, handing Tia the brush from the table.

Tia shakes her head. "No why?" She replies, brushing the end of Brenya's blonde hair.

"I thought I heard Prince Loki.. must have been my imagination."

Tia hums her response as she watches Brenya close her ice blue eyes in the mirror reflection. Continuing to brush her friends blonde hair she misses the shadow pass behind her. The end of a green cloak brushing against her ankle before disappearing altogether.


	3. Potions

_I know I said my update days would be Monday's and Wednesday's but tomorrow (Monday) our local broadband provider are updating in the area so my wifi will be a bit weird so you have a surprise update day today. I will be back to Monday and Wednesday next week though :) Enjoy and please feel free to leave feedback!_

 _Loki takes his investigation into Tia and her mysterious potion making to another level.. but at what cost?_

* * *

"Prince Loki I've brought your breakfast.." Tia's voice fades when Loki steps out of the bathroom completely naked. She can feel her cheeks heat up as she turns away from him. The lean body, the muscles covering every inch of him and the most prominent V shaped hips she has ever set eyes on now imprinted in her mind. "Are you just _always_ naked when I arrive now?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you came later." She can hear Loki whisper as he shuffles around the room. At one point taking the food out of her hands.

"Yes well.. I heard Prince Thor mention how you were going on a hunt today while I was passing his chambers." Tia replies, turning slowly to face him again. He is now wearing black trousers which still doesn't help her forget his body. "I-I thought you would want to eat breakfast here while you get ready to go."

She watches Loki sit on the mat beside the table of food and motion for her to sit in front of him. "Join me.. please."

Tia nods as she fixes her dress so it doesn't ride up when she sits down. "What kind of hunt is it?" She asks, taking a grape and popping it into her mouth before meeting Loki's eyes again. His now _narrowed_ eyes.

"Did I say _you_ could have any?" His voice low, dangerous. She can feel her cheeks heat up again as her mouth falls open. "I'm joking." Suddenly he starts laughing as Tia tries to close her mouth again. "Take as much as you want.. I'll be feasting tonight. It's a Bilgesnipe hunt with Thor and the Warriors Three."

"Oh. Is that the one that got you injured last year?" Tia whispers, smirking as she already knows the answer but is dying to hear his lie anyway.

She watches Loki smirk as he focuses his eyes on the food between them. She takes another grape leaning back against the sofa. "No.. I was merely trying to save Thor but somehow got in it's way."

"Right.."

"Don't 'right' me! It's true." Loki exclaims, his eyes snap up to meet hers.

"Of course it is. You should know." Tia says, her voice full of sarcasm. "God of Mischief and Lies."

She watches Loki lean forward. "Let's speak about my failings another day.. how about yours?"

"I don't know what your talking about.." Tia whispers, straightening her posture and furrowing her brows.

"Your little potions.. arsenic.. the turning Thor into a female potion you were trying to concoct." She can hear the undertone of wickedness in his low voice. "How long have you been able to create potions?"

"Long enough."

"How long is long enough?" Loki asks, his voice rising slightly at the end. She keeps her head down, her eyes focused on the food. "Ok.. if your not going to answer _that_ then I am curious as to how you learnt to create potions."

"I just did." Tia hisses out, her answers short and snappy as she begins to get to her feet.

"Oh have I touched a nerve..?" She can hear Loki whisper from behind her as she makes her way to the door. She tries to press down on the door handle but the door doesn't budge. "Magic.. your not leaving until I get answers."

"Then you will miss your hunt." Tia replies, moving towards the bed in the middle of the room before plopping herself down on it. "Have fun trying though _Prince_ Loki." She smirks when she hears him sigh.

Tia can hear every step he makes as he moves towards her. She finds herself sitting up straight, her eyes watching him take her in like a cat ready to punch. "You have beautiful eyes Tia." He whispers, bending down so his face is at her level. Tia narrows her eyes when his linger on her lips. "Beautiful but dangerous."

"Get to the torture already." Tia exclaims, pushing his face away from hers.

She hears a soft laugh escape him as a wide smile graces his face. He takes a step away from her. "You still think your going to beat me." Tia recognised it as more of a statement than a question. She can feel her heart beat wildly. "Let's see about that."

"I honestly don't know that much about potions.. those just happened to be in my room."

"Well lucky for you, I'm the master of potions." Loki says, holding his hand out for her to take. "Come."

Tia cautiously takes his hand. His cold skin meeting her warm as a shiver runs through her. They walk until they come to a sudden halt at his bedroom wall. "Loki.. it's a wall."

"Trust me."

"Hardly." Just as the word leaves her lips the wall suddenly melts away revealing a small room. Floor to ceiling shelves with tiny bottles filling each of them. A rainbow of colours and shapes. "Are these.." Tia whispers, letting go of Loki's hand as she steps inside.

"Potions, ingredients and everything in between." She feels Loki's finger gently touch her shoulder before it travels down her back. "You could use it.. if you tell me everything." Loki whispers, Tia can feel his hot breath on her neck.

She swallows hard. "I don't know what else I can tell you!" Tia says, raising her voice as his breath leaves her neck.

Suddenly she is forcefully turned around, her back hitting the shelves hard. "Who taught you this skill?" Loki shouts, his voice almost being blocked out by the sound of her heart racing in her ears and the shelves creaking behind her. " .You?"

Tia stays quiet. Her eyes closing as her hands push against him. His own wrapping around her waist, holding her between the shelves and his body. She can feel one of his hands travel up her body, each finger gracing sensitive parts of her skin as she takes in oxygen.

"Who taught you how to create potions?" Loki snarls, his hand now gripping her jaw.

Tia watches his gaze flick between her eyes and her lips. "My grandmother." She whispers, her gaze firmly fixed on his wandering eyes. She can feel his cold breath against her lips.

"Loki!" Tia can't help the scream that escapes her as someone bangs on the bedroom door. Before she can blink they are suddenly in the middle of Loki's room again.

"He's probably wondering where I am.. we will speak again later." Loki whispers as he walks towards the bed.

Tia opens the large bedroom door. "Yes Prince Thor?"

Thor stands with two large bags on each shoulder, his shoulder length blonde hair glowing in the candlelit corridor. "I was looking for Loki." Thor replies, his eyes travelling between a warm faced Tia and an increasingly loud God behind her. "Who screamed?"

Tia looks towards Loki who only gives her a dark look before he returns to his packing. "I did.. I erm.. was cleaning the door handle when you knocked." She says, looking into Thor's ice blue eyes. "It startled me." A smile appearing on her face. A smile to hide the growing anxiety of what Loki may have planned for later. She can't bear to think of his interrogation continuing.

"Of course." Thor replies, one of his hands lifting hers as he kisses the top of them. "I do apologise." When Thor's skin touches her's Tia finds herself comparing the brothers. Thor's skin is rough and sturdy while Loki's was smooth and cold. Quite the difference.

"Can you let go of my chambermaid.. don't you have your own for that?" Tia can hear Loki growl behind her.

"Again I am sorry.. I didn't know you two.. you know." Thor whispers, winking at Loki.

"I better leave but I need you, Tia my dear to wait here for me after six." She can hear the dark undertone in his upbeat voice. Tia can only nod as he brushes past her. Leaving her alone to think over what he may have planned next for her.


	4. The trap

He came home smelling of every dead animal possible. The hunt had gone on longer than expected and Loki ended up leaving early. He just wanted to go to his room, clean himself up, tease Tia a little while longer then enjoy the feast with a few glasses of strong mead.. of course the only thing he came back to was a cold, dark room. It looked like nobody had been there in hours. Loki notices the bed is still unmade, the curtains are half open and the strong fire that was burning this morning was now a pile of ashes in the corner. _Where is Tia?_

* * *

Tia had decided to go for a long walk through Asgard when Loki had left this morning. She needed to clear her head and just think of her current Loki teasing situation for a few minutes. A few minutes turned into hours and Asgard turned into a deep forest that she couldn't find her way back out of.

So caught up in her bubble of thoughts she accidentally walks into a trap. A trap she wouldn't even wish upon her worst enemy.

* * *

After getting cleaned up Loki made his way to the feast. He was still worried about Tia but thought maybe she was busy organising this so that would explain her disappearance.

"Prince Loki welcome to the feast." A young servant boy says as Loki walks through the golden doors leading into the Grand Hall. "Congratulations on you and Thor's latest victory."

Loki takes in the young servant. His brown hair and brown eyes are a stark contrast to his pale skin. He's short, fat and looks a bit like someone Loki could easily ignore.. so that's what he does. With a quick flurry of his cape he strides away from the servant. Leaving the boy more confused than ever. Spotting Thor he quickens his pace until he is by his brothers side. "Do you know where Tia is?"

Thor turns to face him with furrowed brows. "Tia?"

"Yes Tia!" Loki replies, his voice rising as the guests slow their pace of talking so they can try to listen into the brothers conversation. "You know.. my chambermaid from this morning."

Suddenly Thor's face lifts. "Oh the pretty brunette.. I don't know how you can keep your hands off that one." Thor whispers, winking at Loki before strolling away.

With a sigh Loki turns towards the drinks table only to be stopped by Brenya and the short servant boy he had ignored earlier. "What?"

"S-She went for a walk earlier.. nobody has seen her since." Brenya whispers, he can hear the tremble in her voice. Clear concern for her friend written all over her small face.

"You didn't think to report it?" Loki replies, his hands shaking as he holds the bubble of anger in his chest back.

"She normally comes back.. but she told me about what happened between you two this morning so I thought she was just staying out of people's way."

"Where does she normally walk?"

* * *

Two hours later Loki rides through the deep forest. His large horse too big to fit through some of the gaps in the trees. He gets off to walk the rest of the path.

"Tia?"

"Tia?" He repeats, pulling a few branches out of the way to reveal a small clearing. "Are you here?"

"Loki?" He hears from afar. Looking around all he can see are trees so unless she is hiding then he has no clue where she is. "Up here Loki."

Looking up he finds Tia huddled up on one of the thicker branches above him. She's a good few feet up. Out of reaching distance for sure. "How in Hel did you get up there?" Loki asks, his voice barely a whisper as he voices his thoughts. "Why are you up there?"

Suddenly he hears growling. Turning he faces an angry grey wolf. It's teeth as sharp as daggers, it's claws in similar shape. Teleporting up the tree he finds himself sitting beside a shaking Tia. "They just appeared out of nowhere when I was walking.. I've been up here hours." He hears her whisper as he watches a few more wolves emerge from the thick forest. Thankfully the large beasts can't climb these kind of trees.

"That's why I came looking." Loki replies, he looks up locking eyes with the brown haired woman. He notices her face has goose pimples. "Are you cold?"

"A little." His eyes focus on her lips, her small chapped lips.

His tongue automatically darts out to wet his lips as he takes off his cloak. "Here." He says, putting the cloak over her shoulders. She seems reluctant but eventually lets him when he keeps his arm wrapped around her too. "Don't worry about me.. Frost Giant and all that."

Loki feels her head rest on his shoulder. He can smell her lavender shampoo which causes him to freeze before relaxing into her touch again. He presses his cheek into her hair, enjoying the peaceful moment. "Do you think we will ever get back?"

"They will get bored soon enough."

"You could teleport us." Tia suddenly exclaims after a few minutes silence. She lifts her head and looks him straight in the eyes. "You could!"

"I can't." Loki replies, his gaze glancing towards the wolves again. "I have only ever teleported myself longer distances."

"Try it."

"And what? Leave half of you here." Loki didn't want to risk using his teleportation skills for longer distances when he had only ever practiced teleporting multiple people across a room. What if he _does_ actually leave half of Tia here because he hasn't gotten this far in his training yet?

"Or get us both to your horse safely.." He hears Tia whisper, he can hear the hope in her voice.

"I _can't._ " Loki simply states, taking his arm away from around her shoulders.

* * *

After what feels like hours Loki finally relents. He can't stand Tia's constant prodding anymore. "Fine!" He shouts, startling the wolves below them. "I'll teleport us.. but don't blame me if your foot gets left behind." He asks Tia to hold onto him tight and close her eyes. A split second later they land on their feet in front of a restless horse. Loki opens his eyes, examining every part of her before smiling. "I knew I could do it."

"Alright Mr cocky."

"I could easily leave you back there.." He replies, reaching out to grab her again.

He watches Tia shy away. "No no.. I'm perfectly fine here."

Loki nods towards his large brown horse. "Get on the horse then." He says, a smirk playing on his lips when she sighs.

It had been a long day and all Loki could think about doing was climbing into bed and sleeping for hours. Tia had other ideas though as he feels her snuggle into him. It was going to be a long ride back to the Palace too then.

* * *

 _Please feel free to leave some feedback (anonymously or with a username). I love to hear from people and I hope your all enjoying this so far. Thanks!_


	5. Convergence

_Tia shares a vital part of her history and Loki realises they aren't so different after all. Is their connection turning into a spark or a roaring fire?_

* * *

Tia watches Loki tie the horse in the pen before brushing past her. She had noticed how he seemed to have a keen interest in horses and went out on daily rides when he thought nobody was around, Tia had noticed though. "My father brought me horse riding once. I was about eight." She whispers, glancing back at the horse.

Loki's footsteps stop at the sound of her voice. "Did you enjoy it?" Tia can hear the curiosity creep into his voice.

"A little, I wish I could learn properly."

She turns to face Loki again. His emerald eyes narrowed as he looks her up and down before walking towards a large pile of riding jackets. "Meet me here in the morning.. we have a few sizes that might fit you." He says, lifting a few jackets and walking out of the stable doors. "Come on then."

She follows him up a spiral staircase which leads to the central hall of the palace. They walk down a long corridor before Loki opens a door, beckoning her to come closer. It's a healers room, small but has everything that could save someones life one day. The white walls and marble floor give it that heavenly feel, like something out of Valhalla. "Why am I here?" Tia asks, sitting on the edge of the bed in the centre of the room.

"I need to make sure your not injured." She hears Loki whisper as he comes closer with a wet cloth, a bowl of water and some bottles. "It's only water.. I'm not trying to poison you. Now show me your arms."

Tia lifts her arms so he can see them in full. She watches him examine them without actually touching them. "This is like something my grandmother would do.. from stories my mother told me anyway." Tia says, snapping her hand back when he presses down on a cut.

"Any of your silly potions help with healing?" Loki asks as she feels him touch her skin with the wet cloth.

"They aren't silly.. and no, I haven't got that far yet." Tia whispers, pulling away from his touch which only seems to spare him on.

"Tell me.. _please._ "

She knows exactly what he is talking about. "My grandmother was killed for being a witch.. long before we were born."

"Excuse me?" Loki exclaims, she watches him take a seat beside her. "A witch!"

Tia nods. "I learnt most of what I know from books and diaries that she wrote during her life. I always thought they were interesting. Like little bits of magic that anyone could learn."

"I suppose. One thing I don't get though is the whole witch connection."

"Years ago people in Asgard thought that anyone who could do magic or any form of it such as potion making was some kind of witch or wizard and in their eyes that was bad." Tia replies, her nail picking a line of dried blood on her wrist. "They would be hung or executed if a person was found out.. it's why I hide my potion making.. just incase."

"It's modern Asgard. You shouldn't have to hide."

"You do!" Tia replies, raising her voice slightly. "You do everyday."

"That's different!" Loki shouts, standing from the bed and turning to face her.

"How is it different?" Tia shouts back as she stands to join him.

"Because I'm a Frost Giant.. horrible monsters." Loki watches with wide eyes as Tia turns a light shade of blue. She hasn't got the distinctive Frost Giant markings.. none he can see anyway and her blue is quite light compared to most. "H-How?"

"My mother was part Frost Giant.. I guess I got some of her genes." Tia replies, crimson eyes meeting tear filled green as a soft laugh escapes her. Suddenly she fades back to normal. "I can't hold it for long."

She watches a tear slide down Loki's face. She lets her gaze follow it to the ground as she focuses her eyes on his feet. His black boots covered in mud. "Your like me." She hears him whisper, his boots hitting her shoes as he takes a step forward. "Look at me."

Tia lifts her gaze. She meets his emerald eyes. They soften. A spark runs through them as his gaze flicks between her eyes and her lips. She can feel them tingle as he leans closer. Her heart races and she is sure she is sweating. One of his hands reach for her cheek, gently caressing it as the other finds her hip. She wraps her hands softly around his neck, closing her eyes. Pulling him closer. She can feel his cold breath touch her lips as honey fills her nostrils. This feels so right but it's so wrong. She wants to win this game but not at the cost of her heart. "Loki.. we can't." She breaths out, opening her eyes.

She watches Loki's eyes open. Slowly he fades away, his gaze still focused on her as he disappears leaving an empty space in front of her.

* * *

"Brenya I can't explain it." Tia whispers, folding the last napkin into the shape of a swan. "He just.. and I just.."

"He tried to kiss you." She hears Brenya reply, her voice full of certainty.

"Yes he leaned in but.. so did I."

"Listen.." Brenya replies, Tia feels herself being pulled to the nearest chair before being pushed onto it. "You need to focus on today. The Royal dinner.. you know where they all sit together instead of being all over the show. Forget about Loki and that damn near kiss!"

Tia huffs. "I don't care about the kiss." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

They both turn when the Grand Hall door opens revealing Loki. "Meet me in the stables." He says, closing the door again.

Tia can feel her face heat up slightly. As soon as he had nearly kissed her she felt a sudden rush of emotions.. emotions that were now all she could think about. How her heart would beat faster when she thought of him. How she would wake up warm after dreaming of his hands on her. His breath against her lips. "You don't care about the kiss huh.." She hears Brenya say before more napkins are placed in her hand.

* * *

"Loki?"

" _Loki.._ " Tia repeats, walking down the spiral staircase leading to the stables.

"Hurry up." She hears a voice call out.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs she sees Loki standing beside his brown horse. The rope tied around his wrist holding the horse in place. "What's this?"

"You said you wanted to learn properly." He replies, handing her the rope. A small smile graces his face when she takes it.

"T-Thank you.. I thought after, you know.."

She watches Loki shake his head with a smile still plastered on his face. "Forget it."

"Where do I start?"

* * *

 _Do you want these two to get together? What do you want to happen next or think will happen next? What character and/or scene is your favourite so far? So many questions for you all? Please feel free to leave some feedback and as always.. thanks and enjoy! :)_


	6. The Royal Dinner - part 1

_Loki questions his feelings for Tia as the day's events take an unexpected turn. Is fate coming for Tia and Loki? Or has The Prophecy already been woven into their conflicting lives?_

 _Some motherly Frigga makes a grand appearance too. We all love a bit of good ol' Frigga and bad Odin ;)_

* * *

"Your doing really well.. just a little faster." Tia hears Loki say from behind her.

They have been trotting the horse around this field for a good hour. Practicing all kinds of different riding styles and learning the different horse styles. Trotting. Gallop. Loki now sits behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist. His head to one side of her face and his lean body pressed against her back. Tia can feel her cheeks heat up at the closeness. Her heart races when he whispers in her ear how well she is doing.

"Loki?"

"Yes."

"It looks like it's going to rain." Tia whispers, holding the reigns tighter.

They both look towards the dark sky as the first few droplets of water hit them. "I have duties to do anyway so we should get back."

* * *

"We look like drowned rats." Tia calls out in between fits of laughter.

She can see Loki laugh beside her as they bump into each other. "It was your fault! If you had ridden faster." Loki says, taking her jacket and setting it back in the pile.

"Hey! I'm the newbie." She hits him playfully.

"Ah.. you just hit a Prince. There's an offence in there somewhere." Loki says, his voice low with a slight joking undertone.

"Ohh."

"I'm joking Tia."

She can't help the laugh that escapes her again. "Thank you for today. I had fun." She whispers, stepping towards the stairs.

"So did I.." Loki replies, Tia notices he is staring at her intently again. Almost like the near kiss moment. "We should do it again sometime."

"I would like that.. just not in the rain." Tia jokes, a smile graces her face as she watches his face lift.

"No! Not in the rain." She hears him say before he brushes past her. His hand gently touches hers sending a shiver up her spine. "I should go. I have this dinner to prepare for."

"Do you need help?"

"I'm sure I can manage." Loki replies, walking up the stairs. "Thanks though Tia."

Tia watches him leave with a small smile on her face. It _had_ been a good day. She couldn't wait to learn more.. especially with Loki as her teacher. She had to just keep her body and it's many feelings under control.

* * *

Loki paces his room. He had bathed and got ready for the Royal dinner but he felt something missing. Was it that Tia wasn't here?

He felt the urge to call for her. To see her. To ask her to do something, anything just so he could spend time with her again. He was having those thoughts a lot more lately. From the moment he started to talk to her he had felt himself be drawn to her like she was some gravitational pull.

The bath had realised some of his pent up energy but he still felt the need to have Tia close.. maybe he could talk to her after the dinner. Explain a few things and let this flirtation game _finally_ be put to rest. Win or lose, he needs her.

* * *

Loki enters the Grand Hall. The familiar gold and white walls welcoming him. The marble floor shining bright as the main table sits alone in the middle of the vast room. It has been so long since they all sat down to dinner together. The Royal family together again.. fun.

He takes his seat facing his mother. His brother to his side and his father facing Thor. A few servants stand near the doors that lead into the kitchen while guards take their place at the main doors. Taking a look around the table Loki notices something out of the ordinary. Two extra place settings. One to his side and another facing it.

"Who are these for?" He points out, looking at his father.

"Oh I wanted to thank a few of our own.." Loki hears his father reply before looking towards the main doors. "Here they are. Welcome!"

Tia and her friend Brenya enter. Loki hardly notices Brenya at first as all his focus is on Tia. A smile starts to grace his face. Tia wears a light green dress down to her ankles. A small split up one side showing off her thin legs and silver heels. The dress shows a little bit of something else too. The V neck showing off her perfect curves. Loki can feel his chest tighten when she places herself beside him. Greeting everyone with a smile.

"Thank you so much for inviting us my King." Tia says, nodding at the King before meeting Loki's eyes. "Good evening Prince Loki."

Loki watches the small smirk appear on her face. Teasing Tia it is then. "Good evening Tia. May I say how wonderful you look tonight.. I didn't actually know you had longer dresses." Loki whispers, he can feel the smirk appear on his own face when he watches her try to keep calm in front of the rest of his family, failing when her smirk drops for a split second.

"Thank you. I _do_ actually have lots of dresses.. you just never bother to notice." Tia hisses, a fake smile plastered on her face. "I apologise for my tone, we get on like this all the time.. Brenya always witnesses it. Right?"

Loki watches Tia smile innocently at his family before raising her eyebrows at Brenya. The blonde haired woman nodding profusely. "Oh yes. They get on.. or at least they should." Brenya says, a smile appearing on her face before she looks back at her plate.

"Well I'm glad my son has someone in his life that is just as weird as he is. Tia here will keep him on the straight and narrow, I'm sure of it." Frigga says, a glow radiating from her as she smiles at Tia.

"I will indeed." Tia replies, smiling back at his mother. "We are just so alike sometimes it gets a bit much but I am just starting to understand this mischievous Prince."

"Oh he is misch-"

Loki interrupts his mother. "I am right here!"

"Don't interrupt people.." Tia and his mother say simultaneously.

All Loki can do is roll his eyes and lean back in his chair as they continue their little conversation. Laughing like they have known each other for years. Loki can't understand why this bothers him. Is it because he is starting to like Tia a little more than he should? Is it that he hasn't properly found a flaw in her? He does like finding people's flaws. It could be the flirtatious game they seem to be playing. Maybe it's because he already likes her and doesn't know how it is possible for anything to happen if she is this close to his family already. _Wait!_ He likes her. He likes Tia.

Loki takes a moment to digest his thoughts while the main course is placed in front of him. He _likes_ Tia. Romantically? Of course.. it's definitely more than just a friend.

As the Royals tuck into their meals, they are seemingly unaware of two people's conflicting minds. Two people. One thought.


	7. The Royal Dinner - part 2

_Dinner comes to an end but how will the night end? And what is the powerful King Odin up to?_

* * *

"Tia the place is looking gorgeous." Frigga says, her voice laced with elegance.

Tia can feel her face heat up at the compliment. It was one of the first times any of the Royals have really appreciated her effort. "Thank you my Queen. I'm glad I got the opportunity."

"Of course. You and Brenya have done a spectacular job.. haven't they boys?" Frigga replies before giving Odin, Loki and Thor a small smile.

Tia watches the three boys nod quietly before continuing to eat their dessert. It had gone a bit quiet after Tia and Loki's little.. discussion but thankfully Frigga was on hand to cut the tension. "Thank you for this." Tia whispers, lifting her spoon to cut into the piece of cake. "This is delicious." The caramel flavoured cake tasting like something straight out of Valhalla.

"It's my sons' favourite dessert." Frigga says, resting a hand on Thor's arm.

Tia lifts her eyes to look at Thor. He is eating his piece of cake like it's the only bit of food left in Asgard. "I can see." She replies, faintly rolling her eyes.

"It's mine actually." She hears Loki whisper from beside her. "Thor eats everything like that."

"Oh." Tia can feel her cheeks heat up as his green eyes meet hers. "I'm so sorry. I just assumed."

"Everyone does. I take no offence."

Tia can see the sadness in his eyes as he carefully takes the last bite of his cake before smiling down at her. She realises maybe he wasn't just talking about the cake. "I should remember you like that." Tia whispers as she turns away from him to finish her own cake.

* * *

Odin is suspicious of everyone now. He had heard the rumours of a Prophecy and that concerned him. He wasn't going to let someone kill him to stop some end of the world rumour. No. He wasn't going to allow it. Even looking around the table now he was plotting and observing his family members. Then came Brenya and Tia, they were normal young servants but why had he invited them here tonight? Why had he let them dine with the Royals? Frigga had convinced him to allow them to eat with them tonight for all their help with the preparations for various events recently but as Odin finished his dessert, his mind kept wandering to the asset and what information she could get out of the people of Asgard. Maybe it was time to put their plan into action and finally find everything out about this mysterious _Prophecy._

* * *

Tia bumps into a familiar face as she strolls down the long corridor after dinner. "Oh Prince Loki!" Tia calls out, her green eyes snap up to meet his. "You scared me, do you need something?"

"No I'm fine.." Loki replies, Tia can feel something radiating off him but she can't pinpoint it. "I-I need to talk to you."

"Of course."

Tia watches Loki fidget with his hands in front of her. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." Tia replies, she looks Loki up and down then lifts her eyes to meet his again. "You scrub up well yourself Prince Loki."

"You can just call me Loki."

She can see the smile appear on his face. A small smile. A genuine smile. "Ok.. you scrub up well.. Loki."

"Thanks." Tia watches Loki take a step closer. His face mere inches away from hers. "Do you want to end this game?"

"What game would that be?" Tia whispers, her voice almost seductive as she reaches up to trace his cheekbone with the tip of her finger. "The one I'm going to win."

The smile widens on Loki's face as she hears the soft laugh escape him. "You really think that." It's more a statement than a question. Tia can feel the heat rise in her cheeks the longer they stare at each other. The close proximity almost too much for her racing heart. "See _I_ think I'll win."

It's Tia's turn to smile. "I don't think so." She whispers, brushing past him.

She feels long fingers grip her wrist, pulling her against a hard chest. Her back softly hitting it before an arm snakes around her waist. Cold breath fans her neck. "Why don't you give in now.. we both know we want each other so let me kiss you so _I_ can win." He whispers, she can hear the husky undertone in his voice.

"No."

"No? No to me kissing you and winning or.. no to us wanting each other?" Tia can still feel his breath hitting her neck. Her heart races and her face is on fire. There's no hiding it now. "I know you can feel it too.. our hearts beating as one.. needing, wanting and hoping."

The arm around her waist tightens as she is slowly turned. Her eyes snap up to meet his when she faces him fully. "We can't.. look who we are."

"We could have fun. Nobody would have to know." Loki suggests, his eyes focused on her lips then travelling back to her eyes before returning to her lips again. "Be young with me.."

"Silvertongue." Tia closes her eyes when Loki leans in closer. His face mere centimetres away from hers. His cold breath touches her lips.

Will he kiss her now?

Her heart races and her mind goes blank. Butterflies fill her stomach. Getting larger and larger by the second. She feels his lips gently brush against hers before pressing down completely. They float high above the clouds. It's just the two of them as the dark corridor fades to nothing.

Tia gently parts her lips, giving Loki better access. She feels him walk them backwards. Her back lightly hitting the wall. They slowly pull away. Her face heats up once more when she opens her eyes. Green meeting green.

They just stare. Not moving. Not even breathing. In that moment, Tia knows nothing else matters. She knows things will never be the same. They _both_ know things will never be the same.

And they love it.

* * *

 _I just want to point out that Odin plays a subtle but important part in this Prophecy so keep an eye on him especially from the first chapter onwards. He's not in many but his scenes are important._

 _Please remember to leave some feedback in the comments section. Thanks and I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! :) We are just warming up._


	8. Grandmother

_Tia visits her father while a new character gives us some insight into the Prophecy. What trouble lies ahead for our confused teens and their families? And what does this mean for the many enemies of Asgard? It's building up! ;)_

* * *

Waking up was always the hardest part of the day for Loki. He wasn't a morning person and he certainly wasn't a morning person when he wakes up to a note on his bed. They could only ever spell trouble.

 _Gone to visit my father. I will be back in time for dinner._

 _Tia._

He sighs ripping the small piece of paper up and throwing it in the fire. Tia has been avoiding him the past two days after their kiss. She has been cleaning his room quicker than usual and while he has been at training.. probably so she doesn't run into him. He wishes he could just have a moment with her to explain. To apologise for kissing her.

* * *

Tia enters the small cottage on the outskirts of Asgard. The room is cluttered with mead bottles and smells like it hasn't been cleaned in weeks.

"Father are you home?" Tia calls out, lifting a few dirty plates from the table. "Father.."

"I'll be right out." She hears him shout back and feels a wave of relief settle her. His gruff voice had always calmed her as a child which was unusual since it always sounded like he had a sore throat.

She watches her old father emerge from the bathroom. His grey matted hair hanging over his face and the smell of sour mead radiating from him. "Have you not been washing?" A grunt is the only reply she gets as she helps him take a seat. "What did I tell you about not looking after yourself?"

"I've been trying but it's hard when you have moany mini in there." He replies, pointing towards the locked wooden door. "She never shuts up about that book."

Tia sighs as she takes a step towards the door. "I'll see what I can do. You just take a wash now while I'm here.. and clear this place up a bit."

Unlocking the door she sees the small grey haired woman reading a thick book on her bed. "I thought you were never going to come back.. have you done it?"

Tia takes a seat on the edge of the bed, pulling the book from the woman's fragile hands. "I can't exactly just steal a book from the palace and give it straight to you so you can kill Odin. I need to build their trust a little more."

"He killed me!"

"Your still here!" Tia shouts, her hands shaking as she grips the spell book.

"He needs to suffer.."

"And he will.. grandmother." Tia whispers, handing the small book back to her grey haired grandmother before walking towards the door. "I have one person I can use."

Tia hears her grandmother sigh. "Your sleeping with that Prince.. the dark haired one I told you about."

"I'm not sleeping with him.. not yet."

"You can't use the prophecy to get me what I want. You need to be sleeping with him because you want to, not because you need to get me a book.. it won't allow you to use it in that way."

Tia turns to face her grandmother. "I can try. Anyway I don't even know what the prophecy is!"

"Take a seat beside me child." Her grandmother whispers, patting the bed beside her. "You need to learn a little bit about the future of Asgard."

* * *

"So your telling me Asgard is going to end through something that Loki will start called Ragnorak.. but you won't tell me the reasons for any of it?" Tia asks, her hands shake as she focuses her eyes on her weary grandmother. Her grandmother nods. "You want this book so you can start the process?"

"I don't know the full reason and you wouldn't understand it until it all falls into place. I just know it has something to do with you, Loki starts it and I need to kill Odin _now_ to stop it from happening in the first place."

"So you killing Odin will stop Ragnorak?" Tia whispers, narrowing her eyes at the grey haired woman. Her grandmother nods again. "Plus for your own selfish needs.. that's the other reason you want to kill Odin."

"That would be a bonus. Now get me the book!"

"If I get caught.. tell Loki I'm sorry." Tia sighs before she nods and stands to leave. "Surely if Ragnorak came then Odin being alive would help but if your sure."

She enters the main living room to find her father picking up the rest of the junk on the floor. "You do like this Prince Loki then?" Her father whispers, Tia can feel her face heat up slightly as she averts his gaze. "That's all I needed to know." She can almost feel the happiness radiating off him. "Maybe you should tell him.."

* * *

Tia enters Loki's bedroom. It's empty. Everything is still where she left it this morning. She sets the tray of food on the table before turning to leave. Suddenly an arm snakes around her waist and a hand clamps over her mouth, silencing her.

"It's only me. Loki." She feels Loki turn her. Motioning for her to sit on the sofa by the fire. "I think we need to talk."

"You really need to stop scaring me.. unless this is in your plan to kill me?" Tia whispers, sitting on the black sofa. "What do you want to talk about?"

She feels Loki sit beside her. The tray of food she had just brought in now rests on the table in front of them. Two forks appear as Loki hands her one then takes one for himself.

"First, food." Loki whispers as he begins to tuck into the dish.

Tia watches him smile when she lifts some vegetables onto her fork. She drops her fork before she can even take the first bite. Tia sees Loki shake his head, hand her his then pick the dirty one off the floor and wipe it on his cloak. He takes another large bit of meat and then grins, his lips opening to show straight white teeth.

Tia feels her heart beat just that little bit faster. She has no idea if it's because of fear or excitement but she was going to enjoy this moment before the tides shift against her.


	9. Coming together (short fluffy chapter)

_Finally! Thor messes with the wrong woman and Loki and Tia get their act together._

* * *

"You didn't have to give me your fork back there."

Tia watches Loki smile as he leans back on the sofa. "Yes I did. It's the gentlemanly thing to do."

She can't help the giggle that escapes her. "When have _you_ ever been gentlemanly!" She replies, turning her gaze towards the fire.

"I am _always_ gentlemanly.." She hears him whisper, his hands gently touch her waist before they begin tickling her.

"Loki!" Tia calls out. "S-Stop.." She can't get the words out in between laughing. "L-Loki.."

She opens her eyes when she feels him stop. Her bright green eyes meet his. A spark of something runs through his before he leans closer. His hands grip her waist as he moves to lie on top of her. Their both out of breath. Her legs wrap around his waist as they relax on the small sofa.

"Loki this is wrong.." Tia whispers against his lips. Her hands move to his chest to push him away.

"We're both teenagers." Loki replies, his cold breath fanning her parted lips. "We can have fun without anyone else knowing."

"Bu-"

Before Tia can finish the word Loki's lips are on her's. That familiar tingle of pressure she has been craving since their first kiss.

* * *

Loki feels Tia freeze when his lips touch hers. Pulling back he looks down at her face. Her eyes closed. Lips parted. His heart sinks when she pushes past him and leaves the room without another word.

He knew he shouldn't have tried anything. Of course she would stand by her morals and position. Loki hated not being able to get what he wanted.. even if it was just winning a game. Why was this game upsetting him so much? Why did he want to win so badly? Was he actually developing feelings for Tia?

Slowly he paces his room.

Maybe he should go after her?

Yes, that is what he will do.

* * *

Tia runs down the corridor as fast as she can. Her dress flowing behind her while her hair comes loose from it's tight bun. She lets it fall. She let's everything fall away as she crouches behind a pillar.

"Tia is that you?" She hears a voice say.

Turning she faces ice blue eyes. _Thor._ "Yes I'm sorry.. do you need something?" She whispers, rubbing her eyes to stop the tears from spilling over.

"No.. not now your here." Thor whispers, she watches him take a step towards her.

Tia narrows her eyes before replying. "Well I should go then." She see his hand move towards her.

"My brother, he's an odd one to work for I'm sure?" Thor asks, his hand gently cupping Tia's face.

"No.. do you have a wife Prince Thor?"

"No I'm currently-"

"Sleeping with everything with a pulse." Tia interrupts him, pulling his hand away from her face. "The only way you will _ever_ get up my skirt is if you change everything about yourself." She walks away from the wide eyed Prince with her head held high.

She is so angry.

One Prince who kisses her at every opportunity.. not that she is complaining. It was enjoyable and she _does_ like him. It's just bad timing for the Prophecy and for her heart. She can't risk it this young in her life. It could never work out anyway.. he _is_ a Prince of Asgard!

Another Prince who just wants to force himself on her.. something she is _not_ enjoying as much.

* * *

She paces the library for what feels like hours. Her mind going into overdrive and her heart racing at every thought about Loki. Tia is so caught up in her chain of thought that she doesn't hear the door open or the calculated footsteps until the silk voice reaches her ears.

"I'm sorry about my brother." She hears Loki whisper behind her. "I'm also sorry for kissing you. Twice."

"It's fine. All Prince's seem to be like Thor.. except one. As for the kisses, maybe I enjoyed them." Tia replies, turning to face him with a small smile.

"Well maybe I should be more like this one Prince."

Tia laughs. Of _course_ he would snap back with something like that. "You would be yourself then." She whispers, sliding past him.

She feels long fingers grip her wrist, pulling her against Loki's lean chest while her back softly hits the bookshelves. "As you wish.."

Before she can reply his soft lips are on her's. His cold lips. Frozen in time. It's not slow. It's barely romantic. It's a frenzy. It's a _need._

At one point she feels like they are floating, high above the clouds, coming together among the stars. The world fades away when his hands tangle in her long brown hair.

Darkness takes them.. as they take each other.

* * *

 _Please feel free to leave some feedback and share the story :) I love to hear from readers. Thanks and enjoy!_


	10. Darkness

_Loki and Tia start a friends with benefits type relationship but is that all it is? What are these nightmares Tia keeps having?_

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the Palace Thor and Brenya have a little illegal fun of their own._

* * *

The morning sun shines through the large library windows. The warmth heats up the room more than the burnt out fire could ever do now. Birds sing and flowers bloom when Tia wakes in Loki's embrace. The smell of lavender flows through the room as the sweet taste of Loki still lingers on her tongue.

"I guess I win." Tia hears Loki whisper behind her.

How dare he! So he had just used her in her most vulnerable state to win this silly seduction game.. one Loki clearly cares about more than her. Not that she expects him to care about her but she at least wants his respect.

She stands and grabs all her clothes before storming towards the door. "I guess you win.. like always." Tia hisses back at Loki before she slams the door shut.

* * *

Loki watches her leave. His mouth hangs open at how the whole situation could turn so quickly.

They had enjoyed last night. _He_ had anyway.. he felt closer to Tia than ever before and that made him like her even more. The moonlight kisses. The feel of her body against his and the tender touches they had given each other was almost like a dream. Loki could still taste her. Still smell the freshness of her skin. He didn't want to wake up but of course he just had to bring the game into it. He just had to say the worst thing and the wrong time.

Using magic to dress himself he makes his way down the corridor. His boots heavy as they tap the floor. Opening the large wooden door at the end he finds himself in the palace garden. Sun heats up his face as he makes his way outside. The fresh smell of flowers and the soft grass under his boots. The many rows of flowers leading to a small bench with a young woman on it. _Tia_. Her brown hair in loose waves while her tattered dress hangs on her.

"I'm sorry.." He whispers, taking a seat beside her.

Loki notices Tia has been crying. Her wet cheeks and puffy eyes make his heart sink. "Who do you imagine yourself marrying Loki?"

"I don't understand how tha-"

"Who Loki?" He hears Tia say louder.

"A pretty girl. Good home. Probably high status if Odin has something to do with it and someone I can get along with.. why?"

"What am I?"

Loki meets her tear filled green eyes. "Your Tia.." He watches her wave her hand for him to continue. "My chambermaid and the palace designer. Your fun, I know where I stand with you.. most of the time and.. your not from a high status."

She nods. "So basically the opposite of who you imagine yourself marrying." From the tone of her voice Loki can tell it's more a statement than a question. "You don't get to tell me who wins and who loses because I will always lose. One day you will find your Princess and I will be left behind. Not that it bothers me too much. We have fun with no strings attached.. that's all. I know we will never get married or have children but all I want is your respect. Respect for who I am and what we do.. don't make it all a game when you will always win."

Loki listens to her words. Let's them sink in. He likes her even though he knows they will never get married or have children and that nobody can find out about their teenage affair but he still couldn't imagine his life without her. He knows one day he may have to give her and whatever they have up for a wife but he soon realises something that is a real possibility.

"What if I fall in love with you?" He whispers, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Loki watches Tia's eyes flutter shut and he feels her cheek press against his palm. "What if _I_ fall in love with you?"

In that moment he realises.. maybe he is already falling for Tia.

* * *

"Love at first sight doesn't exist Loki." Loki rolls his eyes as Thor goes into another rant.

"How would you know your heartless.." Loki replies before realising Thor probably isn't even listening anyway. He could throw a number of insults at him right now and it would only be if he mentioned food that Thor would stop getting ready and actually listen.

"Anyway who is this lady who has got you all hot and bothered that you are speaking about love?"

"Nobody! I'm just curious.. as my big brother you should be the one I am able to talk to." Loki exclaims, taking a seat on Thor's bed.

"Well be curious somewhere else. I have ladies to meet."

He watches Thor stroll out of the room closing the door with a soft thud.

* * *

"I think Loki is in love." Thor whispers, gently kissing Brenya's naked stomach.

He hears Brenya softly laugh. "Who would Loki be in love with?"

"I don't even think he knows."

"You don't think he knows who he is in love with?" Brenya replies, sitting up to face the kneeling Prince. Thor feels her gently stroke his arm. "Or you don't think he knows he is in love?"

"Probably both."

He steals Brenya's giggle with a kiss as they fall back onto the grass.

* * *

 _Nobody could stop it. Rain filled with the ashes from nearby fires fell. Trees turned into fire balls as scattered natives climbed the large mountains surrounding the city. Buildings collapsed and the air filled with thick smoke. Everyone was either dead or about to die.. and it was all started by one man. His eyes.. emeralds in the darkness._

Tia wakes to a racing heart. Sweat slides down her forehead as her hands shake. She sits up looking over at a peaceful Loki. His black hair sprawled across the green pillow. His arm wrapped around her waist. Just looking at him makes her heart calm slightly. The beats slow and she can feel a weight being lifted off her.

It was just a dream. It was just another dream. She was having these types of dreams every other night now but she didn't know how to stop them. They started when she first met Loki, that she knew for sure. Was this the Prophecy warning her of something? Was it the beginning of the end that her grandmother had been rambling on about?

Tia could feel something starting.. she just couldn't figure out what it was.

She pulls the covers over her naked body and snuggles back into the warmth. Her head automatically rests on Loki's lean chest. Closing her eyes she feels herself fall into the darkness again.

Darkness that holds _all_ the answers.


	11. Can't or won't?

_Loki's senses are tingling and Tia speaks with her grandmother about a certain book. What is up with them both?_

* * *

Loki wakes to an empty bed. Tia must have left early to start on the preparations for breakfast.

It had been a few days since they got together but those few days had been the best part of his life so far. It was mainly just sex right now but Loki wanted to get to know Tia personally. Yes they had spoken after being intimate but he wanted to do other types of things with her so he could know her on a deeper level.. it would also show him if he was really falling in love with her. He had heard it can happen quickly with some people but he wanted to be certain.

He gets up out of bed and turns the water on for a bath. He would find Tia once he was ready. The steam from the hot water hits his face. It's the same type of heat Tia radiates when she is trying to calm her lust filled heart. Immersing himself in the rounded bath he begins relaxing, Tia the only thought on his mind.

* * *

Loki enters the Grand Hall as many of the servants leave. The hall is now fully prepared for breakfast. The gold and red drapes cover the tables while the marble floor sparkles under the morning rays. The large windows are open today he notices. Birds chirp in a nearby tree as the soft blowing of curtains draws him to a familiar figure.

He watches Tia fold a napkin until it makes a bird shape. It's then he notices she has done a few different designs on each table. Walking over he places his hands on her waist causing her to jump and turn to face him. A small smile playing on her lips.

"I didn't know you could do that." Loki says, leaning his face closer to hers.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I think I found out some of them last night." He whispers, smirking when he sees her face flush. "Like the one where one of your legs was over my shoulder an-"

"Ok!" He hears her exclaim causing him to stop talking. "You, Prince Loki are one little devil."

He watches her eyes dart behind them before she places a chaste kiss on his lips. Her soft lips gently touch his before she pulls away when they hear the door open. "Maybe you could show me some more later." Loki growls into her ear before he steps away to join his family at the main table. He can see the smirk appear on her face as one graces his.

When breakfast ends Loki asks Tia to join him in the library. Their secret hiding spot for when they want to be intimate in a more public place.

"I thought we came here to.. you know." Loki asks, taking small steps towards Tia.

He notices her shift in her window seat before she places the book on her lap and sighs. "I know but I want to read first."

Loki places his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. "Tia what's wrong?" He whispers, watching her sigh before she looks at the ground.

"I-I want to protect myself.. you know after.. sex." She whispers as he watches her fiddle with her hands.

"In what way?"

"Against pregnancy.. we've slept together a few times now and I haven't been using anything.. do we maybe have a potion?"

Loki thinks for a moment. He kisses her cheek before turning her face to look at him. "I use magic so we should be fine.. unless.."

"I do trust you but I want to be extra sure."

"Do you not want to have children.. do you not want children to me?" Loki whispers, he can feel his eyes sting a bit as he watches her brows furrow.

"Of course! In an ideal world I would marry you tomorrow and have children the next day.. well in a world where status clearly doesn't exist." She says, a laugh escaping her at the end. "We don't live in an ideal world though and I would easily be banished if Odin ever found out about us _now_ never mind if we actually have a child so I just want to make sure."

"I get it." Loki whispers, he feels himself relax again. "Well I can teach you one now.. I can still use magic after we.. finish.. then you can take this potion I am about to show you a few hours after. It gives you about five hours after intercourse incase you forget straight away."

"Thanks Loki."

He watches Tia's face lift as if a weight has been lifted off her mind. He can't help but smile back as she leans into him.

* * *

 _"Done."_

"That's it?" He hears Tia ask from her kneeling position beside him. "That was easy."

"Maybe your getting better at this potion making."

"Maybe I am." Loki hears Tia whisper as she moves towards the door. "I've been meaning to ask you.. may I leave early to visit my father?"

"You don't have to ask Tia. Of course you can but.. can I come?"

"Why?" He can see the fear appear on her face before she quickly covers it again.

"I just need out for a bit."

"You won't like it. My father always has the place in a tip and it's the middle of nowhere. I'll be straight back anyway."

Loki nods as he watches her leave. He can sense something is up with her but doesn't want to push her incase she hides her true self away.

* * *

Tia paces the small bedroom. Her heels tapping the stone floor lightly. She can feel the sweat drip down her cheek as her hands quiver at every rustle of the bush outside.

"Grandmother I can't do this!"

"You have to."

"What if they catch me?"

She watches her grandmother roll her eyes before making room for her on the bed. "If you have started this 'relationship' with Loki then I doubt you will be severely punished."

"Really?"

"Do you think he loves you?"

Tia huffs. "I hope not! This was just meant as a bit of fun."

"But you love him.." She hears her grandmother whisper.

"I do not!" She exclaims, turning to face her smiling grandmother. "I don't love him.. I can't."

"Oh but you do my child.. I can see in those eyes of yours that your brain is working overtime to create the lies that have just spilled from your pretty mouth."

"I could just tell all of Asgard that your still alive!"

"They wouldn't believe you.. I died hanging from that rope years ago."

"I can't do this gran-"

"Can't or won't?" Tia freezes immediately at her grandmother's words. Was her relationship with Loki _really_ starting to cloud her judgement? "It's the only way.. it's the only way to stop it Tia.. Ragnorak."


	12. Waterfall

_Loki takes Tia to a secret area within the Palace and they share a few home truths but what happens when Tia is left alone to complete her mission?_

* * *

"Loki where are you bringing me?"

Tia can hear the shuffling of leaves under their feet as Loki leads her blind down some kind of path. She can hear birds chirping in trees, the smell of damp surrounds her and the faint movement of Loki's chest behind her.

"Just hold on." She hears him whisper, his hot breath hitting her cold cheek and sending shiver up her spine. "Open.."

When Tia opens her eyes, she feels her heart stop. The sight before her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Large trees surround a small waterfall and pond. A rainbow lights up the midday sky while the soft breeze flows through the forest. As they get closer Tia notices just how beautiful the setting is. Autumn leaves float on the ocean blue water. She could hear the faint drizzling as the water hits the rocks like silver eels, spilling over the edge and into the shallow pond. The water was varnish clear. Flowers nod gently as a sweet honey smell radiates from them. She could almost taste it. The sun glistens everything in a soft light. Tia shivers as she reaches the edge of the pond. It looks like a wall of blue satin threaded with silver. She can't help the gasp that escapes her as she takes in the natural beauty of the waterfall.

"Loki.. this is gorgeous." She whispers, turning to face him.

Tia notices he's not looking at the waterfall, he's looking at her. A sparkle in his eye and a small smile playing on his lips as his emerald eyes meet hers. "It's not the only thing."

She reaches her hand out, smiling when he takes it. "No it's not." Pulling him towards the pond she begins to undress. Her auburn coloured dress going first and her shoes following soon after. "Have you ever swam here Prince Loki?" She asks while slipping into the cold water.

"I don't think we will be doing much swimming." He whispers. Tia feels his soft lips gently touch her neck before his naked body is pressed against hers.

* * *

Two hours later they are seated on a large rock overlooking the pond. Tia reaches behind her to grab another handful of wild berries. She notes that they have a savoury taste and could easily be used for festive snacks during feasts. Taking another one between her lips she closes her eyes, feeling the soft skin of Loki's chest against her back.

"I could stay here all day."

"I wish we could Tia."

Their hair clung to their heads and around their faces. No matter how wet they were it still couldn't dampen their spirits as they watched the gentle flow of continuous water make it's way down the rocky hill.

"Tell me about the Royals Loki?"

She felt him shift behind her before a hand rests on her stomach. "Well.. my mother is probably the nicest one. Frigga is extremely caring and thoughtful. My father Odin is a bit more serious. He is the King though. Thor is just.. Thor. You've met him." Loki says, rolling his eyes. "Tell me about your family?"

"My mother died during childbirth with me. My father, who _is_ still alive always said that she was the perfect woman or at least very close. She seemed like a lovely woman who would have been a good mother. My father is a bit of a drinker. He is kind though and would do anything for me. My grandmother.." Tia pauses. She was going to speak about her there in present day. Loki would never understand if she told him the truth now. "She seemed to be a nice person too. A bit weird but still good at being a woman and mother."

"I didn't know that about your mother.. I'm sorry." She can see Loki's gaze fall on her.

"It's fine. I thought you should know." Tia quickly stands and begins to collect her shoes. "We should get back, it's going to get dark soon."

She hears Loki make a light humming noise as he makes his way towards her. "If you ever need to tal-"

"I'm fine Loki!" Tia snaps as she storms down the path towards their horses.

This secret keeping is killing her.

* * *

Tia makes her way through the library. Her head is pounding and her eyes sting but that won't stop her from completing her mission. Get the book and get out.

She thinks about what she should tell Loki. She would have to leave Asgard after this so maybe a note would soften the blow. She could just tell him everything but after the way she had snapped at him earlier and the look of sorrow on his face the whole way back to the palace just made her feel even more guilty for doing this mission for her grandmother. It's to save Asgard, Tia reminds herself.

Was she having second thoughts? _No._ Stick to the plan. Get the book and get out. Simple.

Slipping a hand between the golden bookshelves she unlatches the secret door behind them. The shelves open to reveal a small room packed with hundreds of books, looking past them she spots the one she has been looking for. Her grandmother told her it would be at the back in a glass case.. and it is. The gold and silver cover woven with mystical creatures. Tia lifts her shaky hands and takes the thick book between them. Perfect.

She can feel her stomach churn as she places everything back in it's place before slipping out the secret door again. The bright light of the sun stings her eyes even more now and she can see stars blur her vision. Taking a weak step forward she is stopped by an invisible wall.

Tia can feel the sweat drip down the side of her face as a rough voice pierces her mind.

 _If you don't give that book to your grandmother, everyone will suffer at the hands of Odin. He will force Loki to marry. Your secret relationship will be exposed when you fall pregnant and the day you give birth will be your last day on Asgard. Loki will try to do the right thing but that will only cause Ragnorak. Choose wisely leanbh._

The darkness closes in as a familiar voice comes into focus. "Why are you holding that book?"

 _Everything will change._


	13. The asset

_Tia wakes up in an unknown room with a very familiar face who needs answers. Meanwhile, Odin calls in someone that could finally solve a problem that has been troubling the King. Does he already know about Asgard's downfall? The Prophecy. And if so, what will he do when he finds out who is behind it?_

* * *

"Tia."

"Tia!"

"Wake up. Please wake up."

Tia gently prises her eyelids open. The blinking sunlight causes them to sting again but she pushes through as she searches for the voice's source.

Looking up she meets piercing green eyes filled with tears. "Tia.. are you well?"

"Loki." She whispers, her throat too sore to speak any louder. "Where am I? What happened?" Tia slowly moves up the uncomfortable bed so she is able to meet Loki's eyes. They are still filled with unshed tears. Looking around she can only see white walls and a few gold chairs.

"Your in the healers room. You fainted while.. in possession of an important book. Why did you have it Tia?" She can hear the crack in his voice like he is almost afraid to say how she was caught stealing it.

"I just.. I-I was looking for a new book to read and I came across it. I had no idea what it was." She reaches for his hand which only cause him to pull it away. "I'm sorry."

Tia watches Loki pace the room. His heavy footsteps causing her head to hurt more. "I thought you were dead. You just went down.. no reason."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologising!" She hears him shout before his footsteps stop at the side of her bed again. Tia feels his cold finger trace the side of her face then rest on her chin. She meets his eyes once more. "That book is of great importance to my father.. it has now been moved to a more secure area."

Tia can feel her heart begin to race. If it's been moved then that means. No.. she can't allow Ragnorak to happen. She _needs_ to find another way. "Where has it been moved?"

"Even I don't know that. It shouldn't concern you anyway.. just get better."

"Thank you." She whispers, reaching out to hold his hand as her eyes flutter shut. This time she feels him allow her to hold his hand.

She dreams of roaring fires. Engulfing all of Asgard while people run for their lives. Thick smoke fills the air and heart-wrenching screams take over her mind. One particular face causes a scream to escape her. Her eyes snap open meeting the green eyes of the man who has captured her dreams.

 _Loki._

"Hey! It was only a nightmare."

"It was.. sorry if I woke you." Tia replies, lifting herself up. She feels Loki place an arm over her shoulders as his lips gently kiss her forehead.

"You didn't. Eir did, she will be back soon with your test results."

Tia nods. Hearing the door swing open she untangles herself from Loki. It would look odd if they had stayed that close. Questions would certainly be asked that day.

She watches Eir enter with a small tray. The older woman's grey hair is cut short and the long white dress flows behind her. She looks a bit like an angel from Valhalla. "Good evening Tia. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

Eir laughs at Tia's little joke. "Very funny. I see why your _this_ Prince's chambermaid. No I want to ask you if you have eaten today?"

Tia takes her eyes away from Eir's intense gaze. Her blue eyes clearly still burning a hole in Tia. "I-I didn't have much this morning."

Tia hears a sigh leave Loki before a strong finger pushes her chin upwards. Her narrowed eyes meeting his fiery green. "You really need to take better care of yourself. I don't need my lo-"

Her eyes widen when she realise what he was about to say before stopping himself. "I know and I will."

"I found something else." Tia hears Eir suddenly exclaim. Looking up she meets a softer gaze. Eir's eyes are almost.. kind. "You still had someone's seed inside you that was threatening to take hold.. don't worry I have cleared you but you do need to remember to take that potion." She watches Eir's gaze flick between herself and Loki before she exits the room without another word. _She knows._ This only leaves Loki and Tia to think her words over.

"What if I had left it longer.."

"You would have been pregnant. It technically wouldn't have been your fault though.. you were ill Tia."

Tia can't help the thoughts that enter her mind. If she had just had something else to eat then she wouldn't have fainted and nearly got pregnant. The thought actually scared her.. if she gets pregnant then they can all say goodbye to Asgard. Their baby would mean the end of this realm.

Maybe even the universe.

If her grandmother is to be believed.

* * *

"I hear Prince Loki is quite fond of you.."

Tia immediately turns at Brenya's words. "Excuse me?"

"I heard some of the other maids' talking about how he hasn't left your side since you fainted yesterday and that it is _him_ doing everything for _you_ instead of the other way around."

"I don't think it's anyone's business. We are there for each other when we need it.. that's all!" Tia snaps back, she lifts the small items Loki had brought her and leaves the room quietly. All she can see out of the corner of her eyes is a shaking Brenya looking on.

* * *

"Are you feeling better this evening Tia?"

"I am my King. Loki has been brilliant." Tia replies, looking towards a smiling Loki.

"I can see." She hears Odin reply. Looking back up she can notice his uncovered eye is narrowed. "Well I believe you have work to do so you both may leave."

The last thing Tia hears the King whisper to one of his guards before she leaves the Throne room is sinister to say the least.

"Get the asset ready. I'll need her soon."


	14. If only she knew

_Two months pass as the lovers relationship grows stronger and confessions are made but what does the future hold when Odin unleashes his asset Ash?_

* * *

*Two months later*

Odin looks around the bleak dungeon. The man he had sent his asset to torture now lay a mangled mess in the corner. "I see you have done what I asked." Odin whispers, peering out of the corner of his eye to watch the fiery ginger appear from the shadows.

"I did. He didn't give me much and he died before I could get the full story." Odin hears her reply as she walks to examine her handiwork. "He said his mother knew of a witch you had killed many years ago. She had a secret.. sorry a _prophecy_. He mentioned how it had something to do with your son Loki and a woman he gets pregnant.. Ragnorak was his last word before I slit his throat."

"I had heard rumours of a prophecy but I needed to know the full story." Odin replies, keeping his voice low so only the young woman in front of him could hear. "I need you to do something for me Ash."

"What would that be?"

"Marry my son. Keep this between us and get me the information I need!"

"It would be my pleasure Alfather."

The last thing Odin hears is the familiar cackle of his asset before she shimmies out of his line of vision again. Back into the shadows.

* * *

"Good morning my Queen. Good morning Prince Loki." Tia states, stopping in front of the two Royals on their knees planting flowers. "The King would like you both to meet him in the throne room."

"Thank you dear." The Queen replies, walking past the brown haired woman.

"I told you I help my mother with the garden all the time." Loki states, smirking as he walks beside Tia.

Tia can feel her eyes roll with ease as she watches him strut towards the main hallway. "Me seeing you plant _one_ flower once isn't exactly proof that you do this on a daily bases."

"You just watch Tia." She knows he can still hear her laughing long after the Throne room doors close.

* * *

"You really think he is in love?" Thor hears Brenya ask.

He nods. "Yes. Have you seen his smile lately.. he normally only has that after torturing someone in battle!"

"But he's _Loki_.. the one everyone thinks nobody can love."

"I should congratulate.. and commiserate the poor woman who has got him like this. I fear a lot more people will be pranked now."

Thor watches Brenya's face fall. Her brows furrow. "What if it's Tia?"

"What?"

"She mentioned how they had been getting along better lately.. they talk more or something. I also think I heard him in her room the night I said how beautiful you were in the Grand Hall." She replies, Thor sees her look at the ground. "They _are_ close."

"That was ages ago. No Tia is.."

"More like Loki than we think."

* * *

Tia feels Loki plant a coy kiss on her lips as soon as he leaves the Throne room after his meeting with his father. She can feel her cheeks heat up. Why was she still so embarrassed?

"Come, I want to show you something." Loki whispers, taking Tia's hand and leading her down an unfamiliar path. They stop at a large tree. It's long branches a crooked mess and small leaves littering the ground. "Ta da!"

"It's a tree Loki.."

Tia watches Loki smirk. "Not just any tree." He glances at her before looking back at the tree. "The tree was dying a few years ago. Me and my mother used magic to speed that up a bit, we didn't want it suffering anymore. I decided to hollow out the centre. Ever since this has been where I would go after some silly argument with my father or after I'd done something wrong. It has been my escape from everything." He whispers, glancing at Tia again.

She only smiles up at him, urging him to continue. "I realise now.. your my escape too. This can be _our_ spot." She furrows her brows before pulling her hand out of his. He of course grabs it again causing her to sigh. "No listen! My escape in a good way.. I know I will have to marry soon and god knows who she will be. I just want _you_ to know that I love you.. I always will." Loki gently cups her face with his free hand. His cool skin a unique comfort to her now. "No matter what happens, I love _you_."

* * *

 _Please feel free to leave a quick review. I love to hear from readers and I hope you enjoy what I have up my sleeve :) Thanks!_


	15. 4 years later

_It's 4 years later and our loved up teenagers are now in their early twenties but what has changed? Meanwhile, Ash officially enters the Royal circle._

* * *

*Four years later*

Tia watches Loki take his bride in a quick kiss before turning to smile at the Grand Hall full of people who came to witness the Royal wedding.

The first Asgardian Royal wedding since Odin and Frigga. The proud parents of both parties standing at each side of the large room. Thor strolling behind his brother with a large smile on his face as Loki and his bride make their way back down the aisle.

Tia can't help the tear that slides down her cheek as she sneaks out of the Hall before anyone can notice.

When Loki had told her he loved her all those years ago she never thought this day would actually come. Her bubble burst the day he announced his engagement.. and to such a vile woman too. Oh yes she had heard the rumours.

It was well known to many across the Nine Realms that Ash wasn't the kindest person. Being the only daughter of Odin's Army Commander she obviously thought she was someone who could treat others in whatever way she saw fit. In Tia's eyes everyone was equal, they all have a purpose and work hard for where they are and no-one has the right to speak to others in any way other than nice.

She hears muffled voices behind her as she makes her way to the room that is being used as a place for guests to gather after the wedding. She knows she has little chance of meeting Loki there considering it will be packed in a matter of seconds with hungry.. and thirsty wedding guests.

* * *

Brenya can see the cogs turning in her best friend's eyes. She knows how Tia feels. Once her and Thor got to a few months then it was out with the old and in with the new.. basically a busty brunette that fluttered her eyelashes at him one day. She watches Tia across the room try to keep herself busy by cleaning as the young Prince and his bride enter. Cheers escaping many of the spectators.

Brenya makes her way through the crowd, she turns Tia and hugs her. "Forget him."

"How am I meant to forget him when he is _everywhere_ Brenya!" She can hear the sadness in her friends voice as she pulls back to look into Tia's eyes.

The bright green she is so used to seeing is now a dull comparison. She seems to have lost that spark that normally brightens up any room. It only goes from bad to worse when they hear a familiar voice.

* * *

"And finally.. this is my chambermaid Tia." Tia hears the familiar silky voice say from behind her.

Turning she faces Loki and his not so beautiful bride Ash. Her long ginger hair a fiery combination of curls on her head. Her brown eyes looking Tia up and down. Disgust written all over her face.. or maybe that is just what Tia wants to see.

"Good evening Prince Loki, Princess Ash." Tia says, her voice a mixture of happiness and heartache.

"You seriously have _this_ as a chambermaid." Tia sees Ash ask Loki. She can make out a faint sigh coming from the Prince's direction. "Her hair is a mess.. wait! You had sex."

"Clearly since I've been, funny enough, busy with _your_ wedding day Princess Ash."

"It's _my_ Princess." Ash replies, Tia can hear the slight growl at the end.

"Well _my_ _Princess_." Tia grits out. "If you would excuse me, I have guests to entertain."

"Not looking like that.. or maybe _entertainment_ is all your good for." Tia hears Ash announce loudly as she turns away from the Royals.

She doesn't hear Loki's reply but she is sure it will be some kind of agreement. This is, after all, what he seemed to use her for years as. Entertainment.

* * *

Tia had been staying out of the Royal families way the whole night. She had finally been able to leave the party but of course her plans for an early night had to be ruined.

"Why were you not in my bed last night?" She hears Loki ask as she makes her way towards her bedroom. Tia hadn't even seen him leave. The anger builds inside her as the heavy footsteps become louder.

"I thought you would want to be alone before your big day.. I did only find out the night before last that you were engaged."

"I was going to tell you sooner." She feels his hand grip her arm before her eyes meet his. She notices a spark of lust run through them and that's when the anger within her takes over.

"Bite me!"

"With pleasure." Tia hears him growl out before she feels Loki practically push her through the slightly open balcony door behind her.


	16. The morning after

_Tia wakes to a familiar face but this time she's not too happy about it. Brenya sees something she shouldn't before Loki and his new wife Ash come to an agreement that means he can focus all his attention on winning Tia back. Ash has other plans though.._

* * *

Tia groans when she feels the sunlight on her face. The heat causing the heavy duvet to almost suffocate her. It can't be morning already. Had she been that tired last night that she had forgotten to close her curtains? Thinking about the night before only made waking up worse. An uneasy feeling settles in her stomach as she opens her green eyes, meeting the relaxed face of the Prince sleeping beside her. His black hair sprawled across the pillow while his strong arm rests across her chest. How could she be so stupid? Just when she was trying to be angry with him she had to end up in bed with him.. again. Tia had promised herself and Brenya that she would forget the Prince and let him live his married life.

Tia is so deep in thought that she hardly hears the raised voices just outside her bedroom door until a loud bang jolts her.

"Loki wake up!" Tia whispers, nudging the sated Prince in her bed. Of course he adjusts his naked body so it now faces _away_ from her. "I hear shouting."

Getting up she finds a housecoat to cover her own nakedness before opening her bedroom door. The low creak causing the shouting to stop.

She meets a handful of servants bickering in the hall. "Oh Tia you haven't seen Prince Loki have you?"

"No I'm only up.. why?"

"He went missing shortly after the wedding and hasn't been seen since. Everyone has been so worried.. he's even missing breakfast as we speak."

Tia nods. Damn you Loki! "Well continue your search and I will be along to help shortly." She feels her heart race when she slips back into the room and closes the door softly.

She can hardly stand looking at Loki as he begins to fully wake up. His green eyes firmly focused on her. "What was that about?"

"You need to leave." Tia replies, lifting the few items of clothing she can find of his and handing him them. "Now!"

"Are we not even going to speak about last night?" Loki whispers as Tia watches him slowly get dressed. A smug smile gracing his face like he is proud of the fact he was able to get her into bed again when she was meant to be angry with him.

"No. Your married. We can't do.. the things we did last night again."

Tia can feel her cheeks heat up as Loki stops in front of her. His black trousers the only item of clothing he has bothered to put on. "Just because I'm married doesn't mean I love you any less. I want you Tia and _only_ you. I was forced into this arrangement."

"I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well we have to speak about it sometime so why not now?" Tia looks at her bed when Loki begins shouting. The events of the previous night playing in her mind like moving images. "Why not now Tia?"

"It's wrong what we did. You cheated on your wife on your wedding day!"

Before Loki answers Tia hears him growl. Looking up she notices his eyes aren't focused on her anymore but narrowed on something behind her. Turning slowly she meets the pale face of Brenya. The blonde haired woman visibly shaking and her mouth agape. "I-I was c-coming to see if you were g-going to make it to breakfast Tia.. I'll leave."

"No Brenya.." Tia whispers but it's too late, she's already gone.

Looking back to where Loki was standing she now sees him fully dressed in his armour. "You sort her and I'll speak to you later. I have a few things I need to discuss with someone."

Before she knows it Loki is also gone. A flash of green dust the only part of him that remains. Until it disappears too.

* * *

Ash casually rolls her eyes as her _husband_ strolls into the Grand Hall for breakfast. It's not like he is a good hour late or anything.

Greeting him with a smile she places the extra plate of food in front of the empty seat expecting Loki to sit down but he doesn't. Instead he lightly taps her shoulder and motions for her to follow him out of the room without another word. The sooner she gets this mission done for the King, the sooner she can kill Loki and live happily as the Princess of Asgard before being able to one day make her way to Queen. She needs to make sure this prophecy business is sorted first.. she can't rule what may not be there. She will gladly kill more innocent people for that position if she needs to though.

Closing the Grand Hall doors she turns and faces Loki. His face a carefully chosen emotion. It's stone like appearance only entices her closer. "What can I do for you _husband?_ " She almost chokes saying the word. She never wanted this marriage but she will keep up appearances until she has her moment.

"Did you want this marriage?"

It's a simple question. "No. You?" With a simple answer. She could easily tell him how much she despises him and how being married to a frost giant is like Hel on Asgard but she won't give him the satisfaction. She has one mission for the King.. and one mission for herself.

"How about we come to an arrangement then?" Loki whispers, Ash can hear the undertone of sadness in his voice. She guesses he realises they can't get out of this particular situation any time soon too.

"Go on.."

"You do your thing and I do mine."

"In what way?"

"In _every_ way. I don't want to touch you unless I have to. I don't want to look at you and I most certainly don't want to sleep with you. We got forced into this. I know for my father it's about having one son married but I get why it would work for you too." He replies, Ash takes a step back as Loki's tall figure hovers over her. "A Commanders daughter marrying a Prince. Getting to live in the big palace and be a Princess. It's touching really.. but I feel like you would rather be a Princess with no husband. You would rather have the run of the mill and give yourself to any suitor."

"You think life is all about being at the top? I'm not some whore who just picks up random people to sleep with.. unlike how I imagine you are like."

"I have one woman in my life and that's not you." Loki hisses. Now she is getting somewhere. As soon as she finds out who the woman is then she can start her and Odin's plan of getting rid of her before she brings about the end of Asgard. That is what the Prophecy was rumoured to be about. Loki getting a woman pregnant and suddenly.. Ragnorak happens.

"Well who is this woman? I should pay her a visit just to make sure she doesn't ruin this lifestyle for me."

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you who she is? I'm not that stupid unlike you." Ash swallows hard when she realises maybe she has given away too much. "Oh yes.. I heard the slip of your tongue. So this _is_ about the lifestyle more than anything else."

"No but it does make things easier."

"Well if it's about being shamed in front of the whole Kingdom, I will keep my affair quiet.. for now." And with that he was gone. _For now._ What did he mean by that? Was Loki actually planning to tell Asgard about his secret love? Maybe he doesn't know about this prophecy.. was that for the best?

Ash had so many questions going through her head that she decided a walk was needed. She knew one thing that was a fact.

Step one was complete.

* * *

 _Please feel free to leave some feedback :) I love to hear from readers and what people think so far._


	17. Three women One man

_Ash is being her usual (un)charming self. Meanwhile, Loki and Tia finally talk about some of the things that have happened. Will Loki get his girl back? And what does this mean for the Prophecy and Asgard's future? ;)_

* * *

"Brenya."

"Brenya!"

"Go away Tia!"

Tia shakes her head as Brenya turns to face her. "Not until you hear me out."

"Go on."

Leaning against the wall Tia tries to get her breathing under control. It's moments like this that she realises how unfit she is. "It wasn't meant to happen."

"Just like it _wasn't_ meant to happen all those years ago.. Tia you have been sleeping with him for far too long and what was the saying you told me? Oh yes! We can never marry Prince's."

Tia watches Brenya walk away from her again. "I love him.. he loves me too like really."

"Be careful.. but if he hurts you one tiny little bit.." Brenya whispers, Tia can see a small smirk grace her face.

"I give you full permission to throw a plate at him."

"Just a plate?" Brenya replies, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe a fork too.. just make sure it hits his eye."

"Deal! You should go before Queen Frigga finds us gossiping while I'm meant to be running her bath." And just like that Brenya disappears behind the Queens bedroom door.

* * *

Ash makes her way along the corridor that leads to the Queen's bedroom. She was thinking of getting to know the Queen. Get some tips for when she rules this Hel hole. Getting towards the corner she hears muffled voices. One quite low and one with a sweeter, softer tone. Was that Loki's chambermaid?

Ash hears the door close but just as she rounds the corner she meets a familiar face. "Who is hitting who with forks?" Ash asks, recalling the only sentence she heard from the maids exchange.

She watches the brown haired woman visibly shake. "Erm.. oh that.. it was just a joke between me and my friend." So this was the woman with the sweet voice.

"Who _is_ your friend?" Ash replies, nodding towards the Queen's door.

"Brenya. She's also a maid." She watches the young woman extend a hand towards her. "I'm Tia incase you forgot."

Ash doesn't extend her own hand. Instead she turns her nose up and brushes past the skinnier woman. "You know who I am."

* * *

Frigga carefully presses her whole body onto the door as she tries to get a better grip of what is going on outside her bedroom door. She can hear Tia but is that Loki's wife Ash too? Opening the door slightly she hears Ash's voice. It sounds more like she is almost talking to Tia in an authoritative way.. Frigga hates people talking down to others, no matter what status they have.

"Brenya dear, could you get me Prince Loki? He should be at the training ground."

A few minutes later her son walks in. Sweat and mud covering every inch of him but a large smile on his face as he greets her. "You wanted me mother."

"Please take a seat." Frigga sits on the small sofa beside Loki. "I wanted to talk to you about Ash.. how are you getting along?"

She watches Loki roll his eyes before sighing. "I hate the woman."

"I'm sure that's not tr-"

"It _is_ true. The way she spoke to Tia at our wedding yesterday was an absolute disgrace." She can hear the anger in his voice. "Nobody deserves to be spoken to like that.. especially not Tia who is the loveliest person, apart from you, that I know."

"I think you should have a word. I overheard her speaking down to Tia again today and as you say Tia is lovely and doesn't deserve that."

Frigga watches her son's eyes narrow before a burst of magic consumes him, knocking her to the ground. She slides her eyes to the side as Loki storms towards the door. "I'll kill her!"

* * *

Loki paces the small garden. He had been told that Ash was due here any minute. Looking up he meets the brown eyes of the woman he has been waiting to see. Her ginger hair flowing behind her as she strolls towards him.

Loki takes barely a second to slam her against the nearest tree. A strong hand grips her throat. " _Never_ speak to my chambermaid again!" He growls, narrowing his eyes at her still smirking face. "If I see you even _look_ at her the wrong way.. your head will be so far through this tree that people will start to think your part of it."

"Loki, let go of your wife."

Turning he faces his father. He can see the clear confusion on the old man's face. "She's lucky your here."

Using magic he disappears and soon reappears back at the training grounds.

* * *

Tia watches the last of the sun rays disappear behind the large mountains. The orange and yellow lines slowly turning to navy and black. She's about to make her way out of the library when she hears a loud smash. Moving closer to the door she notices a glass vase has been thrown against it. The small speckles of glass litter the floor as she rushes towards it.

"Leave it Tia." That familiar silk voice she has been trying to avoid all day now in the same room as her. "You can face me."

She turns her full body to meet him. _Loki._ His whole body covered in dirt and sweat like he has been rolling around in the grass all day. "What happened to you?"

"Thor."

Tia's lips form a small O as she takes a step towards him. "Another one of your famous fights?"

She hears Loki huff when her green eyes meet his. "We need to talk." Tia nods. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the engagement."

"When did you find out?"

"That day four years ago when you came to tell me and mother that father wanted us in the Throne room.. he told me I was to be married but he didn't tell me who it was."

Tia can feel the anger rise in her throat. "The day you told me you loved me for the first time! How could you Loki?" She shouts, her voice echoes around the room as she lifts her hands into fists and begins hitting his chest. The tears blurring her vision. "How could you let us continue? How cou-"

She is cut off by Loki's strong arms pulling her closer to him. Her hands involuntarily moving to his shoulders as she looks up at his face. Unshed tears fill his eyes which breaks her heart. Tia knows all of this is not entirely his fault but she can't shake all of the anger away just yet. "You should never have heard it from Thor. I wanted to explain incase we couldn't be together anymore.. but I've sorted that part at least."

"Excuse me?"

Tia pulls back when he kisses her forehead. "I've had a word with Ash and we have come to an arrangement. We can still see each other while me and Ash pretend to have a normal marriage."

"Does she know it's me?" She watches Loki shake his head. "Do you two.. you know.."

"Definitely not! I would rather poke my own eyes out with sticks."

Tia feels the smile form on her face as she leans her head upwards. A tear escapes down Loki's face which she happily kisses away. "I still love you."

"I know. I still love you too.. for all my sins."

"Hey!"

"I will always take care of you.." Loki whispers, giving her a wary smile. "And all of your body too."

She gently pushes his shoulder. "Way to ruin the moment Loki."

Before Tia can finish her protest Loki's lips smash against hers. This time his kisses are full of emotions.

Emotions she will happily reciprocate.


	18. Beginning of the end

_Tia has second thoughts and Ash ups her game. But more importantly, what else did Loki leave in Tia's room?_

* * *

Tia can't sleep. She watches the flames from the fire dance around the small log of wood. The orange and yellow flowing like silk in a breeze. The warmth gently soothing her as the raw smoke smell clears with every light breeze coming from the open window. She can hear the gentle breathing noises coming from Loki as he sleeps soundly with her wrapped in his embrace. His cool skin pressed against her back. Tia knows he will be leaving soon though.

After he got married he made a promise to try to visit her as often as he could but he would always have to leave before sunrise to make it back to his bedroom before people got suspicious that he was never there.

It had been nearly a month since he married that.. woman. Woman was an understatement, Ash was more a wolf in sheep clothing.

Tia could just tell Ash had something against anyone that was below her. More times than not it was Tia biting her tongue so she didn't suddenly insult the Princess and get thrown in the dungeons for it.. that would be all she needed. Instead she just smiled, nodded and walked away, not giving Ash the satisfaction.

Reality kicks in when she feels the sated Prince shift beside her.

* * *

Loki wakes feeling better than he has ever felt. He opens his eyes meeting silky flesh of the one person he loves more than anyone else. Taking a minute he pauses on the heart shaped birthmark on her right shoulder. The birthmark he usually kisses every night before he leaves Tia's room.

Shifting slightly he sees Tia move to face him. Her green eyes lifting to meet his. "Good morning." He whispers, gently kissing her forehead.

"Well as good morning as the middle of the night can get."

"I know.. sorry if I woke you."

He watches her smile fade before she shakes her head. "I was already awake. Thinking."

"Don't think too hard you might hurt yourself."

Loki slides away from Tia when he hears her soft giggle. His cold skin leaving the warmth she radiates. "Why are you not in your wife's bed? You _are_ married. That's where you should be.."

"Ash.. sleeps around." Loki whispers, his green eyes sliding to look at her. "She's slept with most of Asgard, why would I want to tie myself in that way to someone like that?" His voice is low, his words pronounced as he tells the only truth he has ever told in his life. "Anyway.. I have you."

"She's still your wife."

"We haven't consummated our marriage and I have no intention of doing that. I have you!"

"Is that all I am.. someone you can use because you can't or won't have your wife!"

"Your far more than that. I'm not using you. We have been together since we were teenagers and I don't even love her.. I haven't had sex with her, I never wanted to marry her, Odin forced it on me because she has money and wanted the status.. you know that and you know what you are to me my love, my first and only lover so _never_ question it!"

"I'm sorry.." He hears her whisper. Loki hadn't noticed he had been shouting until he turns to face her. She is upright on the bed. The dark duvet covering most of her gorgeous body but he can see her shaking under it. "I know all of that.. I just.."

"No Tia. I should be the one apologising. The vile woman has been treating everyone.. especially you, so horribly and it's got me worked up." He replies, making his way back to his side of the bed. "I love _you._ You mean more to me than you could ever comprehend.. just remember that."

"Don't let her annoy you. Odin probably requested it so your just letting him win if you keep going on like this." He feels her hand cup his face as her green eyes meet his. "And I love you too.. always have.. always will."

"If I didn't know better, I would be thinking you were trying to get me to stay a bit longer." Loki whispers, leaning forward so his body is hovering over hers.

His lips mere millimetres from hers. "Is that so bad?" And then he captures them.

One kiss won't hurt.

* * *

Ash steps away from the window when she hears Loki enter. He doesn't even look her way as he makes his way towards his own bed. She watches the magic that leaves him as he tidies away a few of his discarded clothes. The green mist is strong as he sits on the bed, only moving his fingertips and suddenly the clothes are gone. Ash knows she hasn't got the power to go against a master of magic to stop this prophecy but she does know maybe taking something from him will help. That's where she begins thinking of this mysterious mistress of his.

"Do you love her?" Ash found herself asking Loki.

Obviously they sleep in separate rooms but they have a shared communal area meaning she has to actually see him once in a while.

"Excuse me?"

"This mistress woman of yours, do you love her?"

"Yes.. I have been with her many years." Loki replies, Ash can make out how his voice becomes softer as he speaks of this mystery woman.

"Many years?" Loki gives her a wary smirk over his shoulder. "How did you not get found out?"

"To answer your first question, four years. The second is a bit more obvious.. I'm the God of Mischief and Lies and we are clearly good at hiding."

"You really do love her.." Ash doesn't realise that it's more a statement than a question. She feels a light tug at her heart as she thinks of what her and Odin plan on doing to the poor girl. She almost feels bad. _Almost._

It's the small smile that graces Loki's lips that pulls her back to reality. "She's everything." He replies before Ash watches him quietly leave the room again. With a flurry of green mist, Loki is gone. Leaving Ash no closer to finding out the woman's identity. She peers outside again as the full moon begins to disappear and the sky lightens.

Smirking to herself, Ash lifts the empty bottle from her pocket. It had contained a certain potion to enhance ones changes of getting pregnant.. now that potion was in the little bottle Loki lifted from beside his bed earlier that day. All Ash has to do is wait. The mystery woman will fall pregnant and she will know _exactly_ who to kill to stop this stubborn Prophecy before Asgard is destroyed.

She will have her moment.

* * *

 _Tia couldn't stop it. She sees the smoke rise as the ash burns her skin. The strong smell of death surrounding her and a baby wailing was all she could hear among the wreckage that Asgard was now reduced to._

She can't get the metal taste out of her mouth as she jerks awake. _Alone._ Is this how her life will be now? A quick fumble with Loki then her now familiar lonely nights. Nightmares of the Prophecy plaguing her.

What she didn't know was.. the Prophecy had already begun.

Loki had left more than just his tattered cloak in Tia's room that night.


	19. Evil of the stars

_Ash's latest murdering spree allows her to collect vital information about the Prophecy. Loki is asked to go to Alfheimr by his suspicious father and Tia tries to enjoy her day off.. only for it to be completely ruined._

* * *

Darkness lurks behind each wall of the ransacked cottage and murder hangs in the air like a thick fog, creeping through the city of Asgard until it finally engulfs it completely.

A young woman dressed in all black with fiery ginger hair kneels over her latest shaking victim. Her own hands shaking with excitement as she holds the long gold dagger that will kill all that get in her way. She's here for answers.. and that's _exactly_ what she will get.

Ash loves this. She loves the adrenaline that pulses through her as she slices through the main artery in the man's leg. The high she gets when he screams out in pain and begs for his life. Blood now covers the once cream carpet. Splattered across it like a painting. That familiar deep red.

"Tell me who she is?"

"I-I don't k-know about any p-prophecy and I most c-certainl-ly don't know about a w-woman." She can hear the tremble in his voice as he reaches to stop the bleeding.

Ash pulls the dark haired man to his feet and places the sharp dagger at his throat. Her place of choice when killing her victims. "If you don't tell me, this dagger will be buried in your throat quicker than you can take your next breath."

A sigh escapes him as his blue eyes flutter open to meet her narrowed brown. She had watched all of them die, every victim that came into contact with her. She had loved every second of killing them and now, this man, this _drunk_ would just be another smear of blood on her dagger.

"Ok, ok. My mother knew some potion making. She was part of a small magic group of villagers, about fifteen in total. The leader was an older woman who had an.. obsession shall we say with prophecies. She would always go on about things happening and how she had saw it happen months before in her dreams."

"Who was this woman? Where does she live?" Ash replies, she digs the dagger deeper into his skin as he struggles against her, finally giving up when she hisses at him to continue.

"Everyone thought she was mad. They mainly ignored her but soon after she was executed by Odin for being a witch. Rumours started that she didn't actually die and that some of the things she spoke about may come true one day so my mother and the group closed down. The old woman used to live in a small cottage just at the top of this street. You follow the dirt path into the woods, some of her family may still live there."

Letting go of the man she leaves him to fall to the ground. "What family did she have?"

"Her daughter got married but died during childbirth.. I don't even know if the baby survived." The man whispers, furrowing his brows Ash watches him look out the window towards the woods for a moment. "A young woman does go up there every few days. Not many people venture towards that area of the woods but _she_ does.."

"What does she look like?" Ash hisses, digging her dagger into his throat again.

"Dark hair, pale and she looks like she could work at the Palace. You know the maids aprons that they sometimes wear?" Ash nods. Of course she knows the maids aprons, those little commoners wear those like they are head of the household. "She wore one the last time she visited.. it was green I think."

And with that Ash slices through his throat like she is cutting cheese for her mid-day snack. She takes the time to watch him struggle to breath. How his body jerks under the pressure of the blood escaping him. It makes her cackle when he finally gives up. How weak?

She wishes she could stay with this body longer, look at it but she has places to go.. people to see. One day all of Asgard would face her judgement. Today she had more important business to attend to for it's current leader.

Now to the cottage on the hill.

* * *

Loki could hear the muffled voices as he makes his way along the corridor towards the Throne room. He always hated getting summoned here when he was younger, it meant he had done something wrong but now as an adult.. it was usually something worse. He pauses at the door to listen.

"You called me back for this?" Is that Ash's voice? "I was right at the cottage door. About to find out who we have been searching for. Odin you called me back when I was _so_ close!"

"I had to, he's your husband."

"Unfortunately." It's the last thing Loki hears before the guards open the doors.

Loki enters the vast room. Making his way towards the Throne he nods his head towards Ash who stands with more of a snarl than a smile on her porcelain face. She wears a long green dress. On anyone else it would have looked beautiful. On Tia it would have looked outstanding but on Ash, it's awful. Plastering on his own fake smile he stops at the foot of the marble stairs leading to the golden Throne.

"You wanted me father?"

He watches Odin shift in his seat. "I wish for you to go to Alfheimr. It's important that the Nine Realms ar-"

"You want me to go to Alfheimr?"

"I wish for you to go wherever I send you! _I_ am King and anyway.. it's just for a month or two for peace tal-"

"A month or two!" Loki shouts, his eyes wide as he takes in his father's weak state. "And when do I leave?"

"Preferably within the next two weeks."

"Do I get to bring anyone?"

"Of course, you can brin-" Loki cuts his father off again.

"Tia."

"Excuse me?"

Loki shakes his head as the smile on his face widens. "I wish to bring Tia." He replies, smiling up at his father. "She is my chambermaid and I doubt Alfheimr will have anyone as good. She knows me."

"I was thinking your wife instead."

Loki turns his head to face a snarling Ash. "If she wishes to go.." He whispers, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Loki only gets a low grumble before she responds. "No. I prefer my home comforts.. and we have many years ahead of us to meet other rulers together." He watches her lips move as Ash speaks in her toneless voice but he doesn't take all the words in. All Loki hears is a no and he is more than happy about that.

"So Tia it is." Loki replies, looking back at his grimacing father before bowing his head and exiting the Throne room with his head held high. He doesn't look at Ash as he leaves but he feels her eyes burning holes into the back of his skull.

* * *

Tia had spent the day enjoying a spa break with Brenya. Both maids had got the same day off because the Royals were having some family time or something. She hadn't really listened to Loki when he was telling her about it earlier that day. She was just more excited about having a break.

Suddenly the doors burst open pausing the maids' conversation. "We are going to Alfheimr?" Loki says, Tia can hear his breathing coming in short bursts as if he had been running. His green eyes focus on her as a hand reaches for his chest.

"What? Now?"

"No in a few days or weeks obviously." She watches him roll his eyes before a wide grin spreads across his face.

Before Tia can reply he is gone. A sprinkle of green mist, a wicked smile and he's gone. She turns to face Brenya who sits sipping her mead as if nothing had happened. "Do you have any idea what all that was about?"

"No.." Brenya whispers, Tia can hear the slight slur in her voice as another glass of mead is downed by her best friend. "Shhh I have to pee."

Tia relaxes back onto her chair watching as Brenya makes her way across the room. Her bare feet tripping over each other and the sound of laughter was all that could be seen and heard in the usually quiet room. Before Tia can react Brenya falls flat on her bum, laughter once again escaping her as she crawls towards the bathroom. "Brenya your drunk maybe I should bring you ba-"

"I'm not drunk." Brenya replies, her voice high pitched and fruity as Tia makes her way to pick up her friend. "Your drunk.."

"Come Bre."

Brenya allows Tia to lift her off the ground. Tia swings an arm around her friends waist as they make their way down the long corridor. "Remember the time we got lost in the forest while drinking that awful mead Thor had given me for my last birthday?"

"I do remember that." Tia replies, shaking her head as she remembers finding Brenya falling asleep against a horse. "You fell asleep against that poor horse and I had to carry you home."

"Exactly! It's just like that now.. only I'm not drunk." Tia can clearly tell she is drunk by how she slurs her words but when another fit of giggles escapes Brenya she decides to keep quiet and allow her friend to laugh. Brenya always was a happy drunk. This is probably the first time in a long time they have been able to meet up and actually enjoy themselves. "I know your secret Tia."

Tia feels her heart stop. "What secret would that be?"

Brenya begins laughing again. "You know of a Prophecy that will end Asgard."

Tia stops dead in her tracks, allowing a laughing Brenya to fall forward. She leans against the cool wall as her heart beats wildly. She can't hear anything, only the blood rushing through her body. Looking around the young maid hopes nobody has heard what her friend just confessed.

Unfortunately someone _did_ hear them. And it completely threw him off balance.

* * *

 _Please feel free to leave some comments. I love to hear from readers :) Thanks!_


	20. Secrets of the heart

_Ash continues to search for information about the mysterious woman behind the Prophecy and may have just stumbled across some vital leads. But are they right? Meanwhile, the identity of the man who overheard Tia and Brenya is revealed._

* * *

The Throne room doors close with a soft thud as Odin sighs beside her. Ash has always loved these moments. The moments where it is just her and Odin planning a good old murder. She turns softly to face Odin, his one eye focused on her.

"I'm curious Odin. Why was Loki so adamant that he take his little maid Tia to Alfheimr?" Ash enquires, looking the tired King over. She has been thinking about Loki's latest words to her and finally been able to connect some of the dots.

"She has been his maid for four years I believe so why should he _not_ bring her."

Four years. The same amount of time he has been with this mysterious mistress. "Four years you say?" Ash watches the old King nod. Thinking this latest information over in her head and allowing the information she has already collected to sink in, she smirks wearily. "I think I've found our mystery woman Odin. It has to be Tia."

"Don't assume until we have proof."

"Oh I will have it.. I'm going to get the _precious_ Tia pregnant."

"And how will you do that?"

"Loki is the master of magic.. I'm the master of potions and let's just say I've been slipping her something the past few weeks." Ash replies, a wide smirk graces her face as she shimmies out the Throne room door. "If I'm right and it's Tia that Loki is giving the potions to then we will have our answers soon enough."

* * *

Loki turns his head as he hears the faint voices.

 _You know of a Prophecy that will end Asgard._

He stops dead in his tracks. Listening carefully incase the woman feels the need to elaborate. He had been making his way back to his room after training with Thor. Already covered in mud he had decided to take a wash before visiting Tia later that day.

Stepping behind a pillar he watches as two small figures make their way along the long corridor. Their long dresses trailing behind them and the light tapping of shoes echoing as they pass him. Peering closer he notices one is holding the other. The brown haired woman stopping every once in a while to take a breath. Looking closely he notices a small mark on her shoulder. A heart. _Tia._

It's the birthmark that he kisses every night before he leaves her to return to his own chambers. The birthmark he once made fun of because it was so unique.

 _You do. You know it's all going to end one day Tia._

 _Shut it Bre!_

When he hears her usually sweet voice spit venom he knows he has to leave. Loki has never heard Tia hiss at anyone before but now it makes him curious as to what else she is hiding from him. This usually perfect woman clearly has a dark side.

Using magic he suddenly appears in his own bedroom. The room is dark when he looks around. He watches the sun slowly disappear behind large grey clouds. The sound of busy shoppers on the cobbled streets dying down as they make their way home before the rain starts. Smoke fills the air as he breathes in the roaring fire in the corner, a golden glow engulfing the room.

Thinking of what Brenya had said, he slowly begins thinking of Tia. Her soft skin gently touching his and how her lips always taste of sweet honey. Those emerald eyes peering into his soul. He had woke up to that just this morning but _now_ all he could think about was why she was lying to him? If what the young maid had said was true then why was Tia not letting people know about this Prophecy? Why was she keeping it to herself?

Maybe Brenya was so drunk that she was just mumbling and it was all a lie. He had smelt mead as the young maids passed earlier so it may just be that, it was drunk rambling and it wasn't true. That's what he told himself. It was all a lie but he knew in the back of his head he still had a spark that maybe, just maybe, it was the truth.

He looks back out the bedroom window to catch the last of the yellow rays disappearing behind the dark clouds. The small raindrops hitting his window softly and the heat from the fire taking over his body.

Should he confront Tia?

* * *

Ash stands in the doorway of the cottage on the hill waiting for someone to answer. The large wooden door opens to reveal a grey haired man. "Can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, may I come in? I have a few questions."

"Of course!" The older man ushers her inside. "What's the Princess doing asking questions?"

"As you may know we have had a string of murders recently and I just want to do my bit to find the culprit and make sure our people are safe. I promised a few guards and investigators that I would help while the rest of the Royal family are busy training."

"What a lovely Princess we have but unfortunately I haven't heard anything about murders."

"Right. First, have you got any family? Is it just you living here?" Ash asks, looking towards the closed door on the far side of the room.

"Just me. My daughter works at the palace but I rarely see her."

"That must be annoying."

"Not really, I know she loves her job and the people she works with."

"Does she have a suitor in her life?"

"Not that I know of." Being around Loki has helped improve her lying skills so she can tell this man is lying as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"Well if you have any information on what has been happening or if you need our help then please feel free to visit the palace anytime." Ash turns to leave but she spots a familiar face in one of the pictures by the door. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes. That's my Tia."

Ash grumbles to herself. "She works for my husband. His maid that he can't seem to let go of."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing! Just me rambling. I should go but remember what I said. If you hear or see anything.."

"You will be the first to know Princess Ash." And with that she leaves the small cottage. Only glancing back when she notices the curtain move on the window on the far side of the cottage.

"I wonder.." She whispers, pulling the dagger from her hip and cleaning off the dried blood from her last victim.


	21. Discoveries

_Loki makes a few shocking discoveries while Tia wrestles with her head. Meanwhile, we introduce a new character called Asmund.. what new information can he provide?_

* * *

Loki couldn't sleep that night. He had tossed and turned and ended up pacing the room for a good three hours before Tia came to get him ready for breakfast.

Tia had left an hour before and he was _still_ pacing the room thinking of how this sweet, seemingly innocent girl could be hiding such a massive secret. That's what it was. A massive secret. She knows Asgard may end one day but she keeps it bottled up.

He decides to push it to the back of his mind and just believe that the two young maids were drunk when they spoke about this.. Prophecy.

Loki is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn't hear the low creak of his door opening.

* * *

Tia scans the grand hall looking for her friend. "Brenya.. are you in here?"

"Coming now!" She hears a small voice shout from the opposite end of the hall. Suddenly a light tap is felt on her shoulder causing her to jump. "Sorry. What's wrong?"

"I thought we could talk."

Tia watches Brenya take a seat at one of the tables, motioning for her to join her. "Well you wanted to talk so take a seat."

"Loki was weird this morning." Tia whispers, dusting herself down before sitting beside Brenya.

"Isn't he always weird.."

"No he.. I don't know.. he seemed to be ignoring me." Tia replies, sighing when Brenya rolls her eyes.

"You told me to stay away from the Prince's years ago. Remember that?" Tia nods. "You said this kind of thing would happen when they got bored of us. Now it has."

"I'm probably just over exaggerating or being paranoid. I haven't been feeling well lately so it's more than likely all in my head."

"What do you mean you haven't been feeling well?" Tia can hear the suspicion in her friends voice but doesn't dare meet her eyes.

"I just.. have been sick the past few mornings."

"You need to see Eir." She hears Brenya whisper before a small hand is placed on her shoulder. "You need to talk to Loki first though. I've heard many stories of people who have had protected sex but still end up pregna-"

"I'm not pregnant!" Tia shouts, whipping her green eyes round to meet Brenya's narrowed blue.

"Then you have no reason to be this worried."

"I need to go.." Tia whispers, shrugging her friends hand off her shoulder and not looking back as she leaves the grand hall.

Once outside, Tia lets the tears fall. Cascading down her face like the beautiful waterfall Loki had shown her all those years ago. This can't be happening.

* * *

"Prince Loki may I have a word please?"

Loki turns to face the young man who has silently entered his bedchamber. "Now _really_ isn't a good time."

"It's important."

"Fine! What's your name?"

"Asmund. I have been investigating something lately. I know you are going away to Alfheimr soon but I've already tried to speak with others about this and they have dismissed it.. maybe.. I could.. tell you."

"Who have you spoken to?"

"Your father but he said it was none of my business and to leave it while Thor just ignored me and began drinking again."

"That sounds like Thor.." Loki mumbles, sighing as he thinks over the mans words. He can see the young man's blue eyes quickly avoid his gaze when he looks at him again. Feeling a bit sorry for the man he internally agrees to help. Love must be making him soft. "Tell me everything."

"Well it started a few years ago. I was called to a killing in the dungeons below us. An older man, maybe middle aged but he had his throat cut and had several other injuries that suggested torture. We have had about twelve murders, all with the same or similar injuries over the past four years within Asgard alone." He studies the young blonde haired man as he recalls every murder in great detail. "I have been looking into it for a while now in my free time. It appears all of the victims are connected because they all have at least one family member that has been involved in some form of magic. Whether that be potion making, dark arts or they can do some form of magic itself. The last two murders have been in the last week alone.. that's why I need your help."

"The killer is getting desperate then?" Loki whispers, his finger rubbing his temple. "It appears you have me interested. So, just to get this clear, this _killer_ is murdering people that have a connection to someone that knows or does magic? Obviously they must be searching for something."

Seeing the young man nod makes him smile. "Or someone."

"I want you to keep digging. I will do the same and we will meet once I return from Alfheimr.. deal?" Both nod as they shake hands and leave the room, continuing on their separate ways.

* * *

Tia can feel the nausea wash over her when Loki enters the room. "Loki I don't feel well."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been getting hot and cold sweats, nausea and.." She whispers, stopping when she realises what it could _really_ be. Her conversation with Brenya hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"And?" Loki prompts. Tia can hear the curiosity creep into his low voice.

"My monthly is late." No not the prophecy. It can't be that, anything but _that!_

"You've been taking your potion?"

"Of course!" Tia shouts, she begins protesting but a spell of dizziness silences her.

Could it be the Prophecy? Is this the beginning of the end for Asgard?

"Well we should get Eir." Tia hears Loki whisper, his hands rest on her hips as he places her on the bed.

"No. I'll go later before we go to Alfheimr if I'm still bad."

"Do you want me to co-"

"No! I mean.. it's probably nothing."

* * *

Loki watches Tia sit against the headboard of the bed. Her eyes fluttering closed before snapping open again like she doesn't want to fall asleep in front of him. "I heard you." He whispers, feeling his heart begin to race.

"What do you mean?" He looks away when Tia's green eyes meet his.

"Brenya.. said how you knew all of this stuff, Asgard, that it was going to end one day."

"She was drunk. Loki she had no idea what she was saying. You have to believe me!" He hears Tia protest. He can't figure out if it's the truth or a lie. So much for him being the god of mischief and lies.

"I do." Loki whispers as he hears Tia sigh before relaxing on the bed again. He glances back, watching her drift off to sleep as his magic fills her veins. What if she is telling the truth?

 _What if she's not?_


	22. Leave

_Tia makes a discovery that will threaten Asgard's safety and Brenya goes missing._

* * *

Eir could see how the young girl was shaking as she entered her healers room. From the outside Tia looked normal, healthy and happy but as Eir looked closer she could see the stress mounting in her young eyes. What if the Alfather's plans went wrong?

* * *

Tia enters the healers room. After yet more sickness she thought she should at least get it checked out before she went off to Alfheimr with Loki.

She looks around the white room as she takes a seat waiting for Eir to connect the soul forge. Tia had always not minded the healers rooms when she was younger, even when she got hurt she had always thought they were a comfortable place but now all she could think about was how if she is pregnant that this pregnancy could end Asgard and that shattered all the comfortable memories she had of this place.

"I was wondering if you had some time to check something for me please Eir?"

She watches the small grey haired woman approach and motion for her to lie down. "Of course, what can I do for you?"

Tia knows that Eir can see how scared she is. She can see it in her eyes as the old healer looks her body over. "I think I'm pregnant.."

"Don't worry dear.." Eir replies, she can see her flick a switch and suddenly the room is in darkness and the golden outline of her body is floating above her. "We will see wh-"

When Eir stops talking Tia whips her head round to see what the matter is. She watches Eir's face pale and her mouth open and close as if she was trying to say something. "What's w-wrong?"

Eir blinks before pointing towards the ceiling again. "See this small dot right at your womb.. the one that looks like it is flickering.." Tia nods, focusing her eyes on the dot Eir was now pointing at. "That is your baby."

Tia feels her heart stop and her breathing become heavy. No, no, no. It can't be! This can't be happening! "W-What?"

"The baby is quite strong. By the heartbeat and the size, I'd say your about a month gone." Eir replies, Tia meets her grey eyes and nods. She can't even form words right now and she realises Eir can sense that as she feels her place a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry though, Frost Giant babies grow at a faster rate than human and Asgardian babies and this little one should be here within the next seven to nine months."

Tia wonders how Eir knows it is part Frost Giant but quickly realises that Eir specialises in pregnancies so would more than likely have seen this before. "Seven to nine months?" Tia asks, her voice more a whisper but she knows Eir can hear her.

"Yes dear.." Eir replies with a slight nod as she walks towards the door. "I'd say more towards the nine months end of the spectrum because of your Asgardian genes and the fact the baby already has a strong heartbeat.. I'll give you a moment."

Eir's news had deeply effected her and as Tia left the small healers room, she had a feeling this day was only going to go from bad to worse.

* * *

It's late afternoon when she arrives at her family home. After speaking with Eir Tia took a long walk around the Palace grounds before she even thought about starting her duties for the day. Now that she had most of her duties done she decided a visit to her grandmother was in order. Eir's news was all she could think about.

Tia could think of a million things worse to tell her grandmother but a pregnancy seemed to always top the list. She couldn't even begin to think about Loki and how she would tell him. How was she meant to tell the man she loves that their unborn child was going to end Asgard one day? How do you even bring _that_ up in polite conversation?

Tia enters the small cottage that her father and grandmother live in. The place is filthy once again and her father doesn't seem to be around this time for her to shout at. She isn't here to clean or shout, she has more important things to discuss. "Grandmother I've made an awful mistake."

"What is it dear?" She watches her grandmother sit up straighter in bed. A deep frown playing on her features as she takes in Tia's shaking figure.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Does Loki know?" Tia shakes her head, looking towards the floor like it has suddenly become more interesting. She can almost feel her grandmothers grey eyes burning a hole in her head. "The Prophecy is upon us.. I warned you. I warned you!"

"And I'm sorry."

"People may be after you if they find out about this pregnancy. They will want to _kill_ you for getting pregnant to a _Prince._ Odin won't want an illegitimate grandchild and the Princess doesn't look the type to raise another woman's child to her husband.. you need to _leave_.. run.. anywhere Tia!"

"I can't just leave Loki.." Tia whispers, she can feel the tears form in her eyes as she begins walking towards the door.

"The Prophecy will happen either way."

* * *

As Tia makes her way through the halls of the Palace she can't help but wonder if she should speak with Brenya again. She doesn't want to go to Alfheimr without calming things with the only person in the universe that she trusts more than herself.

Tia takes a sharp right turn and before she knows it she is standing outside her best friends chamber door. She knocks the door lightly and steps back. When no-one answers she knocks a bit harder before slowly pushing the door open. Once she sees the scene before her she nearly faints.

The bedsheets are ripped and thrown all over the room. Brenya's usually tidy dressing table is on it's side, makeup splattered across the dark floor and mirrors cracked. The thing that worries her the most is the red handprint just beside the door as if the person was trying to cling to the wall for dear life.

* * *

Brenya can feel her heavy eyes flutter open. All she can see is white, the light is just too bright. Once she fully opens her eyes they start to adjust. She can make out that it is some sort of room she has been placed in. The walls are all white. The table in the corner is white, the bedsheets are white and she is dressed in a long white dress as if she has been prepared for a funeral. If this is what Valhalla looks like then it must be awfully boring. She places one hand on the bed while the other pulls the bedsheets away, that's when she notices the blood.

 _"N-No! Stop!"_

So much pain. It's all Brenya can feel.

 _She sees a flash of ginger before her vision starts to blur._

It's her hand. Brenya can see the red blood coming through the tight bandage as the flashbacks could her vision.

 _"Do as I say and stop struggling!" She hears the chilling voice call out. Is that a woman?_

She looks around for a door but the room has none. It's just plain, white walls and no escape routes.

She tries to scream but she's all alone. Brenya could imagine hearing a pin drop in the silence of the room and screaming wasn't doing her any favours either.

That's when she realises she will probably die here. Alone, cold and miserable.

* * *

 _Please feel free to leave some reviews. I love hearing from my readers :) Thanks for the feedback so far too!_


	23. When darkness falls

_More information filters through Asgard about Brenya's kidnapping and many people have to deal with the aftermath in their own way. Will this make or break our power couple?_

* * *

It's the type of scream that makes his blood run cold. It was raw, full of emotion and echoed through the Palace corridors. Loki quickens his pace as he marches in the direction of the scream. He thinks he knows the person who had screamed but it's hard to tell when so many people are now filtering out of their chambers.

"Get back into your rooms!" He shouts, pointing at a young blonde maid who he recognises from dinner service. "Get my parents and alert the guards."

As he rounds the corner his heart sinks. Loki knew that he recognised that scream.

 _Tia._

She's curled up in a ball outside Brenya's room. The door is wide open and he can see the mess that the room has been left in as he makes his way towards a shaking Tia who has planted herself facing the room.

"Tia." He whispers and only gets more sobs as a reply. Loki gently touches her shoulder but she flinches back causing him to kneel beside her instead. "What happened love?"

"S-She's g-gon-ne.." He can hear the breaks in her voice as she lifts her head. "I-I found the room like t-that."

"Why don't we get you back to your chambers and let my father sort this?" He replies, pulling her onto her feet and wrapping an arm around her waist. They silently walk down the short corridor to Tia's chamber door, his own chambers being next door. "I'll leave you to get cleaned up while I see what has been going on.. is that alright Tia?" Loki only gets a shaky nod as a reply before Tia disappears behind the wooden door.

He hates seeing her cry. The last time he saw her cry was when he was teaching her to ride a horse and she fell off and twisted her ankle but he had never seen her _this_ bad. Her usually sparkling green eyes were dull and had a red rim around them like she had been rubbing them for hours. Her skin was paler than normal and as she disappeared behind the door he noticed she had blood on her cream dress.

Loki makes his way back to Brenya's chambers and realises he is _finally_ not alone. His mother and father, albeit in their nightwear, stand just outside Brenya's door speaking to a few guards and Asmund. He remembers him from their talk a few days ago and was now able to observe how he was examining the scene.

"What have you found out?" Loki calls out to anyone who is listening.

Asmund peaks his head out the door. "It appears to be a kidnapping." Loki watches the young man make his way through the room while pointing at various items. "A struggle happened as the victim came out of the bathroom. Several things have been knocked over meaning it could be someone who was of the same gender or build as the victim. We have a bloody handprint by the door as if the victi-"

"Brenya." Loki interrupts, looking towards the smudged handprint.

"Sorry, Brenya.. erm.. as if she was trying to hold onto the doorframe. I have also found traces of a potion.. a sleeping potion I believe it is. This may have been on a napkin and held over Brenya's face to make her drowsy while the kidnapper took her."

"When do you think she was taken?" Loki hears his father ask from behind him.

Asmund shakes his head. "I'd say no longer than four hours ago. It's hard to pinpoint an exact time but this blood has dried either really quickly or it has been drying for a few hours."

Loki steps away from the room. "I'll let Tia know. She found the room like this."

"We should question her." He hears one of the young guards say as Loki walks away.

"You can try but you'll have to get through me first. She is in no fit state!" Loki replies, smirking when the guard just bows his head.

He slowly opens the door leading into Tia's chambers and is met by darkness. Opening the door further he finds Tia's sleeping form curled up on the bed with only a towel wrapped around her. Loki carefully creeps across the room, knowing each of the floorboards off by heart and trying his best not to stand on the creaky ones. Lifting a blanket he covers Tia with it before leaving the room again.

* * *

Tia wakes to nothing but brightness. She squints to try and take in her surroundings. For a moment, just a simple moment everything seems normal until the events of last night flood her mind and the tears start flowing again. So many questions run through her head.

 _Where is Brenya?_

 _Is she ok?_

 _Should she be out looking for her?_

 _What about the blood?_

 _Is she hurt and possibly dying somewhere?_

Once Tia has calmed herself and got dressed she carefully opens her chamber door, wanting to revisit Brenya's room but instead of finding an empty corridor, she finds a sleeping dark haired Prince propped up against the wall beside her door.

She gently shakes him awake. "Loki?" Tia whispers, kneeling beside him as his eyes flutter open. That bright emerald green shining through.

"Hi.."

"Hi.." Tia replies, blushing when he reaches up and pushes a strand of hair out of her face. "What are you doing here?"

She helps him slowly get to his feet, her hand gripping his arm to steady him. "I wanted to make sure you were alright and that nobody would come and try to interrogate you in the middle of the night so I slept out here."

"You could have just stayed in the bed with me.."

"I thought you would have wanted to be alone." Loki whispers before smirking. "Plus you tend to take over most of the bed and the way you were sleeping when I found you seemed to confirm that."

Tia gently smacks his arm. "Shut up! I sleep like a lady."

"A lady who sleeps more like a wild animal than an Asgardian.." She watches him continue to smirk down at her, only managing a weak smile herself.

"I hate you.."

"No you don't."

"No I don't.." Tia replies as the tears blur her vision again.

Loki pulls her into a tight hug as Tia lets the tears fall. "Hey! It's going to be alright. We _will_ find her."

"Do you promise?"

"On my life."

What Loki doesn't know is.. that his life may actually be on the line.

* * *

Ash lurks in the darkness of the corridor, rolling her eyes as she watches the lovers embrace.

"Take the plan to the next level."

"As you wish Alfather.."


	24. Alfheimr

_With no new leads on Brenya's disappearance, Tia and Loki go to Alfheimr for Odin but Tia freaks out when she hears The Prophecy's voice again.. what could this mean for her future?_

* * *

It had been nearly a week and there was no sign of anyone getting any closer to finding out where Brenya was being held. From the bloody handprint Asmund, a guard of some sort that knew Loki, was able to find out that she was alive when she was bleeding. This allowed Tia to have hope that her best friend was _still_ alive and that she was going to be found soon.

"Will you still be coming with me to Alfheimr?" Tia hears Loki whisper, his hand gently stroking her spine.

She lifts her head to meet his eyes. She always loved his morning eyes and how the green always seemed brighter when he looked at her. "I-I don't know if I shou-"

"You should come. It may take your mind off the investigation for a bit."

"I'll try bu-"

She is suddenly interrupted by the nausea she has been getting the past week. Tia would always make some excuse about a stomach bug but it had been over five days of constantly feeling sick and Loki would soon be asking questions. She runs into the bathroom and lets the sick out.

"Are you ok?" She hears Loki ask as a hand gently comes to rest on her shoulder and another holds her hair back. "Is it the stomach bug again?"

"You shouldn't have to see me like this.." Tia whispers, grabbing a towel and cleaning her face with it before standing.

"You're still beautiful. Even when you're sick."

"Loki I need to tell you somethi-"

Before Tia can finish a loud bang is heard outside her room. Pulling on their clothes both Tia and Loki open the door. _Odin._

"Good morning my King, what can I do for you?"

Tia watches Odin's eyes rake over her before landing on Loki standing behind her. "I thought I might find him _here._ Son we have called a family meeting, it appears an old enemy of yours has come back to the Nine Realms and we need to know everything about him from you."

"Which enemy?" Tia can hear the undertone of weakness in Loki's voice but keeps her eyes focused on Odin who is once again looking her up and down with disgust playing on his usually stoic features.

"I can't say in front of _her._ "

Tia feels Loki brush past her and without a second glance he is gone.

* * *

 _One week later._

"This place is absolutely beautiful Loki.."

Loki watches Tia take in her surroundings as they walk up to the Palace of Alfheimr. He has been here so many times that he has almost got used to it but he remembers Tia mentioning before how she has never left Asgard. "This is all new for you?"

Her green eyes meet his and a large smile graces her face. "It is.. and it is more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Thank you for taking me."

"Who else would I take?"

"Well.."

"Don't even say the word." It's more a command than anything else but Loki can see how Tia's eyes turn back towards the scenery and that she knows not to even attempt to say the word. _Wife._

"You have arrived!" Loki hears the King shout loudly. His voice echoing across the grassland. "I thought you and your little maid had gotten lost."

"No chance of that happening King Bjorn." Loki replies, shaking the grey haired King's hand. He points towards Tia who is smiling up at the King with a faint blush. "This is Tia."

"Nice to meet you Tia." King Bjorn says, shaking her hand.

"A pleasure Sir." Tia whispers, bowing her head slightly.

"No need for such formalities. Please call me Bjorn and don't bow your head to me.. it makes everyone look like they are keeling over…" Bjorn steps away from them before leading the way towards the Palace. "Now it's time for supper and I'm sure you are both famished after your long journey."

* * *

Tia couldn't believe how beautiful Alfheimr was. She had always been told about it as a child but actually seeing it in person was even better. She took in how the bright green hills rolled softly down to the fast flowing river that ran through the middle of the quiet forest. Once she stepped out of the forest and it's tall trees they were greeted by flat grassland with a maze and a fountain placed in the middle. Loki had said the Palace would be on the other side of the maze.

Now she is walking towards a building that she can only describe as spectacular. It's tall, quiet and made of what seems to be a type of silver.

"Please take some mead Tia." Bjorn's voice snaps her out of her trance.

She looks at the golden goblet before shaking her head and politely replying, "n-no thank you.. erm.. I'll stick with water please."

Tia feels Loki hand on her arm, stopping her from walking any further. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"I'm not in the mood. Is that such a crime?" She replies, shrugging his hand off and taking her seat at the table.

She can feel Loki's eyes on her but she decides to focus on the food being placed on her plate by the many servants buzzing around the grand hall. It's a large space, not as big as Asgard's grand hall but still very big. Looking up she notices a crystal chandelier with golden candles in each slot, gold that matches the walls too. The large bay windows on the far side of the room allow the natural moonlight to flood in while the candles above and all around the table give the room a warm, golden glow. Tia could spend all day here. She wonders what it would be like to just sit and read in here when the room is quiet.

Once dinner was over King Bjorn and Loki started their peace treaty discussions. Feeling bored Tia decided to retire for the night. As she makes her way through the vast halls towards the guest room she feels a sudden jolt of dizziness. She stumbles into her dark room and collapses on the bed, closing her eyes to see if that helps.

 _You can't keep lying to him._

Tia hears a voice whisper. "Who's there?" She shouts into the darkness but her eyes can't spot any movement.

 _He is the God of mischief and lies after all._

"I-I don't know who you are b-but you need to leave!"

 _I will get you!_

Tia jolts awake, sweat covers every inch of her and she can feel her heart pounding in her ears when she tries to control her erratic breathing.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream." She repeats to herself, looking around the room before covering herself in the large blanket and letting the darkness take over.

 _Are you sure it was just a dream leanbh?_

* * *

 _Leanbh means 'child' in Irish._ _Please feel free to leave some comments and feedback :) I love hearing from readers! Thanks._


	25. Sins of secrets (filler chapter)

_Tia and Loki have some fun.. unaware someone is watching._

* * *

Tia watches the sun rise from behind the silhouette mountain. She always loved watching the sunrise and sunset in Asgard but here seemed to be even more beautiful. She crosses the field to get a better look and sits at the foot of a large oak tree.

"I think we need to talk."

"You're probably still drunk from last night so why not leave it a few hours." Tia replies, continuing to watch the silhouette mountains become clear once more.

"Tia you have been in a foul mood since we left Asgard, you refuse to drink anymore and you snap at everyone who tries to talk to you." She hears Loki growl out.

"Maybe I'm just not in the mood to do certain things. Not everything is about you Loki and sometimes some people have other things on their mind!" She shouts, snapping her head towards Loki. Tia watches him sit beside her with a frown.

"I know not everything is about me but you can talk to me when something is wrong."

Tia feels the tears blur her vision. "You would hate me." She whispers, turning away from him. "I have so many secrets, I have so many things I want to tell you but I can't and now they are building up and they are all I can think about.."

"Then just tell me! I could never hate you." She feels a hand gently caress on her shoulder and a pair of lips kiss her neck. "I love you and once we are home I can properly show you."

"What do you mean?" Tia faces him. Green meeting green.

"I'm going to have a word with father and see if I can get my marriage annulled."

* * *

"How is he Heimdall?" Queen Frigga asks.

Heimdall looks out towards Alfheimr, he sees two lone figures in a field doing- "He's well my Queen."

"What is he doing?"

"He's currently.." Heimdall thinks for a moment. Currently having sex with Tia. Currently cheating on his wife. "Him and Tia are taking a tour of the Alfheimr palace grounds."

"Oh good. I'm glad he has Tia with him, she will keep him in line like she always has." Frigga exclaims, a wide smile spreading across her porcelain face. "She honestly is the best thing in his life sometimes."

"I will update you if anything comes up." Heimdall replies, smiling at the Queen before looking towards Tia and Loki again. How are they going to explain this?

* * *

Tia lies flat on her back, chest heaving and a smile spreading across her face. "I don't think you have ever been that passionate in a long time Loki.."

She hears Loki sigh before a hand is placed on her stomach causing her to freeze. "I just felt this.. pull.. like you were pulling me towards you and suddenly I was having the best orgasm of my life."

"Well I'm not complaining because the sex lately has been out of this world." Tia replies, reaching for her dress and putting it on.

"At least that's something we can both agree on.."

"About earlier.." She starts but Loki silences her with a finger to her lips.

"I know you have been under pressure lately and a lot has happened especially with Brenya going missing so I understand that you haven't been yourself lately.. just talk to me in future though." Loki replies, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Now, I have a meeting with the ambassador for Alfheimr so I will see you at dinner."

Tia watches him walk away using his magic to dress himself. She places a hand on her stomach and sighs. "How am I meant to leave him little one?"

* * *

Hours pass and Tia feels the familiar bout of nausea coming over her again. She decides to put down her book and retire for the night, missing dinner in the process. Tia had actually been enjoying a book in one of the upper floor libraries. She loves that they have at least three small libraries in this Palace and that they are all packed full of books from across the Nine Realms.

Tia reluctantly makes her way back to her room for a long bath. Maybe that will help with the morning sickness, if you can even call it that.. it's more like all day sickness, she thinks to herself.

As she relaxes into the warm water she thinks about how much Brenya would love this place. The golden walls, the libraries and the vast landscapes that allow you to walk for hours without even realising it. She misses her best friend. Growing up Brenya was always the popular one while Tia was more reserved especially when it came to feelings but somehow, in the midst of being shipped off to work they became friends and that friendship has only grown stronger the past few years. They would do anything for each other.

Maybe that's their problem.


	26. Wife

_The King of Alfheimr has some information that surprises both Tia and Loki. Could this help Loki figure out why so many people are being murdered in Asgard?_

* * *

Loki watches Tia from his chamber balcony. Her gorgeous curves on full display as she exits the small bathroom and wraps a towel around her body. Climbing over the partition wall that separates his balcony from hers, he allows himself a moment to compose himself before he takes his idea to the next level.

He steps into Tia's room in one graceful move. As if entering through bedroom windows was nothing out of the ordinary.

Loki watches her hum along to an unknown tune while brushing her hair. He gently wraps an arm around her waist causing her to yelp and drop the small comb.

"Prince Loki that is _not_ very gentlemanly!" He hears her reply before turning her to face him. A smile playing on both their lips.

"The Prince of darkness is always a gentleman." Loki whispers, his lips gently touching her own.

Tia pulls back. "Are you quoting Midgardian Shakespeare now?"

"If it helps get you into bed.." Loki replies, his hands lift the hem of her towel. "Then yes."

Two hours later they are sprawled out on Tia's cold floor with nothing on but Loki's horned helmet on his head and only their breathing filling the room. Somewhere between their third and fourth sex position Tia had decided that his helmet would be a good addition to their antics. What Loki and Tia didn't realise was that it was going to be the reason the bed was now broken.

"Why weren't you at dinner?" Loki decides to ask her. It was the reason he was going to see her in the first place but then she decided to walk around naked and well.. that idea went out the window the moment he stepped in it.

"I wasn't feeling too well."

"You haven't been feeling too well a lot recently." He replies, using magic to dress them both as he helps Tia to her feet. He had counted, over the past month nearly every day but three Tia had not been 'too well' or had used some excuse for her moods or for not being somewhere.

"I'm fine now Loki, it comes and goes and it's none of your business if I'm well or not!" She shouts, placing herself on the edge of the bed with a pout.

"It's none of my business?" He watches her nod slowly. "You're the love of my life so of course it's my business if you're sick. You did see Eir?"

"Of course I saw Eir.."

Loki is about to reply but is interrupted by bangs at the door. He turns the doorknob and opens it, facing King Bjorn.

"I thought I might find you here." Bjorn says, smiling at Tia sitting on the bed before returning his grey eyes to Loki. "I was wondering if you would both join me for a night cap. I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Both Loki and Tia nod before following the old King into the grand hall. The usually busy hall is now empty with nothing but a table against the window, a few candles and some snacks. Taking their seats Loki notices Tia has been looking out the window since they arrived in the grand hall, probably still thinking their conversation over. "What did you want to discuss with us?"

"Your wife."

Loki freezes and out of the corner of his eye he can see Tia's head snap around to face Bjorn. "What about her?"

"Be careful around her Prince Loki." Bjorn replies, narrowing his eyes at Loki. "When she trained here for a few months a few men went.. missing shall we say."

"Did you ever investigate?" Loki hears Tia whisper.

Bjorn shakes his head. "Unfortunately she left before we could get a chance to ask her about them. It was stated at the time that she knew all of them but we don't know why they went missing or if she was even involved.. it was always just suspicious you know?"

"Her turning up, these men going missing then all of a sudden when she leaves it's all fine again." Loki replies, eyeing the King when he nods.

"When we heard you were engaged to her I knew we had to somehow warn Asgard but you were married so soon that we had no chance but to let nature take it's course. Then I saw you and your pretty maid here having fun in the gardens and I knew if Ash found out then.."

"Then what?" Tia enquires, looking towards Bjorn again and squeezing Loki's hand under the table.

"Well those men went missing for unknown reasons but imagine if she had been involved and if she has a reason to get rid of someone. Imagine how dangerous she could be then."

Loki smirks. "She has no feelings for me and vice versa so she has no reason to get rid of Tia."

"Are you sure?" Bjorn replies, looking towards Tia who freezes beside Loki.

"What do you know Bjorn?" Loki growls out, turning his eyes towards the King again.

"Just that you two make a far better couple than you and that evil wife of yours." The King states, raising his glass as if to toast them.

Loki ignores the nagging questions mounting in his mind and plays along. He has plenty of time to question the two people at this table with him. "Thank you. I wish Odin could see that."

"I'll tell him!" Loki hears the King pipe up.

"No it's fine, I'm dealing with it." Loki replies, he sees the King wink before retiring for the night.

"Does he know about us?" Tia whispers, Loki can see her lean forward out of the corner of his eye.

He turns his eyes to meet hers. "No."

"Do these people hate Asgard?" She's full of questions tonight.

Loki shakes his head. "These people are quite forward and boisterous so the King stating, what I think you are referring to, him saying how he will tell Odin is just in their nature.. they are basically all smaller versions of Thor." He replies, grinning down at her.

"Why does the King of Alfheimr like you so much?" Tia asks, Loki turns to face her with narrowed eyes. "I just mean everyone seems to like Thor but this king adores you."

"The _King_ has a mischievous streak.. we get along."

Tia falls silent once more and Loki decides to sleep on the questions he has for her. Maybe when he has more time, he can finally get them answered. For now he was just going to enjoy her company and hope everything goes well when he tells people about him and Tia being a couple.


	27. The truth will prevail

_Tia and Loki are in for more than one shock as the days' events take a twisted turn. Meanwhile, Asmund can't trust anyone._

* * *

It had been a week. A whole week and Tia still wasn't any closer to telling Loki she was pregnant. She realises that she is now only one week away from being two months pregnant and according to the books she had been reading while in Alfheimr then she should be starting to show soon. The books had been written by a young woman who had travelled to Jotunheim and learnt about Frost Giants, her main book was about pregnancies within the Nine Realms. According to that, Tia's bump would be starting to show within days.

She calmly closes the book over and looks at Loki. Of course he is engrossed in his own book and for all he knows she could be dying in the corner. His long, dark hair falling all over his face as his green eyes scan each page. Tia feels the bubble in her chest grow and her palms begin to sweat. How was she going to tell him about the baby? Was she even going to mention how Asgard is going to end some day because of this baby or will she leave that until it actually happens?

"Erm.. Loki.. can I have a word?"

She watches his face light up as he meets her eyes. "I know what you're going to say and it's ok."

"I-I don't know wh-"

"I know it's your birthday soon and the death of your mother is always hard at that time.. especially now with it being a big year." Loki sighs when Tia frowns. "Us. How we have reunited and how we can plan to tell everyone about us."

"No Loki.. that's not it." Tia replies, taking a step towards his window seat position. She watches him smile and that's when the bubble bursts. She can't do it. "I'm.. scared of how people will react." She lies. Maybe if she runs away it will be for the best. Nobody will have to know about the baby.

"Don't be scared. It will all be fine. It's not the end of Asgard if they take it badly anyway." Loki replies, smiling up at her before returning to his book. And there it is, those three words she has been unable to say but Loki can say them so lightly within a joke.

 _End of Asgard._

* * *

Asmund made his way past the horde of guards. Each of them giving him an odd look but he kept his head down, he had more important things to deal with. He had been meaning to bring the liquid he had found on the last body to Eir for weeks but he had been so busy with protecting the cells that he hadn't had a chance yet.

He knocks on the healers door. No answer. He tries again but still no answer so he peers inside and the room is empty. Where would she be?

"She's with Odin." He hears a voice say from behind him.

Turning he faces a smiling Ash. Her long red hair falling in curls down her back while her green dress seems to maximise her pale complexion. "Thank you Princess Ash."

Before he can walk away she pushes him against the wall. Her thumb gently pressing on his lower lip while her other hand slides down his stomach. "You're the one investigating the murders aren't you?" She whispers, he can feel her breath fanning his lips as he opens his eyes to meet hers.

"I am." Asmund states, pushing her away.

"You should be careful. Never know when that head of yours might be cut from your body." And with that said, she disappears down the dark hallway. Only turning once to wink at him.

He shakes his head. What is wrong with that woman? Walking towards the Throne room he begins hearing voices but the doors block a lot of the sound so he can only hear pieces.

 _She's preg.._

 _..Loki.. now.._

 _Tia.. rid.. what about Br.._

"What are you doing here?" A blonde haired guard asks. Interrupting Asmund's spying in the process.

"Wrong turn." Asmund replies, gripping the liquid bottle and making his way towards the Palace exit. He can't trust anyone..

* * *

Tia hears the crack of wood as the door is slammed open, hitting the wall with such force it causes all in the room to shriek. Odin strolls into the dining room with what Tia can only describe as pure hatred in his eyes.

"Let's talk about the _baby_ shall we?"

"What baby?" Loki asks, furrowing his brows at his father.

"Oh she hasn't told you yet.." Odin's eyes land on her and all she can do is shiver when his face twists into a crooked smile. "Or were you going to do a midnight flit with that brat you are carrying?"

In this moment Tia just wants to crawl into a dark corner and die. She watches Loki's eyes widen before landing on her. "Loki let me exp-"

"No need. I think I understand but I do have one question. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"I was trying.."

"Clearly not hard enough!" He shouts, turning his head towards his father and walking out of the room. Odin following close behind.

"I should have helped you tell him that night at dinner." Tia hears Bjorn whisper, his face coming into view in front of her and a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you two in the garden then I heard what you said when Loki left."

"That's impossible.. you were up here."

Bjorn laughs, a deep hearty laugh and Tia feels her chest tighten. "I have gifts. That's why I'm King. I come from a long line of blood magic let's just say. Be careful Tia." And with a nod he leaves the room.

* * *

Brenya watches the fiery haired Princess enter the room, a gap opening in the wall allowing her to enter with ease before closing again. "Odin's powers are strong and I've learnt how to bend them. Just incase you were going to ask how the walls do that." Ash snarls at her, a twisted smile playing on her lips.

"I wasn't going to ask." Brenya replies in a monotone voice, standing to face the Princess.

"Well you might ask a few questions after I tell you my good news."

"Can't wait!" Brenya exclaims, rolling her eyes when Ash takes a step forward.

"Sarcasm won't help your case so if you're not going to talk about Tia or give me any information on this Prophecy then I suggest you keep that ugly mouth of yours _shut._ " She meets Ash's dark eyes and leans against the wall. "I found out some good news this morning."

"What good news would that be? Did you _finally_ get Loki to sleep with you?"

"I can imagine Tia teaching you her deflective sarcasm ways already." Ash replies, the smile disappearing from her face and a stern look taking over. "Tia's pregnant."

Brenya feels her heart sink. She remembers Tia telling her about the Prophecy and now it may actually be happening. "And?"

"And I'm going to kill her."

* * *

 _Sorry this is a day late. I had an interview for one of my dream jobs yesterday and was shattered afterwards. Back to normal tomorrow though :) Feel free to leave a comment. I love hearing from readers! Thanks for the feedback so far too._


	28. Heartbeat

_Brenya tries to play along to whatever game Ash is playing so she can find a way to escape. Tia feels isolated the more Loki ignores her and Heimdall can't help but worry about the future._

* * *

Brenya thinks Ash's words over. She can't let her best friend die, she would do anything to stop that from happening. Tia was there for her when she had nothing. They had _always_ been there for each other and Brenya would still always be there for Tia. After a few minutes, she sighs in defeat when Ash starts tapping her heel on the marble floor.

"Ok I'll talk but I don't know much and you have to promise not to hurt Tia." Brenya whispers, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. She doesn't want her best friend to die so she plays along. "Tia told me about a Prophecy that someone told her.."

"Who told her it?" She hears Ash ask.

"I don't know.. honestly! I just know that it has something to do with a baby, the end of Asgard and Loki. That's all I know, I swear!"

Brenya feels the tip of a knife under her chin and her head moved upwards. She meets Ash's eyes, only letting Ash see the slight fear on her face before masking it like Tia had taught her. "You better be telling the truth."

"I am, now can I go?"

"No." She watches Ash turn to leave.

Play along. "Please! I have done _nothing_ wrong."

"Oh but you're useful to me now. I may not kill Tia right _now_ but one day I will and in the meantime, I can always use your life against her to get information." Brenya hears Ash whisper before the wall is closed and she is left alone again. Tears well up in her eyes and she collapses fully onto the bed. What now?

* * *

Tia steps onto the small boat, taking a seat at the back so she is out of Loki's way. She watches him step on after her and not even look her way as he places himself beside his father.

"The journey back shouldn't take too long then we can get Heimdall to transport us through The Bifrost into Asgard." She vaguely hears Odin say but her mind is more focused on other things.

When Loki left the dining room earlier that day he went straight to his chambers and collected his stuff, leaving Tia to carry her own belongings down to the boat that Odin had waiting to transport them downstream to where Heimdall was going to transport them back. She hadn't minded carrying her stuff back, even with a sore back from the baby's growing weight pressing on it, but it was the fact Loki hadn't spoken to her in hours and now he seemed to be completely ignoring her. _That's_ what hurt the most.

She feels heavy material being placed over her shoulders and looks up, meeting the green eyes of Loki. "You looked cold."

"Thank you." Tia replies, smiling at him when he sits beside her. "You know I-"

"Just rest. It's getting late and it's not good for the baby I'm sure." Loki says in a monotone voice causing Tia to move away from him slightly. Placing her body along the wooden bench she begins to drift off. Only relaxing fully when she feels a familiar hand gently rest on her stomach.

* * *

"I hear congratulations are in order _husband.._ " Ash says, keeping her voice low as she watches Loki roll his eyes.

"Just don't!"

"Well I'm here to escort you to the Bifrost marking site for Heimdall to allow us into Asgard so I would play along if I were you." She snaps back, a smile playing on her lips.

"Please be quiet Princess Ash.. I feel a migraine coming on with just the sound of your voice." She hears Tia say, the smile quickly fading from Ash's face when the young maid smirks and Loki chuckles to himself. Oh Ash was going to enjoy torturing her for information.

"It may be best to keep Tia alive." Ash whispers, her eyes going between Loki and Tia as they step off the boat. Loki placing a hand on Tia's back to steady her.

"I thought we were going to kill her and the child."

"Are you capable of killing an unborn child?" When Odin doesn't reply Ash continues. "We can keep Tia alive, find out more about the Prophecy, try to stop it and when the child is born we will somehow sell it or leave it on a doorstep on another world."

"That sounds like a good plan. We need to get it moving along though so that when she is out of the way Loki can forget about her." Odin replies, smiling down at Ash. "I've already caused a slight rift between them.. now we just wait."

"We strike within the next week. She will be showing a bump soon and we can't have her and Loki making up in that time. We want him to hate her, not want anything to do with her and when she is gone then I can take him for myself and maybe we will be a normal married couple." Ash focuses on Loki once more.

What Odin doesn't know is Ash plans on killing every member of the Royal family once this Prophecy is sorted. She has no intention of living a happily married life with Loki. If she gets her way.. he'll be dead soon after Tia.

* * *

Heimdall watches Odin, Ash, Loki and Tia appear before him. Tia unconsciously gives him a hug as she returns to Asgard.

"It's good to see you again Heimdall." She whispers, smiling into the crook of his neck.

"And you Tia.." That's when he hears it. The faintest heartbeat humming in his ears. He knows Tia's would be roaring but this heartbeat is small, fast and sounds almost like it is reaching out to him the more he listens. It disappears when Tia breaks contact with him causing Heimdall's smile to falter for a second.

He watches them cross the Bifrost before turning towards the stars again.

This is not going to end well, he thinks to himself.


	29. Memories and babies

_Tia spends her day reminiscing about Brenya and their time together while Loki feels his life is moving in the right direction.. but at what cost?_

* * *

It had been two days since they arrived back in Asgard. It had also been two days since Tia had spoken to Loki. She keeps getting the nagging feeling he is ignoring her but every time she sees him he always seems to be busy with other things.

The moment they stepped back into Asgard Odin had told Tia to resume her chambermaid duties so she has spent the next few days not only cleaning Loki's room but also her own. She thinks about cleaning Brenya's too but she doesn't want to risk the chance of getting rid of any evidence. Instead she just sits on Brenya's bed, looks out over the city and sobs quietly into a pillow filled with Brenya's favourite flowery perfume.

 _"I want you to get me that one for my birthday Tia."_

 _"You know you're not meant to know what I've got you, right?"_

 _"Well it is my favourite and you've been getting me it since we turned sixteen.."_

She can remember that day like it was yesterday. In fact, it was the day before Brenya's recent birthday a few months ago where they had went to the market to collect a few last minute decorations for her bedroom. Tia had wanted the room to be decorated to the max but Brenya was more a conservative person.

 _"Oh no we can't have the whole room decorated.. what if someone walks in and sees it's my birthday? It will be round the Palace in no time Tia."_

She takes one last look at the dark and empty room before making her way to her own chambers. Stepping into the unusually cold room she meets the green eyes of Loki. The last person she thought she would see.

"Hi.."

She watches him move to the side of her bed, lifting the potion bottle and not even looking at her as he passes her. "I just came to take the potion away. Not like you need it anymore."

Tia reaches for his arm but he flinches away. "Loki can you please just talk to me about this? We haven't properly talked or even had sex since Odin told you I was pregnant and the whole way back to Asgard you pretty much ignored me!"

"I'm scared.."

"Scared?" She replies, meeting his tear filled green eyes.

"I'm scared of hurting the baby.." She can see the nerves playing on his increasingly paling face.

"You won't hurt it. It's strong and it takes a lot worse to even just bruise a baby in the womb."

"I shouldn't have had to find out about the baby from Odin in the first place Tia. Maybe I wouldn't be this scared if it was you that told me." And here comes Loki's famous anger.

"I'm sorry. I truly am but if Eir had just kept her mouth shut then we could have had time to work Odin around to the idea.."

"You kept taking the potion right?" She hears him shout as she turns her eye towards the floor.

"Of course!"

She looks up and watches Loki take one sniff of the potion in his hand. "This isn't our potion. This _enhances_ a woman's chances of getting pregnant while the one I give you reduces it.. did you change it?"

"I don't know anything about these potions. I just take the stupid thing Loki!"

"Calm down Tia. This stress isn't good for you or the baby."

"Oh yes.. now _you_ care about the baby, now _everyone_ cares about the baby!"

Loki takes in her tearful eyes as she feels an arm being wrapped around her waist. "I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want to know how they got swapped.. or how this all happened."

"I know how it happened, we had sex but I want the same. I would never deliberating get pregnant.. I don't want to end up where my mother is." Tia replies, leaning into his touch and letting the tears fall.

"You're not going to die. You're _not_ your mother. You're Tia and you're strong! I won't allow you to be taken from me."

"I'm scared Loki.." She whispers before she looks up at him. Green meeting green.

"Aren't we all?"

* * *

Loki can feel his heart calm for the first time in days as he watches Tia sleep. Her head resting on his chest and her naked body pressed against his. He would never admit it but he had missed this. He had missed _her._ Waking up alone and without Tia by his side throughout the day had been Hel for him but now that they were getting back on track he felt everything in life was right again.

Pressing a hand to her stomach he can feel the slight curve of a bump and let's out a shaky sigh. How had he not noticed that before?

"Eir said the bump would only start showing around now." He hears Tia whisper as if she had read his mind. Looking down her eyes are still closed but a smile is now playing on her lips.

"He's going to be strong.."

" _He?_ " Her eyes snap open to meet his.

"The baby." He replies, gently stroking her stomach with his free hand while the other is wrapped around Tia.

"You know it's going to be a boy?" He always thought she was the quiet type when she was sleepy. She would always just mumble out words but right now he was being proven wrong by this amazing woman once again.

"No.. but we are the better gender."

"You want to bet?" He hears Tia reply before a heavy thump is felt on his arm.

"What was that punch for?" He exclaims, looking down at her smiling face before rolling his eyes.

"Who's the better gender now? A pregnant woman causing a Prince to yelp. Ohh.."

Closing his eyes he leans back. Keeping his hand firmly placed on her stomach. "As long as our baby is happy and healthy then I don't care what gender it is."

"Same.." Loki hears Tia whisper before he feels the much needed sleep take over his body. Maybe his life was finally going in the right direction.

Or so he thought.


	30. Confessions

_When Asmund brings Loki to the latest murder victim, Loki finds out one of Tia's darkest secrets. The baby is starting to grow strong when Loki can start sensing it before Tia even enters a room._

* * *

Loki rubs his eyes as he rises from bed. Looking to his side he sees Tia still fast asleep, he thinks twice about waking her but in the end decides to let her get some rest. She will probably need it when the baby comes.

Getting dressed he notices a small white piece of paper just on the inside of the door. Carefully lifting it he makes his way out of the room while reading it.

 _Dear Prince Loki,_

 _Asmund here. Welcome back to Asgard and I hope Alfheimr wasn't too bad at this time of year. I thought you might be in here so when you are ready please meet me outside your chambers._

 _Asmund._

He has to think about why Asmund would want to meet him so early in the morning but comes to the conclusion that maybe he has found out something else about the mysterious killer. He doesn't have to think for too long when Asmund steps out from behind the pillar beside his chamber door.

"What do you need me for?" Loki whispers, keeping his voice low as to not wake the rest of the Palace.

"I have something to show you." Asmund leads Loki down a maze of corridors and to the very end of the Palace, only stopping when they reach a large floor to ceiling door. "My wife Lora works as one of the cremators so I was able to get easy access to this room."

"What's in this room?" Loki asks just as Asmund opens the door revealing an empty room with what Loki can only describe as plain walls with box shaped engravings. "Is this the crematorium?"

"Yes.. follow me please." Loki follows Asmund to the far side of the room, stopping at one of the box shapes and allowing Asmund to press the centre. "You may want to step to the side. It can sometimes just pop out."

He watches the box open and a coffin appear. One with the body of a young man with his throat cut inside. "This is the latest murder.. the one that happened just before I went away right?"

Asmund nods. "You would be correct. I thought you could take one last look before they cremate him today. Maybe you will see something we didn't."

"Thank you Asmund." Loki replies, beginning his assessment of the body. "I didn't know you had a wife."

"Oh yes, she's called Lora and she is just beautiful. Lovely long black hair and sea blue eyes. We have a little boy and girl too.. twins in fact. They are her double." Loki hears Asmund reply. Looking over he sees the young man smile.

"They would be very proud of you for doing all of this."

"Thank you, that means a lot." Asmund replies as Loki looks back at the body. "My Prince, how do I know it's not you doing these murders? I mea-" Loki glares at Asmund silencing him.

"I wouldn't leave as much evidence if I'd done these." Loki whispers, smirking when Asmund nods as if realising it's true.

Turning back to the latest victim Loki notices speaks of liquid on part of the mans neck. The liquid being that of a potion to enhance a woman's chances of getting pregnant. Now who would know potion making?

"I've taken some samples of that liquid already."

"I need you to get me someone Asmund." Loki states, quickly smelling the liquid on the mans neck. He doesn't know if it's just a coincidence that this particular liquid is here or if it was planted to suggest something but he's not going to wait around to find out. "Get Tia."

"Do you think she has something to do with this?"

"I guess we'll find out."

* * *

Tia leaves the last of Loki's bedsheets with the head cleaner. Making her way out of the room she notices a young man with shaggy blonde hair watching her leave. "Are you Tia?"

She reluctantly meets his eyes. "Yes, why?"

"Prince Loki has requested your presence."

Tia follows the young man until they reach a room she has never been in before. She never even knew it existed. That's when she spots a body on what she can only describe as a pull out table and Loki leaning over it. Stepping closer she is nearly sick, the smell coming from the dead body is like nothing she has ever experienced and covering her nose doesn't seem to help get rid of it. "You c-called.." She manages to stutter out, looking towards Loki.

* * *

Loki doesn't move from examining the body when Tia enters. He can sense the baby's seidr first then the light tapping of shoes signal that it _is_ Tia who is now standing beside him. "Yes. Do you know anything about why the potion someone used to get you pregnant would be here?" He asks, looking up at a paler than pale Tia.

"No. As I told you, I know nothing about these potions. Only the bits my grandmother taught me.." Loki can see the fear flash across Tia's face before she turns away. Not hiding her slip-up very well in the process. He thought her grandmother had died. Odin was meant to have hung her years ago.

"Your grandmother is still alive! What else are you hiding from me Tia?" Loki shouts, startling the shivering maid in front of him. "I wish for you to leave Asmund!"

"Remember when I said that Brenya was lying the night she said I knew Asgard was going to end one day?"

"Yes.."

"She wasn't.." Loki can hear the break in her voice. "This baby. _Our_ baby. It's going to end Asgard one day. I don't know how but it's something to do with a Prophecy my grandmother always talked about.. the book.."

"What book?"

"The one you caught me with years ago. She wanted the book to kill Odin so the Prophecy didn't happen. I never got it and now our child will end it all. I will end it all because of my stupidity."

Loki takes a minute to take in what he is hearing. His child, _their_ child was going to end Asgard. He looks up just as the tears roll down Tia's puffy red cheeks. "Did you know all of this from the start?" She nods. "And you still let yourself get pregnant?"

"We established that it wasn't _my_ fault that I got pregnant."

"You still could have told me sooner Tia."

"How was I meant to tell you? Oh yes Loki so when we have our child Asgard will end but sure it's not our fault!"

"You don't need to be so sarcastic."

"I'm scared Loki. I'm more scared than I have ever been in my life. I don't want Asgard to end, whatever that actually means. I don't want us all to die and I most certainly didn't ask for this baby. Maybe it would be best if I just leave." Loki meets her tear filled green eyes as she takes a step towards him.

"You would cut me out of my own child's life?" Loki asks, his heart thumping wildly in his chest at the thought.

"That's what you got from all of that? Seriously.." Tia replies, shaking her head. "No but do you know what? I'm glad I'm having this baby because I am going to fight with everything in me to stop Asgard ending and to allow _our_ child to grow up in this gorgeous universe.. one way or another. I will find whoever took Brenya and whoever is behind all of what has happened to us and Asgard these past few years. You should be _helping_ me, not accusing me of random things." And with that Loki watches her leave. Her light footsteps fading into nothing and the baby's seidr vanishing completely as he leans against the cold wall.

What Loki doesn't know is.. this will be the last time he sees her.

* * *

 _Please feel free to leave a comment. I love hearing from readers! :) Onwards and upwards._


	31. Something in the mist

_I am so sorry this is a day late.. I was being wined and dined on a date with a rather handsome fella yesterday in his big fancy house (or rather his parents big fancy house lol). I may have only got home from our date last night about an hour ago ;)_

 _Loki gives his father some home truths and Ash takes her game plan to a new level._

* * *

Loki takes one look at his father and rolls his eyes. How he ever grew up with this man astounds him even to this day. "Can you just tell me why I have been brought here.."

"Care to explain how your pretty maid Tia ended up pregnant with _your_ child?" Loki can hear the undertone of anger in his voice. "And how _I_ had to find out from Eir?"

Loki lets out an empty laugh as he chooses his next words. "First of all, Eir should have kept her mouth shut, it wasn't her news to tell. Secondly, you have been blinded by power _father_ that you haven't even seen what your family has been up to." Loki replies, taking a step towards his father. "Your wife has been giving her extra coins to the poor to help with medicine supplies, Thor has been sleeping with everything that moves.. I'm surprised we haven't got a hoard of his children running about and this son, me, well I've been in love with my maid for years. So I'm sorry if you had to hear about my delightful news from a healer!"

Loki watches as Odin descends the golden stairs and comes face to face with him. "How do you know this Tia won't just use you to gain power herself?"

"We've been together years.. and she hasn't done anything yet."

"She's a whore!"

"What did you just call her?" Loki snarls, the bubble of anger growing in his chest.

"A _whore._ She has probably slept her way through Asgard. How do you even know this child is yours?"

Loki can feel the bubble of anger burst. Before he knows it, his hand is around Odin's throat and he is screaming in his father's face. "Never call Tia that! She is the love of my life and the mother of my unborn child. If you ever touch her.." Loki is suddenly pulled away by guards as he watches Odin signal for him to be taken to the dungeons. "Oh yes send me to the dungeons.. that's what your good at father!"

* * *

Tia carefully opens the door to the Throne room but finds it empty. _Strange._ She had been called here by one of Odin's messengers a good hour ago. "H-Hello.."

Closing the door, she begins walking towards the Throne but a cold hand grips her wrist and stops her in her tracks. "I have been waiting a long time for this moment."

Looking to the side she catches a glimpse of bright red hair and she knows exactly who it is. "Princess Ash if I had known I was meeting you then I would have scrubbed up a bit." Tia replies, smiling to herself.

Suddenly Ash's pale face is directly in front of her and Odin comes into view at her side. "Don't play innocent with me! You will tell me everything I need to know about this damn Prophecy or.. you and your bastard child will die." Ash snarls, taking a strand of Tia's dark hair in her hand. "Where your going you will probably die anyway."

Tia feels a heavy force hit the back of her head and before she can scream it all goes black.

* * *

Loki looks around the barren cell. It's plain white walls and blinding lights giving him a headache. He watches as the guards bring the smokescreen glass down and allows him to actually see the rest of the prisoners. Three people to be exact. Three people like him who have probably not done anything wrong but sure if Odin wants something, he will get it. They seem to be all men and all asleep. Great not even one person to talk to!

How could his father do this? Odin was meant to be the King, the one person Loki could try to sort this mess out with and the one person he thought would understand his situation. How could he just throw him in a cell and completely ignore the fact his son was in love?

Lying down on the bed Loki begins to drift off to sleep. Maybe this is what everyone does in prison, sleep all day. Before the darkness takes him he could have sworn he just heard crying.

* * *

"You put him in a cell!" Ash shrieks, pacing the small weapons room. "You do know Brenya is down there and if at any point your seidr fails then he can see and hear her.. right?"

"I didn't even think. I just wanted him to stop going on about Tia so that we could finalise our plan. Tia was about to arrive." She can hear the desperation in the King's old voice.

"Well we have Tia now so as soon as I get the information out of her about the Prophecy then the sooner we can kill her and stop whatever is about to befall Asgard. I think we can both agree that we don't want Asgard to end and that Tia would be better off dead and out of Loki's life for good."

"We stick to the plan.." Ash watches Odin play with the sword between his hands as his words sink in. She had witnessed firsthand how Loki clearly cared for Tia and maybe witnessing that had softened her heart a bit.

"Fine! We will go along with the plan to allow Tia to give birth then if she doesn't give us the information about the Prophecy we kill her and leave the baby abandoned somewhere. Does that sound about right?" Ash replies, looking at a wary Odin.

"Yes. I may be a King and you may be a Princess but at least we aren't _that_ heartless."

"Get your guards to release Loki. We can't have him hearing our prisoners."

* * *

Loki steps out of the bright cell, rolling his eyes at the guards who won't even meet his eye. "You can tell my _father_ it's pretty clear he got this wrong."

With one final look back at the dungeons he smiles to himself. Wait until Tia hears about his exciting day.

Stepping into her room he finds it empty. He notices her bed hasn't been made and the curtains are still closed. She normally does her room straight after his so why was it still in this state so late in the day?

Spotting his mother and father making their way down the corridor he decides to see if they have seen her. "Have any of you seen Tia today?" He asks, looking between his mother, father and the few guards that surround them.

"No we haven't son. Why?" Frigga replies and Loki can see the concern written all over her face.

"She normally cleans my room then goes back and does her own but it's now nearly dinnertime and hers isn't done. It should be done by now.."

He hears his father sigh. "Maybe she went out for a walk or is doing something else."

"At this time of the day? _No._ Something has happened to her." Loki says, pushing past his parents and going into his own chambers.

"If she isn't back in the next few hours then I will get a few people to search the grounds." He hears his father shout but he's too focused on finding her himself.

Loki tries to ignore the sickening feeling that has built up in his stomach. It has been nearly twenty-four hours since Tia went missing and the searches have turned up nothing. So many questions swirl around in his head as he takes a seat in the library and gazes out the window. This is the place him and Tia had first bonded. The place he would always associate with her.

It looked like a storm was moving in but Loki knew the sky was lying. The dark fluffy clouds were usually just Thor showing off to some poor woman who would rather be doing anything but be there with him.

Loki takes another mouthful of the old mead, memories of Tia flooding back to him.

 _"We have a problem Tia.."_

 _"We have many problems, which one are you referring to?"_

That was the day he told her he had forgotten to cast a spell over them when they were having sex in an Alfheimr field and how she had just laughed it off. He always did love her sarcasm. How it came out at the worst times but always brought a smile to his face anyway.

How could Tia just leave him like this? How could she take his child away? Looking into the dark clouds forming over the city he begins resenting Tia. Resenting her because what other emotions could he possibly have left to feel for the love of his life? He resented her because, unlike him, she always had the choice of leaving.. and now she had.


	32. A day in the life of

_Loki is given hope when he meets Asmund and Eir is fighting back against Ash._

* * *

*Seven months later*

Nearly seven months had passed since Tia went missing. Seven months since Loki lost the love of his life. Seven months since he started drinking himself into the oblivion. He barely left his room, barely ate and could hardly remember what day of the week it was. He had thrown Ash out of his chambers wing the day after Tia had gone missing and she was now living nearer to his father and mother's side of the Palace. He loved that he didn't have to see her everyday. That smug smile like she had won the universe all of a sudden. It made him sick.

His mind wanders back to Tia. She would be giving birth any day now. Any day and he would have had his perfect little baby boy or girl resting in his arms while the love of his life slept soundly beside him. That dream was shattered the day she left. The day Tia went missing from his life.

He had tried to get over her. Tried to flirt with other women but every time he went to kiss them Tia's face would pop up in his mind and he would go crying back to his chambers alone again. He'd resented her for too long and he'd had enough. He was going to find her!

"Prince Loki I haven't seen you around in a while." Loki hears a familiar voice call out as he stumbles into the dining hall. "I've actually been meaning to speak with you."

Turning to face the man Loki smiles wide when he sees the face of Asmund grinning back at him. "It has been a while my friend. I hope you and your family are w-well.."

"We are. I'm sorry about Tia but I may have some hope for you." Loki nods and Asmund continues. "I heard a few guards discussing a child being born soon and how they were looking to auction it off. One in particular asked about local whore houses."

"What has this.." Suddenly the penny drops for Loki and he smiles. "You think this has to do with Tia?"

Asmund nods, a small smile playing on his lips. "Tia is the only person I know who is going to be giving birth soon. As you know a child born in Asgard is a rare occasion and when it does happen not many women give birth at the same time. If someone had taken Tia all those months ago then it fits the timeframe for them wanting to sell off the child and do whatever they originally had planned for Tia all along."

Loki feels his heart skip a beat and the hope flood him once more. He hadn't felt this good in months. "I always thought, in the back of my head that she hadn't just left me. This could confirm that she was in fact taken by someone and taken for a _reason._ " Loki replies, keeping his voice low as the room fills with servants carrying food trays. "I need to get sober then we find her!"

Making his way out of the room, bottle in hand he goes in search of Eir. The one person who could sober him up.

* * *

Eir watches the young Prince stagger into the healers room. A strong mead smell coming off of him in waves. "You're going to dig yourself an early grave if you carry on like this Prince Loki."

"I'm nothing without Tia. I just.. I just want her and our unborn child home."

"You really do love her don't you?" Eir asks, setting the Prince on the healers bed.

"Ash asked the same thing and my only reply was that Tia is everything.. it's so right." Loki whispers, Eir sees the tears form in his eyes.

"I don't understand."

"She is _everything_.. she's the air I breath, the dreams I have at night, she's the places I go and the memories that flood back. It's not just the little things, it's everything." Eir moves towards the bottle of mead that sits beside the Prince but he stops her with an icy glare. "I feel her sometimes. I can't find her or connect with her but I feel her emotions.. if she's scared I feel it. The baby too, it's seidr is strong. Stronger than mine. It reaches for mine but still I can't find them."

"Maybe you will get a breakthrough but not like this.. give me the bottle?"

She hears a dark laugh escape him as a large smile graces his pale face. He dances the bottle in front of her before dropping it onto the marble floor. A loud crash and the breaking of glass resonates around the room.

"Wherever they are. It's more powerful than me."

"You can't just give up hope!" She shouts, startling herself in the process.

"That's the reason I came here. Hope. I need you to sober me up."

After sobering the Prince up she sends him on his way. How could she do this? How could she keep this secret for much longer? It had been _killing_ her for months knowing that Tia was right below them, right down in the dungeons the whole time but if she told anyone she would be killed. She's meant to _save_ people and all she is doing right now is wrecking lives. Eir decides she needs to do something about this situation and Loki may be the only person who can help. She can't let some snotty nose Princess rule her and many others lives anymore. Ash will pay.

Stepping into the magically concealed cell she looks down at the young maid sleeping soundly on the bed. Her cheekbones were more prominent since the last time she checked on her and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. If this was the case then god knows what state the poor baby was in.

She gently shakes Tia awake. Her green eyes fluttering open and a sigh escaping her as she struggles to lie flat on her back for Eir to examine her. "How are you today Tia?"

"I'm like a whale, how are you?" Eir can hear the sarcasm in her voice as she rubs the gel onto Tia's bulging stomach.

"I'm well. Have you eaten today?" Eir asks, watching as Tia shakes her head. "You're about to give birth any day and that's hard enough even for the healthiest of women. You should eat more."

"I would eat more if they give me it!" Tia replies and nods towards the guards outside.

Eir only shakes her head. "I'll have a word."

"Tell them to get me some more food too!" She hears another voice shout.

Looking through the transparent barrier separating the two magically concealed cells she spots Brenya sitting close to the barrier. "I will but at the minute Tia is my priority."

"I know that! I just mean we are both starving to death in here while they stand about talking all day. Tia's about to give birth and _I_ at least want to be conscious to witness it!" She watches Brenya bang the barrier before a guard comes in and quickly sedates her.

"Guards.. you don't have to do that!" Tia shouts, startling Eir with the force of her voice echoing through the cells. "She's just worried about me."

"Tia I need you to calm down. You heart rate is up and that's not helping the baby."

"That's what everyone cares about. The _baby._ A baby that will end Asgard one day." She hears Tia snarl. "Of course I haven't told Ash all of that. She would kill us both in a split second."

"What _have_ you told her?" Eir asks, keeping her voice low as to not alert the guards and to make sure no-one else hears them speaking.

"I told her enough. Just that Asgard was going to end someday because of me and Loki and that I don't know the reasons behind it."

"Even though one of the reasons behind it is this child.." Eir replies, watching Tia nod before closing her eyes again. Wiping the gel off, she puts away her equipment and turns to leave. "You and the baby seem fine. I'll see you in a few days. Please keep strong Tia."

And with that said she leaves. Leaving behind the young maid she will hopefully help to save soon. She knows this is the best place for her until the baby comes.

"Guards can you have a word with whoever is in charge and tell them to feed these two girls more. One is extremely skinny and the other is about to give birth any day. She too is very skinny. Unless you want two deaths on your hands.." They nod and Eir continues on her journey.

Bringing down the house of Odin wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 _My little dog Prince died this morning. He was 14 years old which is amazing for a Jack Russell and he thankfully (in a way) went in his sleep, wrapped up in his little blanky and in the sun. Prince always loved the sun, was a poser/drama king who deserved an Oscar and was a proper sun worshipper so him going that way has made the death process slightly easier for me. Words can't do him justice because he really was amazing, gentle, smart and beautiful. He'd his own wee personality. So sorry if this chapter has any spelling mistakes (I will fix them later) but I hope you all understand it's a slightly difficult time today._

 _This chapter was already queued so I decided to just post it anyway. I hope you are all enjoying this and thanks for all the messages so far :) xo_


	33. A grandmother's gift

_Tia and Brenya are faced with an impossible Ash. Loki visits the only place he knows that will have the information he is looking for._

* * *

Tia watches the healer leave and just as quickly as she leaves, Ash enters. "You know, this is kind of an inconvenient time for me. Any chance we can schedule this torture session in for tomorrow instead?" Tia asks, smiling widely at a frowning Ash.

"You think you're so smart with your sarcastic remarks and nearly perfect personality but your really not."

"Well I think I'm perfect and Brenya agrees.. right Bre?" Tia replies, looking over at Brenya who merely smiles.

"You are perfect my little Tia bear." Brenya calls out and Tia feigns surprise.

"Oh my! How wonderf-" Her sentence is cut off by Ash's hand colliding with her face. A loud smack rings out around the room and Tia collapses onto the bed again. "What was that for?"

Tia hears Ash cackle when she examines her face in the mirror. A red hand print now sits perfectly on her cheek and tears sting the corner of her eyes. "I told you you're really not _that_ smart. Now tell me more about this Prophecy?"

"And I told _you_ everything I know Princess Ash!" Tia snarls, focusing her green eyes back on the fiery hair Princess. "And if you ask me one more time.."

"What? What will you do?" Ash replies and Tia can hear the authority sneak into her tone of voice. "What _can_ you do in your condition?"

Tia sighs, sitting back down on the bed and leaning her head against the wall. "I wish for you to leave. I've told you what I know and if you're going to kill me just do it already."

Tia smiles when Ash leaves. Her fiery hair disappearing through the clouded magic barrier. She still won't give Ash the information. Tia knows all the things the Princess wants to know but if she can just give birth soon then she can plan her and Brenya's escape down to a T.

* * *

Loki makes his way through the streets of Asgard. He comes to a small opening in the trees and follows the path in which his mother had told him about. Looking up he spots an old rundown cottage and with a few steps he is at the door. _Here goes nothing._

He knocks the small wooden door and steps back, waiting for someone to answer. When the door opens he meets the eyes of an older man with grey short hair. "Hello, you must be Tia's father? I'm Pri-"

"I know who you are but what I don't know is why you're here.."

"May I come in?"

Loki watches the older man step aside as they both enter the small living room. Paper and other junk litters the floor and the place looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years. "Tia normally helped me clean it."

He feels his heart sink when the older man lets out a sob. "I know how you feel."

"You have no idea!" The old man shouts, smashing the bottle that was on the table. "She is my _only_ daughter. The only part of my wife that I have left and now nobody can find her."

"I _do_ know how you feel. She was.. is.. the love of my life and that's why I'm here. She was pregnant.. did you know?" When the old man shakes his head Loki can see the tears beginning to stream down his wrinkled face. "She was about two months gone when she was taken."

"Pregnant? Taken?"

Loki nods. "I believe she is still alive.. until the baby is born anyway then who knows what the kidnappers will want but for now she is alive. I have hope."

"How do you know she is still alive?" The grey haired man replies and Loki gives him a gentle smile.

"I've felt the baby's seidr.. or what I think is it's seidr. I also got some information from a reliable source that people were looking to offload a child who is due to be born in the next few days. If I can dig deeper then maybe I can find Tia."

He watches the old man smile. Something they both haven't done in months. "She's still alive. I knew I could feel it. What will they do with Tia once the baby is born?"

Loki's smile fades. "I imagine they will kill her. I'll know when the child is born and for now I have no signs that is about to happen."

"What do you mean 'you will know' when it's born?"

"I think I can feel it's seidr. It's very strong and I can't find them using it now but once it's born I will get a rush in my own seidr then I will be able to find it.. find them."

"That's some gift you have there Prince Loki."

"Thank you. I actually came for another reason." Loki says, taking a step towards the door on the far side of the room. "I would like to speak with Tia's grandmother regarding a certain Prophecy."

"I guess you know about her then.." Loki hears the old man state. "Go on through. Just keep an eye on anything shiny."

Walking into the small room he spots a very old woman reading on the bed. He takes in the state of the place. How the dusty curtains seem to be nearly falling off the window and how the bed is falling apart at the seams. The grey haired woman continues reading when he places himself beside her on the tattered bed. Do this for Tia and the baby, he thinks to himself.

"Prince Loki I was expecting you." She whispers, sighing when he magics the book away. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything.."

* * *

 _Please feel free to leave some comments. I love hearing from readers :)_


	34. Suspicious minds work best

_When the alcohol finally leaves Loki's system he regains his full powers causing everyone to be that little bit more vigilant around him.. unfortunately one person slips up and Loki's suspicions are heightened. Eir finds out something she shouldn't have and doesn't know who to trust._

* * *

Loki leaves the small cottage with a renewed sense of hope. Tia's grandmother, through all her harshness, had actually told him _everything._ Right from the start where she had gotten the Prophecy vision to now and what may happen in the future. She had told him all about Tia's involvement and he felt even more sorry for the young maid he had fallen in love with, how she could keep such a big secret for so long astonished him. He knew her love for him was real though and that's why he decided to continue trying to find her and their unborn child.

Arriving back at the Palace he immediately sets up a meeting with his father for after dinner. With his powers fully restored and the alcohol out of his system, Loki can let his natural gifts run wild.

Taking his seat at the dinner table felt like he was doing something new for the very first time. It had been so long since he sat with his family and just relaxed.

"Loki dear what have you been doing today?" He hears his mother ask. Looking up he meets her smiling face but he can the sadness in her eyes. Even she hasn't been the same since Tia was taken. After all, the young maid _is_ carrying her grandchild.

"I got some more information on a small matter in town."

"I'm glad you're keeping yourself busy. I hear the market will reach it's peak stall attendance next week. A few stall owners have claimed this year has been their busiest, why don't we take a trip there son.."

"I'll be busy. Sorry mother." Loki replies, looking back down at his food and picking at it. "Why don't you go with Thor or one of your.." He can't say the word. If he says the word then all the memories of Tia will flood back and he may end up having a breakdown. He just needs her by his side again.

Thankfully his mother interrupts his thoughts with her soothing voice. "I'll take Eir. She may enjoy the shopping side a bit more than you boys or my maids."

"Thank you." Loki whispers without realising it.

"Why are you thanking me Loki?"

He freezes in his chair when his mother speaks. "I just.. I was.. thinking."

Loki feels his mother's hand rest on top of his and he relaxes slightly, looking up to meet her kind eyes. "We all miss her son. Tia is strong and kind and smart and so many other things meaning we will find her soon. Whoever has taken her from our lives will soon realise just how wonderful she is and won't do anything to harm her.. isn't that right Odin?"

"O-Of course dear." Odin replies and Loki can pinpoint his nerves by the way the old man stutters.

"You don't sound very convincing _father._ " Loki states, narrowing his eyes at Odin.

"It's been seven months and we haven't heard anything so please drop this subject. If she wants to be found then she will be." His father replies and Loki chuckles.

"It's almost like you don't want her to be found." Loki says, thinking of what Tia's grandmother had said about needing to kill Odin so the Prophecy would not happen in the first place. Of course they were way past that now but Loki was sure if the old man knew then he would hold a grudge and at least try to find out who was trying to kill him.

"Of _course_ I want her to be found but can we just eat our dinner in peace and discuss this in the meeting later Loki?"

He nods but his mind is still _very_ active and very suspicious of everyone. "Is Ash not joining us?"

"No, she has matters to attend to. Just eat your dinner Loki."

 _What are you and Ash up to father?_

"You and Ash have been very close this past year.. mother has even noticed." Loki states, glancing at his mother who keeps her head down before looking back at his wary father.

"Just eat your dinner Loki. We can discuss all of this in the meeting later."

Loki can smell a lie a mile away and he has a sudden feeling that his father is in fact hiding something.

* * *

"Morning Tia."

Eir watches the young maid struggle to lift herself off the bed, her bump looking like it's ready to burst. "Is it morning already?"

"Is it and it's time for your last checkup." Eir replies, smiling as Tia gently lifts her dress and exposes her stomach to Eir. They both take in their surroundings as Eir listens for the baby. "Why is it frosty between the cells now?"

"Oh Ash came in about two nights ago and frosted up the barrier between me and Brenya's cells. I can't see or hear her now."

Eir frowns as a tear slips down Tia's cheek. "I know both of you were keeping each other sane in here so I'll try to find out what happened ok?" When Tia nods Eir smiles. "I'm just going to place the mini should forge over your stomach to check on the baby and it's size."

"How is Loki?" She hears Tia ask as the soul forge activates, showing them both a happy and healthy outline of the small baby. "Eir, I miss him so anything you know.."

"He misses you. Loki has been looking for you everywhere." Eir whispers, turning off the soulforge and putting all of her equipment away again. "He's even meeting with Odin as we speak to try to get more searches done."

"Odin?" Eir nods. "King Odin was the one that locked me in here." Tia replies and Eir can see the maids eyes narrow at her. "I was meeting with him in the Throne room when everything went black. The next thing I'm waking up here and Odin is locking the magic barrier thing while Ash cackles in the background.."

"Are you sure?"

Tia nods. "They left me for dead.. if it wasn't for some guard outside then I wouldn't be here. Nor would my unborn child." She hears Tia reply as Eir tries to calm her breathing. This all wasn't meant to happen. Eir signed up just to monitor Tia while Ash got the Prophecy information then she said she would let her go. When did Odin become involved? This was all new to Eir. What did Ash and Odin have planned for Tia now? "That guard explained how cruel it would be to let a child die and that it shouldn't be punished for the sins of it's parents.. they are letting me live until I give birth then.. who knows."

"I think I can help." Eir replies, walking towards the barriers release column. She hears Tia protesting. She doesn't want anymore lives ruined or worse.. gone completely because of this Prophecy. "Don't worry. Keep strong Tia." And with that said Eir vanishes.

* * *

Eir had searched the whole Palace for clues as to why Ash had frosted the barrier between Tia and Brenya. The only thing she found out was that Ash didn't want Brenya to witness the birth and that maybe some time in isolation would make Tia talk about the Prophecy. Eir knows the last bit will never work because for however weak Tia looks, the whole of Asgard knows how mentally strong she is.

* * *

Loki wanders through the Palace hallways, taking in everyone who passes him. Who can he really trust now? Servants run with plates as maids scurry out of rooms with heaps of washing.. just like Tia used to do. He spots Eir rushing towards him with tears running down her face.

"Eir what's happened?" Loki asks, pulling her to one side behind a nearby pillar.

"It's Tia. I know everything. I can't trust anyone.."

He sees her look around as if checking for dangers. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh no she is fine, as is the baby but I don't know how much longer she will be." Eir replies and Loki takes in her shaking figure.

He can almost hear her thoughts as he connects the dots. Ash and Odin have been close. Eir is the only healer who has known Tia since she was a child so she would be needed for the birth and now she doesn't know who to trust. "What do you know Eir? Who is involved in all of this?"

Eir shakes her head. "Your father, a few guards and.. Ash."

Loki lets out a sigh. "I should have known Ash would be involved in this. It's about the Prophecy. The end of Asgard thing?"

"It is. I just found out Odin is involved so apparently your father wanted to get information from Tia about the Prophecy and how to stop it. Ash is the only one who knows how to get information from people and she needed me to make sure the baby is born safely so she can sell it."

"The murders.. that was Ash.." Loki whispers, everything connecting perfectly for him now. "She was doing Odin's dirty work and trying to find out about the Prophecy but it's only when Tia got pregnant that she knew who was behind it. Ash must have slipped Tia the pregnancy enhancing potion. Where is Tia?"

"I can't show you yet but she is safe. I do have a plan though." He hears Eir reply, keeping her voice low. Loki meets her narrow eyes. "It does involve one of your enemies though and I don't think you're going to like it."

"What's the plan?"

"How do you feel about making a deal with the devil?"

Loki smirks, knowing exactly who Eir is talking about and knowing exactly how this could lead to Loki and Tia and their child getting out of Asgard safely.

 _Thanos._


	35. Birth of the future

_Loki meets Thanos and Tia goes into labour. Will this be Loki's one and only chance of saving the love of his life and their child or will Thanos put that in jeopardy?_ _I hope this chapter makes up for it being 2 days late ;)_

 _This storyline takes place after Thor + Thor TDW and is set in present day so literally just as Marvel's Thor Ragnarok comes out that is when my timeline is set too (only with my twist). Just incase anyone is confused about Thanos being involved and him and Loki having their past mentioned. I have it where Loki was young (teens) when the whole Avengers thing happened but now he is early to mid-twenties._

* * *

"So what you're saying is I could offer Asgard to Thanos if he kills Ash and Odin for me?" Loki asks, pacing his chamber as he suspiciously eyes a nodding Eir. "What about the rest of Asgard? What about all the things Asgard holds within its possession?"

"You could send the possessions away. Send them to Midgard with you and your family and anyone or anything important to Tia. That way Thanos won't get his hands on them but he _will_ have a throne that you could easily take back in a few years." He watches the healers lips move but his mind is already planning. "You know he is the only one who can defeat Odin and Ash and allow you and Tia to live a normal life elsewhere."

"I'll need to speak with him. Face to face. I think it will be a good idea but I don't know if I can let our people be ruled by that monster. You do know what he did to me? I still have nightmares."

"I know but if you don't do anything then Tia and your child will be lost to you. A war for Asgard is your only means of escape."

Loki mulls her words over before sighing when he realises she is right. He had been planning and studying for events like this from the moment he was told as a young child that he may be King one day. Now he could let his imagination run free. "Where can I find him?"

* * *

Loki does his research again. He knows what Thanos is capable of and he now knows what Ash is capable of. He needs to get dirt on both of them and dirt he finds.

Making his way to Muspelheim was hard but making his way _through_ Muspelheim was a whole new level of hard. Loki always hated heat, he always hated fire and this was his definition of Hel. He steps over a long winding stream of lava and looks up at the rocky castle in front of him. _Oh great more steps._

He looks around for a door when he reaches the top but instead finds nothing except rocks.

"You can turn now Prince Loki."

Loki hears a rough voice say and he knows exactly who it is. "So this is where you've been hiding." He turns to face the large purple titan on his even larger floating throne. "Nice.. rock."

"Why have you come? Do you want another beating?" Thanos says, eyeing Loki. "Or is it about that pretty maid of yours?"

"Never speak about her!" Loki growls out, taking a step forward before being stopped by a lava lake. "How about we discuss you instead?"

Loki smirks when the titan sighs. "What would you like to discuss? Maybe how I will not tolerate any of your mischief."

"I don't think anyone tolerates that. No I want to discuss Ash and how she killed your younger brother."

"What did you just say?" He hears Thanos say and from the tone of his voice Loki knows he's now very angry. This only causes Loki's smirk to widen into a twisted smile. "Now you listen her-"

"I will not listen!" Loki shouts, sending out a blast of his magic. " _You_ will listen. I have something I need you to do and in return you can have Asgard for as long as I say so."

"I'm listening."

"You were right about my maid. Tia her name is. She was taken by my father and Ash a little while ago and she is about to give birth any day. I wish for you to take an army to Asgard, destroy my father and Ash and allow me and my family to escape."

"I'm guessing this child is yours.." Thanos whispers, rubbing his chin as if in deep thought. "What if I don't agree to this plan? What if I just send you on your way and take Asgard by force?"

"You want revenge for Ash killing your brother and you also want to rule. I'm practically handing you Asgard on a plate and in return all I ask is for you to allow myself, Tia and our child to leave Asgard and start a new life somewhere else. It's an easy swap." Loki growls out, narrowing his eyes at Thanos once more. "I can always destroy you though.. you know I'm more than capable now that my powers are fully restored."

" _If_ I kill Odin and Ash and you leave Asgard with your family then I can rule however way I want?"

Loki nods. "As long as my people are cared for and Asgard continues on as it has for thousands of years then I will leave you alone to rule. I will only return if I hear Asgard is not being ruled properly."

"So I abide by all the stupid rules and continue ruling the same as Odin has, keep all the rules but maybe add a few of my own.. will that be alright?"

"I guess. So do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal.."

When Loki turns to leave he feels a spike in his magic causing him to stumble forward. He knows it can only mean one thing. He also knows this is his chance to find Tia.

 _The baby._

While in labor Tia will be at her lowest and the baby will be at it's strongest. Yes, this is his one chance to save them.

* * *

Tia can hear Ash enter the small cell before she can see her. She lifts herself off the bed but as she does she suddenly feels a shooting pain run up her spine and a damp patch appear below her.

"Ash.."

She feels arms support her as she lies back down on the bed. "Push or something. I'll call for a guard to find Eir."

Tia watches Ash motion to the guards as more pain takes over her every fibre. They said this would be easy. Sure it'll be a walk in the park.. or not! "Why do you even want this baby to survive?" Tia asks, trying to control her breathing. "You know it's the reason behind the Prophecy.."

"I want to watch as you see your own child being killed in front of you." She hears Ash reply before a chuckle echoes through the white walled cell. "Nice slip up by the way.. now I'm definitely killing it if I don't find a buyer."

"It's only a _child_. It's innocent!"

"See that's the motherly thing coming out in you but all I hear is blah blah blah.. kill the baby.. blah blah!" Tia closes her eyes when Ash's hand wraps around her throat in a tight hold. "Now push!"

"I-I wan-nt Loki!"

"Your alone so shut up and give birth! He's not coming back. He never will." Tia hears Ash snarl as another shooting pain engulfs her. "Loki thinks your _dead._ "

 _"Do I?"_

* * *

 _Sorry this is 2 days late. My laptop died when I was about to post this chapter on Monday then my charger decided to gracefully die too so I couldn't charge my laptop until I got the charger fixed (thankfully that was today) soooo here we are 2 days later and just as beautiful :) I may post another chapter tomorrow to make up for the missed one on Monday and that makes our two for this week._


	36. Escape or die?

_Loki has a plan (because when does he not) and Tia starts to feel the full weight of motherhood as she tries to escape Asgard._

* * *

Tia watches Ash rise from her bedside with a small smirk on her face. "Prince Loki what are you doing here?"

"Don't play innocent with me!"

The only thing Tia can focus on is the pain coming in waves over her body. She tries to call for them to stop but her head is spinning and she can barely make out the two blurry figures in front of her, she can only hear their voices and pray that one of them helps her before it's too late. "I have no idea what your talking about. I merely found Tia down here an-"

"I know everything!" Loki shouts and Tia snaps her head his way. He knows. He knows everything. Oh thank the gods! "While you were researching people to pawn my child off to.. I was doing a bit of research myself."

"W-What?" Ash whispers, taking a hold of Tia's wrist.

"I have some company coming soon so I'll get this over and done with quickly."

Tia feels the blast of Loki's magic as nothing more than a small gust of wind. She let's her head roll back when Ash's tight grip on her wrist loosens then falls away completely. Looking down she thinks Ash is dead as she lies in a crumpled heap on the floor but she sees her stomach move and knows she is at least barely alive.

"L-Loki.." Tia whispers, reaching for the dark haired figure in front of her. He's still blurry but she could make out his hair and piercing green eyes. "Help."

"I'm here. Don't worry." She hears him whisper and closes her eyes when more pain takes over her body. "Your both doing great and Eir will be here soon."

Eir arrives soon after and Tia listens to every word she says. She pushes and she breathes and she pushes again all while nearly breaking every bone in Loki's hand. An hour later they finally make progress when Tia hears the faint cries of her newborn baby.

"It seems Asgard has a new Prince." She hears Eir whisper, gently handing the baby to Tia.

Tia watches her son as he wiggles around in her arms. His bright green eyes and jet black hair a stark contrast to the white walled cell they were currently sitting in. She lets his tiny fingers wrap around her finger and smiles. "He's.. perfect. Loki he's perfect."

"He is." She hears Loki whisper as his own hand gently cups their son's head. "I need to take him Tia. I have plans and he needs to be somewhere safe."

"No please.."

"I _have_ to Tia. I've already talked to my mother and she will keep him safe while I deal with this little.. problem." He says, nodding towards Ash before taking the baby from Tia's arms. "He's our son so I will do _everything_ to keep him from her meaning you have to leave this place now."

"Please be careful Loki." Tia replies, smiling weakly up at him. "I think I'm going to be sick Eir." Her body feels hot, heavy and she is still in pain.

"Lie back down for me and I'll examine you." She feels Eir poke and prod at her but she is too weak to notice. "I.. erm.. I need to put some stitches in you. You've ruptured a bit."

The stitches weren't painful, not like pushing a baby out of a hole the size of a lemon but Tia imagines they will be sore to take out again.

"Where is it?"

Tia and the grey haired healer beside her suddenly turn when they hear Ash stir beside them. "What?"

"Where is the brat?"

Tia feels her heart start to beat wildly again and she looks to Eir for help. Thankfully the older healer steps up. "Loki took him and you're not getting him back."

"Do you want to die today Eir?" Ash snarls and Tia can vaguely make out her bloodied teeth where she has obviously hit her head when Loki sent out the blast of magic. "I want the chil-"

Ash is suddenly cut off by a huge explosion that rattles the whole of the dungeons, sending her flying against the wall and trapping her under a boulder. "What is that Eir?"

"We need to get you out of here Tia."

They run. Tia and Eir run for what feels like hours, leaving a dishevelled Ash behind in the crumbling dungeons. Eir leads Tia down small paths and shady alleyways. She is still in so much pain but she trusts Loki. She trusts him to do the right thing and look after their son. She wonders what he will grow up to be like. Will he take after Loki? Get his mischievous streak. Or will he take after Tia and end up being just as feisty as her? It was a tough thing to try to predict when she knows she will probably not see him again after witnessing the explosion. Maybe when he's old enough he will find her, surely Loki will explain all of this to him one day. He should.. right?

Stepping out from the shadows the two women are met by Frigga. She's holding a small blue bundle in her arms and wears a weary smile on her face.

"A mother shouldn't be kept from her child." Tia watches Frigga lean forward, placing the small bundle in her arms. "I'll give you a few minutes before someone notices he's gone."

She hears the two older women step away from her as she takes in her son. His green eyes wide and bright. Black hair and pale skin.. just like his father.

Looking into his green eyes Tia makes her son a promise. "I will always love you. No matter what happens today or where life takes you just please remember that I'm here, always thinking about you and always loving you.. until the last breath leaves my body." Kissing the top of his head she calls Frigga back. Tears flowing down each of the women's faces. "Make sure he's safe."

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you Tia.. you don't deserve it. At the start I never knew why Loki liked you. You always seemed a nice girl, shy and reserved but now I see it. I see the light that you are. The light _within_ you. Loki has always had darkness but now I see stars appearing. Little dots of light that have been growing within him from the moment he met you.." Frigga confesses, she watches Frigga look at the child then smile back at Tia. "Tia you're the light in the darkness."

Before Tia can hand her son over she hears another explosion and when all three women look back at Asgard it looks more like a battlefield than a home for gods. Dark smoke rises from various buildings and all Tia can hear are the screams of people as they run from their homes. It's the dead of night so they would have been asleep but Tia can still make out the clear evidence of battle as they run for their lives.

"Take him! Go to the docks and Eir will tell you what to do next. Go!" Tia hears Frigga shout and in a heartbeat Tia grips her son close to her chest and follows Eir down to the unusually calm waterfront.

Once there she knows her new life is just a few hundred feet away.


	37. Saviours

_People come and go but who will make it to safety?_

* * *

Tia sits in the small boat. It's thick edges make it hard to see what kind of material it is made up of but Tia guesses it is probably a very strong wood or metal. Looking up she holds her son close while examining Eir. She can tell the older healer is stressed by the constant frown that now plays on her face and the little jumps they both do when another explosion happens.

"Ok so this will take you straight to the Bifrost. Loki has already arranged for Heimdall to take you to Midgard and Thor has helped get you set up there." Eir says, smiling down at Tia.

"Yes but what about my family, friends.. Brenya? I can't just go!"

"Loki has sorted it. They are all on Alfheimr with King Bjorn. He will protect them. I don't know about Brenya but I'm sure Loki will find a way of rescuing her too. Frigga will be fine. Loki needs to just help Thanos get rid of Ash and Odin first though so please just leave. He will be fine. They all will."

"Why is Thanos involved?" Tia asks, her heart racing as she remembers all the things Loki told her about him.

"It's too long to explain now but Loki made a deal, that's all you need to know." She hears Eir reply as Tia takes one last glance at a warring Asgard. Just like it was in all her nightmares. "Be safe Tia."

"Are you not coming?"

The old healer shakes her head. "Who will stay and help the wounded if I'm not here? Go Tia!"

With one hit of the gear stick Tia is on her way towards the Bifrost. Once there she carefully gets out, keeping her still unnamed son close to her chest and wrapped up in the thick blue blanket.

Looking up she meets the sympathetic amber eyes of Heimdall. "Good evening Tia."

"You don't need to be nice to me in times like this. My child has just caused a war to break out on Asgard." Tia replies, standing in front of the swirling rainbow. Willing herself not to look back at the devastation.

"I hope you have a wonderful life on Midgard and I will make sure Loki gets back to you safely."

"Thank you. I never actually got to thank you for everything you have done for me over the years and I feel like I never will."

"Oh you will." And with that said, Tia watches Heimdall twist his sword as the rainbow swirls take over her vision.

* * *

After dropping his son off with his mother Loki makes sure she knows the plan. Loki realises he will have to somehow find Ash and Odin to allow Thanos to kill them before himself and his mother can escape Asgard. That was part of the deal. Looking around all he sees is smoke and flame filled halls.

"Ok Asmund I need you to follow my mother to the boat. You have your family and any belongings with you right?"

He watches the young man nod before motioning for his family to follow the Queen. "Thank you for saving us Prince Loki."

"I should be the one thanking you. You've done so much and this is only the start of my repayments to you for all your help. Now.. my mother should have already sent my son and Tia off to Midgard. You and your family will join Tia's in Alfheimr. The King will protect you all." Loki whispers, handing Asmund a small bag of coins. "These should help you set up a home for your family."

"This is too-"

Loki cuts him off with a smirk. "It is enough. Just go and look after the people you love. I have a few more things to do here before I can do the same."

With a nod of his head Loki watches Frigga lead Asmund and his family away from the burning Asgard and towards the clean crisp Bifrost. He had already made plans for them to travel after Tia and if his plan was working then it was right on time.

Now to kill a few people.

Making his way through the palace grounds he comes to a stop when a sword is placed against his neck. Loki shifts his eyes so he can see his attacker.

"My darling wife. What has you out so late?"

"Where's the kid?" She snarls and Loki can make out the faint undertone of weakness in her voice. His blast of magic must have _really_ hurt her earlier. When he doesn't answer she moves away from him and towards the Palace, almost running at one point.

"That was Ash if I'm not mistaking.." Loki hears the all too familiar voice say.

"People _really_ need to stop scaring me tonight." Turning he faces Thanos and his growing army. "It was Ash and I have a feeling her and my father will be in the Throne room."

"You may leave now Prince Loki. I can deal with these two." With a swoosh of his hand Loki is pushed out of the way and towards the Bifrost.

"I want to see them dead!" He shouts, protesting against the strong purple hand that is holding him back.

"I will kill them I promise. It was part of the deal and it was a _very_ good deal for me."

Loki sighs. "I need to find someone first. Her name is Brenya. She's blonde with blue eyes and would remind you of Tia. If you find her could you send her to Heimdall please? I will make plans with him now for her."

"I will. Now leave and be with your family." Thanos replies, leaving Loki alone once more as his army marches towards the Palace. "I hope that damn brother of yours has already left too."

After watching Thanos' army take over the Palace Loki doesn't know what to think when he reaches the dome of the Bifrost. On one hand he wants to _see_ Odin and Ash being killed so he knows it's done but on the other hand he wants to get back to Tia and his son.

"Still in deep thought Prince Loki?"

"I'm fine Heimdall."

Loki hears Heimdall chuckle. "I know your thinking face."

"Well you should also know that clearly I was thinking dirty thoughts and you shouldn't have seen that." Loki replies, smirking up at the still laughing Heimdall. "If Brenya comes along.."

"I'll send her straight to Alfheimr with the others. Your mother, Asmund and his family just arrived safely, Tia's family too." Heimdall whispers and Loki feels his heart stop for a second when the all seeing man stops speaking before smiling. "Meanwhile _your_ family is safe on Midgard."


	38. Midgard

_Sooooo this is the second last chapter :o_

* * *

Tia wakes to darkness. It's a stark contrast to the rainbows she has been seeing for so long through the portal. She assumes this is Midgard. Looking up she meets a bright light and a husky voice. _Great start._

"You must be Tia. Thor said you would be landing around here."

"I am.. where am I?" She takes the hand of the man above her and is able to make it to her feet.

"Your on Earth. I'm Tony Stark.. genius, billionaire, playboy, ph-"

Tia interrupts the man. "Full of yourself type of person.."

"No."

"Not what I heard." Tia mumbles. Looking around she notices Tony isn't alone. Several armed men stand behind him and a large.. helicopter.. is that what Thor called them? She meets Tony's crystal blue eyes and sighs.

"I could just leave you here but I'm under specific instructions to protect you.. not that I need instructions with a gorgeous woman like you." She hears him reply as he walks away from her. "Why have you _really_ come here? I don't want to hear anymore of that 'she needed a break' bull that Thor fed me.."

"I was.. how long do you have?"

"All night if I have a whiskey in my hand."

After a few minutes of silence Tia realises she has no idea what a whiskey is. "What's a whiskey?"

Tia watches Tony give her a wicked smirk before taking her hand. "You'll see."

* * *

"So Reindeer games is up there fighting for you and your son?" Tia nods as they both down another whiskey. "And he expects Earth to just welcome him back with open arms?"

Tia refills their glasses. "I was hoping we could come to some kind of arrangement.."

She watches Tony raise his glass in a type of toast. "Let's discuss it after a few more of these bad boys."

Tia can't help the laugh that escapes her. This is the most fun she has had in ages.

The realisation starts to creep into her mind as the alcohol runs low. What if Loki doesn't survive? What if the end of Asgard is now?

"If you'll excuse me I think I might have an early night." She takes her son out of the carrier Tony had given her in the car journey to his tower and places him close to her chest. "Where is our room?"

She hears Tony start to clear away glasses. "Of course your tired." She turns to face him and as she does he hands her a small key. "Your on floor twenty eight. Two floors down from here."

She examines the small key. Gold in colour but with sprinkles of silver running through it. Tia knows from reading that these elements cost a lot on Midgard. "Thank you for the room, I really appreciate it." She replies, she keeps her voice low knowing other people in the tower would be asleep.

"Oh no! You haven't just got a room, you have the whole floor." She watches Tony's smile widen. "Three bedrooms. A big bathroom. Ensuite in your bedroom. Kitchen and a living room with a view over New York. I also put in a few things for the little man."

"T-Tony you didn't have to do that!"

"Yes I did. Your lovely and from what Thor told me, you really _do_ need a break. Anyway, Loki is a lucky man to have someone like you in his life. Now go! Pepper has left some pj's and casual clothes on your bed."

"What are.. pj's?"

"Oh.. erm.. pyjamas.. you might call them nightwear."

"Yes. Thanks and thank Pepper for me too."

"You'll meet her soon. Goodnight Tia."

"Goodnight Tony." Once out of sight, she disappears into the lift and down to her new life.

* * *

After putting her son down to sleep, Tia had decided to look around her new apartment, as Tony liked to call it. They had spoken for what felt like hours during the car journey here and even though he seemed full of himself, Tia realised he was also a very caring man which made her feel at home in his tower.

Looking around the main bedroom felt wonderful. A double bed was placed in the centre of the room, dressed in green and gold blankets with small tables at either side. A child's cot was on her side of the room near a large window which her son was now fast sleep in and a few other pieces of children's furniture and items were placed in the corner near the large wooden door. The floor was wooden and shiny with a small mat which poked out from under the bed. The whole place looked like it had been refurbished and Tia was more than excited to settle down here. She loved everything about the place even down to the little golden door handles. On closer inspection Tia noticed the front door was big enough to fit a family of four through but that every other door was average size.

Moving into the living room she gasps when she sees the large sofa facing an even larger bay window. How the other half lives, she thinks. The room reminds her of the maids quarter in the palace. The sofa was a C shape and the rest of the room seemed to fit around _it_ even the.. tv? Tia decides to explore the rest of the apartment in the morning. Planting herself down on the well cushioned sofa she feels herself drift off. She lets sleep take over her as she knows she will need it if she has to raise her son alone.

* * *

Loki stands up from where the Bifrost had left him. It seemed to be the middle of a desert, similar to when he landed on Earth before. Looking around him he notices lights in the distance. He follows them before getting tired and teleporting to Stark tower. He remembers Thor mentioning that this is probably where Tony would bring Tia. _Thor._ He hadn't rescued him. Should he go back? Thinking it over he decides to see Tia first, try to explain things and just hope that Thor is strong enough to get out of Asgard alive.

Stepping into the large living room he spots a heavily armoured man in the corner. "I can see you Stark."

"Well I certainly wasn't going to be letting you come in here without a little armour to protect myself." He hears Tony say before a red dot is pointed at his chest.

"You can back down. I just want to see Tia and our son."

"She's on floor twenty eight. The second best apartment." Tony nods towards the lift. "Be quiet, they may be asleep."

 _"They are asleep sir. Tia in the living room and the child in his cot in the master bedroom."_

"Thank you Friday. Oh Loki.. you can call her Friday." Tony replies when Loki groans and walks swiftly past him.

Now to talk to Tia.


	39. Epilogue

_Tia and Loki have a talk and The Prophecy comes to an end.. or does it?_

* * *

Loki watches Tia sleep. It had been so long since he had seen her sleep this well and he could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes. Placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, he makes his way into the spacious master bedroom. Tony wasn't wrong when he said this was the second best suite.

Looking down at his son, he smiles to himself. _I helped make you and I couldn't be prouder._ He carefully lifts the sleeping child into his arms and lies down on the bed, his son sleeping soundly on his chest as sleep takes over Loki himself.

He wakes when he hears crying. It must have only been a few hours but the sun was already starting to light up the room. He lifts himself off the bed and gently rocks the boy, not wanting to harm him.

"I think you need feed little one." Loki walks them both into the living room to find Tia but can't seem to find her anywhere. He hears rustling before a small figure stumbles out of the kitchen rubbing her eyes. "Hello you.."

He sees her freeze as her green eyes lift to meet his. "L-Loki? You're alive!"

Loki rushes towards her, taking her into his free arm while still holding their son in his other. "I am and I'm so sorry for everything."

"You don't need to be sorry. Is everyone ok?"

"They are. Your family, mine as well as a few friends." Loki replies, taking a step back to look down at her. He takes in her dishevelled look and the red rims around her eyes. "Your so beautiful Tia."

"I'm really not. If you had to push a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon then you would look a mess like me."

"That's a.. nice image.." He says but soon finds himself shaking his head before cupping her pointed chin. The small dimple on it becoming more prominent. "You _are_ beautiful. You're the only woman I know who could give birth then drink half a bottle of whiskey and still look perfect."

Her eyes flick to the floor and he smiles. "How did you know.."

"I can smell the whiskey on you. Why don't you take a bath and I can find some of that milk formula they have here on Midgard then you can try breastfeeding later?" With a nod of Tia's head, Loki watches her make her way towards the ensuite in their room and close the door behind her.

When their son finishes the whole bottle of milk Loki sets him down on the sofa between two pillows, allowing him to get more sleep. He sees Tia make her way towards him. A long ankle grazing red dress now covers her body and her hair is soaking wet but he still thinks she's the most beautiful creature to ever exist.

"He's all feed and changed."

"I think we need to talk Loki." He hears her say, sighing when her small hand rests on his knee. "We need to discuss all of what has happened."

"Where do you want to start? I know your side of the story.. mostly."

"Your father and Ash took me. They tortured me for months trying to get information about the Prophecy out of me but I never said a word."

"Why didn't you talk?"

"They would have killed me and our child Loki and I couldn't risk it. In the end obviously you found out all of this and saved us and for that I am eternally grateful."

Loki places his hand over hers and smiles. "Tia you have nothing to be thankful or grateful for. You give me the most wonderful gift.. a son. Someone who can give us both the fresh start that we need here on Midgard."

"What about Thor? Brenya? Thanos? Where do they fit into this fresh start?"

"Please don't shout. I don't know where Thor and Brenya are. I made a deal with Thanos and he will send them to Alfheimr to the rest our families and friends."

He hears her sigh but he can't meet her eye again, knowing that he has probably got his own brother and the love of his life's best friend killed. "What deal did you make?"

"I-I told Thanos that he could rule Asgard if he killed Odin and Ash for me."

"And did he?"

Loki shakes his head. "I don't know. He sent me here before I got the chance to watch them suffer."

"So they could still be alive? They could still be out there wanting mine and our child's blood!"

"I will _not_ let them come anywhere near you.. do you hear me Tia?" Loki replies, taking both her hands in his. "You are both fine here and the Avengers will protect you. I promise."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to go for a walk my dear?"

"I don't know if he's allowed to yet. Tony mentioned injections and checkups first."

With a wave of Loki's hand they are all fully dressed and ready for a day out in New York's famous Winter. "He will be fine. He's half me after all."

* * *

Half an hour later they reach a small park. The coldness of Winter had fully hit today and Tia was scared that their son may freeze but thankfully Loki was there to reassure her.. again.

"He's part frost giant dear, he will be fine."

"We can't keep calling him _he_ you know?" She replies, looking down at the half frozen pond.

"What should we name him then?"

"I'll think about it.."

Tia watches the small pieces of ice float along the surface of the water, softening down to become more round in shape. She feels the cool air against her skin and the swoosh of wind in her ears. The grass below them is a little wet but under all the thick coats she doesn't mind it anymore.

She looks up just in time to see a few children playing in the distance.

 _"Brent pass the ball!"_ She hears one light haired boy shout.

"What about Brent?" Tia whispers causing Loki to laugh.

"Is that only because you heard them say the name?"

She shakes her head and smiles. "No.. it reminds me of Brenya. She kept me strong the whole time in captivity and if I never see her again then at least I will have kept her going in some way."

"You _will_ see her again. I think it's a wonderful name and a wonderful token."

Tia's smile fades when she thinks of all the people still stuck on Asgard, Brenya possibly being one of them. Looking up at Loki, she leans in and kisses the side of his mouth, not trusting herself to go any further.

"You should go back for Thor.." Tia hears Loki sigh as she looks down at their son then back up to meet Loki's sparkling green eyes. "He's your brother."

"If he doesn't come here in the next few days then I'll go back to Asgard.. but only to rescue _him_ and Brenya _._ "

And with that said, the family settle into their peaceful life on Midgard. Tia knows that if Loki leaves in the next few days to save Thor that he _will_ return to them.. she just doesn't know when.

* * *

Ash looks around at her new Kingdom. The black smoke rising high above the sea of houses within Asgard. Low mumbles from the last of the fires being put out and screams from locals who just want their lives to go back to normal. Well that isn't going to happen, she thinks.

Ash turns to face Thanos with a small smile on her face. "So what are we going to do with him?" She asks, nodding towards Odin who stands chained to the wall.

"We put him with the rest of them." She hears Thanos reply. "Guards take the prisoner to the dungeons. Keep him away from Thor and that loud brat Brenya."

When the room is silent again, Ash feels Thanos' hand rest gently on her shoulder. "We have Asgard so where to next?"

"We take the rest of the Nine Realms."

Ash smiles at all her achievements. Claiming Asgard as her own, getting Tia and her brat to leave and finally getting a throne. Making a deal with the devil before Loki pieced the jigsaw together was the best part though. She had outwitted the Trickster.

Now she would destroy him.

* * *

 _While one family was reunited.. many more were torn apart._

 _The day Brent was born was the day Asgard ended._

 _The Prophecy was true._

 _Ragnarok_ _had begun._

 _But was the Prophecy really over? Or was this just the beginning?_

 _Nobody outwits the Trickster after all.._

The end.. or not..

* * *

If you have any unanswered questions or anything you'd like to know, the sequel should answer these but if you're impatient like I usually am then please feel free to comment or ask me in some way and I'll try to answer them as best I can :)

Thank you so much to everyone who has read along and commented and left kudos on near enough every chapter. I really appreciate it and love to hear from and be supported by readers. I haven't actually wrote the sequel yet but I do have a clear plan lined out so it shouldn't be too far away ;) Thanks again and I love to hear from readers so always feel like you can comment on this story or any of my other ones. See you all soon and have a good time over Christmas!


End file.
